


I'll Give You Everything

by Marauder_Mouse



Series: Be My Queen [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Agnarr doesn't know what he's doing, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Hans is a misogynistic creep, Love, Secrets, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Mouse/pseuds/Marauder_Mouse
Summary: It’s been three years since they ran away to the Enchanted Forest in search of their happy ending. Elsa and Honeymaren are invited to Anna’s sixteenth birthday ball in Arendelle. It will be the first time the pair have returned to the kingdom that they’d fled. It seems their time away wasn’t long enough to break the habit of keeping secrets while under the castle’s roof though.'Be My Queen' Sequel
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Be My Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795957
Comments: 42
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part two of 'Be My Queen'

She could feel the sweat dripping down her neck, she’d known hard work all her life, but there was something about working together in the Enchanted Forest as a community for themselves. Honeymaren was returning to her lavvu to clean herself up before dinner at the fire when she noted the blonde beauty sat outside seeming to be taking a break from her own work.

“What is it?” Honeymaren asked walking up to Elsa panting. The Blonde woman was holding what looked to be some expensive stationary.

Elsa almost jumped not realising she was there, but smiled none the less; “It’s an invitation to Anna’s birthday celebrations next month.” She offered the piece of paper to the brunette.

Honeymaren furrowed her brow taking the item. “Including me?” She asked as she skimmed through the note. They hadn’t really received anything from Arendelle in the three years they’d been in the Enchanted Forest except for the letters from Anna that she made a poor Arendelle boy bring to them.

Elsa gave an almost sad shrug; “I presume they expect you to be my plus one.” She was saddened that her parents hadn’t tried to reach out to her in the last three years. She knows she put them in an awkward position by running away with someone not seen within their own society. She guesses she shouldn’t think on it too much though; she’s ever so fortunate that they let her stay in the Enchanted Forest in the first place.

“Damn right I am;” Honeymaren smirked as she handed back the invitation.

“Do you want to go?” Elsa asked fully wanting to know how the brunette felt about the whole thing. It’s the first time they’d be going back to the Kingdom they’d fled.

Honeymaren crouched in front of the blonde and cradled her hands in her own. She looked up into those oh so familiar blue eyes; “no denying that it’s going to be weird going back after all this time, but yes; if you do.” She gave once last squeeze to her hands before letting go and standing before she got cramp.

“Of course I do, I can’t miss Anna’s birthday!”

“Then we’ll be there;” she assured as she bent down to leave a kiss to her head.

“Thank you;” Elsa whispered.

“You moved here for me and gave up your title, the least I can do is accompany you to your sister’s birthday.” Honeymaren chuckled and gestured to the world around them.

Elsa stood in absolute adoration for the brunette before throwing her arms around her neck, pulling her close. “You know I’d do it all again in a heartbeat;” she spoke just centimetres from her lips.

“And I know how lucky that makes me;” Honeymaren leant forwards and captured the blonde’s lips in her own.

Their moment was cut short by a familiar voice; “get a room you two, I thought the honeymoon was over!”

They pulled apart with a chuckle and turned to the young man now stood behind them.

“What can we do for you Ryder?” His sister asked almost too sweetly attempting to hide her dissatisfaction of being interrupted.

“Hanne wanted you to know that supper is being served soon and it’s your twos duty to hand out the bread.” Ryder had grown physically and spiritually in the three years they’ve spent in the Forest. He felt like a revitalised version of the boy who was kept at Arendelle. He couldn’t thank his sister and her wife enough for helping him get to where he is now.

“We’ll be there in a minute;” Elsa nodded with a smile from where she was still wrapped up in Honeymaren’s arms as her hand rested over the brunette’s heart.

* * *

As the weeks rolled forward and their departure date to Arendelle dew closer Elsa grew increasingly apprehensive. With the lack of communication from her parents, the young woman lacked any certainty with how warm her and her wife’s reception will be back in the kingdom. She knew her sister was looking forward to seeing them both; well that’s what her letters have said anyway. There was also the fact that she had neglected to tell anyone back in Arendelle about her and Honeymaren’s union four months before. It would be easy to pretend that she never had the opportunity, however, that would be a blatant lie. Anna made sure to write to her almost weekly. It was because of these weekly letters that she had met her sister’s new friend. Kristoff was a sweet natured young man. He was shy to begin with, but Ryder had made sure to ease that after his first visit. The two men became fast friends and Elsa wondered if he encouraged her sister to write as often as she did so he’d have an excuse to visit the Enchanted Forest.

In the three years the three of them had been in the forest with the Northuldra, they had all slipped in so seamlessly anyone would think they’d always belonged there. It still surprised Elsa to this day how well she’d adjusted to life with the Northuldra, this seemed to add to the anxiety about returning to Arendelle. Her life now was so far removed from what it once was; she wasn’t sure she could adjust going back, even for just a little while. There was then the other side of things where she worried she would slip too easily back into her Arendellian roll and not want to return to the Enchanted Forest. She knew this was a foolish thing to be worrying about, but she couldn’t always help where her mind wandered to.

She liked to think that she had finally gotten a handle on these thoughts the week before they were due to head to Arendelle. Of course that was before Honeymaren had uncomfortably had to point out that their departure coincided with the seasonal move to the lichen meadows. They needed every hand available to help pack up and move all of the lavvu and equipment as well as the reindeer. After speaking with Yelena and Hanne, they came to the agreement, reluctantly on Elsa’s behalf, that Elsa will leave for Arendelle and after the move Honeymaren will join her. If there was one thing Elsa felt she needed for her return to the kingdom was her wife’s hand in her own. It looked like that wasn’t going to happen anymore; and so the anxiety crept back in. Honeymaren couldn’t apologise more to the blonde, though Elsa insisted she had nothing to apologise for. Elsa knew that at least one of them was needed for the relocation; it wouldn’t have been fair to leave the others to move their lavvu and possessions. Ryder even offered, but they couldn’t do that to him. The blonde woman just had to accept that she’ll need to face returning to her former home without the physical support of her wife.

The two women spent their last night before Elsa’s departure in the privacy of their lavvu. Honeymaren laid on her back with a pelt draped over her as Elsa lay on her stomach next to her with the same pelt resting over her back.

“I’m not sure I’m going to be able to sleep without you next to me;” Honeymaren confessed over to her wife.

A knowing smirk crossed Elsa’s lips; “sleep?”

“Yes Elsa; sleep.” The brunette insisted as she shuffled down slightly and rolled to become face to face with the blonde.

“You bored of me already?” Elsa gave a mock look of hurt.

Honeymaren gave her a lazy smile and lent over to kiss her before saying; “I will never be bored of having you naked next to me.”

“It will only be for a few days.” Elsa didn’t know if she was trying to convince the other woman or herself.

“I’m sorry you’re having to go on your own my love;” Honeymaren rested her hand on Elsa’s hip over the pelt, drawing her closer.

“It’s not your fault; it’s no ones. It’s all just poor timing. Who knows it may be a blessing and it will give me an opportunity to feel out the situation. I’ll be able to see just how much has changed in Arendelle for our people.”

A smile grew on Honeymaren’s face as she listened to Elsa’s words. It always warmed her heart when she heard her wife talk like this. It reinforced that they’d made the right decision about settling in the Enchanted Forest. “Plus it may be nice for you to spend time with Anna; I’m sure she’d like that.”

“That is true and I’d be lying if I said I haven’t missed her.” Elsa let out a yawn and snuggled in to her wife’s arms, revelling in the warmth and absorbing the feeling as if trying to make up a store of it to rely on when they are apart for the next few days.

Honeymaren wrapped her arms around her, cuddling close before placing a kiss to the top of her head. “Sleep, we’ve still got the morning before you leave.”

A tiny nod came from Elsa as sleep claimed her body and mind, Honeymaren soon followed.

* * *

“I think that’s you all set;” Honeymaren called over to her wife as she finished strapping the last of the blonde’s possessions to the huge reindeer she was borrowing for her journey.

Elsa looked up from where she’d been petting the reindeer’s snout and gave her wife a smile, admiring her. “You are so beautiful;” she walked over to the brunette to view her better.

Honeymaren bought her hands to rest on the blonde’s waist and tugged her in gently; “I think you look breath-taking with your hair down.” She swept the hair back behind her ear to expose the soft skin behind it and pressed her lips to the dark mark there. “I love knowing that this is here proving you’re mine.”

Elsa mimicked the woman and swept the brunette’s loosely braided hair away to expose the tattoo that sat behind her ear. A matching pair of interwoven hearts marked each woman as belonging to the other. Many of the Northuldra thought them foolish for marking their skin in such a way, but for them it was freeing. After how they had to keep their relationship secret in Arendelle, this was their declaration of their love for one another. “And that you’re mine;” Elsa finished by capturing her wife’s lips with her own.

“You’re going to need to leave soon if you don’t want to keep Kristoff waiting;” Honeymaren reluctantly pointed out as she failed to release the blonde in her arms. The idea of Elsa travelling all the way to Arendelle on her own didn’t sit well with her. The compromise Elsa presented to her was that she would arrange to meet Kristoff and his reindeer Sven half way between the forest and Arendelle. This was a compromise that Honeymaren could work with; though she had insisted she travel that first half with her. Yelena couldn’t spare her niece for that length of time though and so she reluctantly had to agree to Elsa travelling part way on her own.

Honeymaren was thinking back on this decision and decided it was one of the worst ideas they could have come up with. Okay, so she knew she was being a bit over dramatic. They’d never been apart from one another since running away to the Enchanted Forest, and watching Elsa leave now on the back of a reindeer was difficult. She just prayed that it would be a safe and straight forward journey. Luckily she was kept busy for the rest of the day and didn’t have time to focus too much on her wife’s whereabouts. Ryder was also a great comfort and reassured her every time he saw her mind wander. Kristoff had promised he’d make his way to the encampment the following day to let them know Elsa had arrived safely in Arendelle. Honeymaren reminded herself of this fact as she settled in their empty lavvu for the night. It was all just a matter of waiting now.

* * *

The sun was beginning to dip in the sky as she and Kristoff made their way towards the castle. It surprised Elsa how the kingdom looked exactly the same as when she’d left three years before. She was also pleased to find that no one paid the pair or their reindeer much attention. For those that did chance a look at them, they quickly averted their eyes when they recognised the clothing of the Northuldra. Elsa surmised that given the free movement for the Northuldra in recent times Arendelle had become somewhat accustomed to the Northuldran wardrobe. But beyond that she couldn’t surmise any other attitudes from the Arendellians.

Elsa released a breath drawing Kristoff’s attention who threw her a reassuring smile. He brought Sven to a gradual stop just before the castle gates. “This is where we leave you. Anna should be waiting for you; she’s been looking forward to this evening for weeks.” Kristoff shared in an attempt to ease the obvious anxiety on the blonde woman’s face.

Elsa sent him a grateful smile. She really was excited to see her sister again after so long. “Thank you for everything today Kristoff.”

“Any time Elsa. When I see Maren and Ryder tomorrow, I’ll let you know when I get back here.” Kristoff guided Sven to walk around Elsa and her reindeer before offering a wave and trotting back in the direction they’d come from.

She was on her own. She took a deep breath and gestured from the reindeer to walk on.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa tried to smile to the guards as she made her way through the open gates; they just watched her with caution as she passed by them. She looked up at the vast stone structure in front of her as it suffocated the sky above. These walls had held her safely for most of her life and yet she greeted them as a stranger. The forest was truly her home now. A ginger blur caught her eye as her sister sprinted towards her with the biggest smile Elsa had ever seen.

Before Elsa could securely get her feet on the ground from dismounting the reindeer, Anna’s arms were thrown around her. “Elsa! I’ve missed you so much!”

She hugged her sister back tightly realising just how true those words were for herself too. The sisters finally released one another and Elsa took in the sight of her not so little sister. “Anna, you look so grown up.”

“And you look so beautiful Elsa, especially with your hair like that. No Honeymaren?” Anna eyed her sister with suspicion; when they arranged for Elsa to visit Arendelle, she’d presumed Honeymaren would accompany her.

Elsa toyed with the ends of her hair; “thank you. No, It’s our seasonal relocation and Yelena couldn’t spare both of us; Maren will be joining us in a couple of days. I hope that’s alright?” Elsa asked her sister as they stood in the court yard after one of the employed Northuldra had walked the reindeer away for food and rest.

Anna nodded enthusiastically relieved to know that Elsa and Honeymaren still seemed to be on good terms at least. She had hoped they would arrive together, but it couldn’t be helped. In their letters Elsa always seemed to keep any mention of Honeymaren as vague and casual as possible. From what Anna could gather they spent a lot of time together and possibly lived together too. This wouldn’t be surprising though as it fit with what Anna’s understanding of what it meant to be Northuldra living in the Enchanted Forest.

When Anna didn’t say anything Elsa continued; “thank you for arranging for Kristoff to meet me.”

Anna looped her arm through her sister’s and led her towards the door she’d exited earlier. “That’s okay, but you can’t mention Kristoff around Mother and Father.”

Elsa looked over to her sister; “is there something going on between the two of you?” Amusement slipped around her words as she thought about how both princesses had formed attachments to people outside of their social circles.

Anna’s eyes grew in size as she insisted back; “no, God no! He’s just a friend!”

Elsa watched her sister carefully, but chose to accept her words. “So where are Mother and Father?” She’d noted their absence as they made their way into the castle.

“It’s a surprise;” the redhead shared as she bounced on her feet.

Elsa stalled their movements and asked with real concern; “what’s a surprise Anna?”

“You are!” Anna declared in such excitement.

“What!?” Dread like a ball of lead fell in her stomach.

The younger Princess began to drag her sister down the hallway. “I didn’t tell them you were coming; they don’t even know we’ve been writing or that I sent you an invitation.”

“Why would you do that Anna?” Elsa finished her question in almost visible pain as she pulled her sister to a stop.

Anna clasped Elsa’s other hand, the original one still grasped from where she had been tugging her along. “Because I missed you, and I missed you being here. Us being all together again;” the Princess finished by looking to her feet.

Elsa released a breath; “fine!” She was already here anyway, where else was she supposed to go if she didn’t go and greet her parents and brother.

Anna held in a squeal as her sister thread their arms together again and she led them to the evening sitting room.

“Elsa! Are you okay, what are you doing here?” Iduna barely let Elsa have the air in her lungs to even attempt to answer these questions as she enveloped her into a hug as soon as she’d walked through the door. Anna watched on, tears of joy filling her eyes at their mother’s reaction.

The King had stood from his chair at the appearance of his eldest daughter, but had failed to move forward and interrupt his wife.

Iduna finally released her daughter and took her cheeks in her hands to absorb the feeling of her baby’s warmth under her palms. This was a feeling she had missed for the last three years.

“It was Anna’s idea to surprise you both for her birthday;” Elsa finally provided an answer as she fought the tears that were threatening to cascade down her face at her mother’s embrace. She really had missed her.

“Well this is definitely a surprise; the best kind.” Agnarr declared as he finally stepped over to the blonde and patted his hand on her shoulder. He awkwardly stretched his neck to look around them to the doorway. “Is Honeymaren not with you?” It surprised Elsa that it was her father to first bring up her absent wife.

“She’ll be joining us in a couple of days;” Elsa supplied as she took in the King’s somewhat awkward manner. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it further as a babbling filled the air.

Her sister stepped over to her with a toddler perched on her hip.

Elsa looked to her sister and then her brother. A smile broke out across her face as she pointed out; “he’s grown so big. Hello Olaf.” She lowered her head to his to look him in the chubby face.

He seemed too shy to even draw his eyes to her so Anna coaxed him; “this is your sister Elsa, Olaf. Say hello.”

“Hello;” his tiny voice filled the space between himself and his eldest sister before he buried his head back into Anna’s shoulder.

Elsa supposed the interaction could have gone a lot worse and so took it as a win. “You won’t remember me, but I remember you as a baby;” she tried again and told him and he turned to look at her with a look of puzzlement.

The Queen let slip a chuckle as she brushed her son’s cheek before turning back to her eldest; “you must be hungry Elsa, come let’s get you something to eat.” Iduna seemed to be in her element as she held Elsa's hand in her right, and Anna’s in her left where Olaf was still on her hip. All of her babies were under one roof again; she felt like she could breathe easier for just a moment. Of course this was only if she pushed down the curiosity that filled her when she noticed the square buttons on her eldest daughter’s belt. Though she was sure if Elsa had gotten married, her own mother would have been one of the first people she’d tell. And then there was of course the fact that Honeymaren was nowhere to be seen and her daughter’s vague answer to her whereabouts. What if her daughter had abandoned her life for a woman who would break her heart in the three years later? But no, Iduna didn’t want to think about all that just yet. Her family was whole again and that’s all that mattered.

* * *

Elsa had forgotten just how rich the food was in Arendelle, not to mention the variety there was on offer. Iduna had requested a spread be brought up for her daughter. This was where the family now were, all gathered around the dining room table watching the blonde woman as she delicately picked at the bread. If she was to tell the truth all she wanted to do was have a lie down; food was the last thing on her mind. Elsa hated that all eyes seemed to be on her from her family as they took the seats they would have occupied three years before. Olaf seemed happy to be placed on the floor with a wooden train as a distraction. The dining room hadn’t altered a bit in the years she’d been absent; the green and purple drapes still framed the large windows. The same heavy, dark, oak table sat in the centre of the room as it sat on the handmade Arendelle crest rug carpet. The high back on the chair left a familiar ache in her spine. She was supposedly home, and yet she felt miles away from it.

“I was hoping while you were here we could do some shopping, maybe even find you a dress for my ball?” Anna eagerly watched her sister from across the table.

Elsa smiled to her sister, looking forward to being in her company while she was in Arendelle. “That sounds perfect Anna;” all except the dress idea, Elsa didn’t know how she felt about being expected to dress in the latest Arendelle fashion. She hadn’t even given what she’d wear to Anna’s birthday ball any thought; she now wasn’t sure how she felt. Maybe she’d have to talk with Honeymaren when she arrived.

“Your room is just as you left it; so you can use it while you’re here.” Iduna offered her daughter as she took in the sight of her at the table again. Once Olaf had grown big enough, he’d sat at the spot Elsa had claimed for years. It felt right to see her sat there again; the only difference was her state of dress and hair style. If a stranger were to meet her now they would be none the wiser that she was a Princess of Arendelle; it saddened the Queen slightly.

“What about Honeymaren?” Anna’s voice drew the attention of the others in the room minus the toddler on the floor.

The King looked to his wife before stumbling out to conclude; “we can set up one of the spare rooms for when she arrives.”

Elsa felt her heart sink; she’d forgotten that her parents would never allow them to share a room during their stay in Arendelle. This was especially true when she considered that they were not aware that the two young women were in fact married. Now wasn’t the time to change that though. The blonde tried to keep her features passive at the mention of her wife’s sleeping arrangements as she felt all eyes look to her for approval. She finally spoke; “of course, I’m sure she’d appreciate that greatly.” 

The King seemed to be pleased with himself as he sat back in his chair.

“Speaking of bedrooms; I hope you don’t fine me rude, but I’ve been travelling all day and feel in need of rest.” Elsa not only was truly exhausted from her journey, but also needed a breather from her family. How was she supposed to last days with these people on her own, when a couple hours seemed too much? She had to remind herself that _these people_ were her family; it would just take some time to readjust to living side by side with them once again. She felt so awful for thinking such things.

The Queen stood almost outraged at her own near-sightedness; “of course you must be tired! Please feel free to be excused and rest.” Iduna had stepped over to her daughter who had now stood as well. Iduna couldn’t help herself in bringing her eldest in for another hug. Elsa thanked her once she released her and bid everyone goodnight before making her exit.

* * *

The former Princess, well to her it felt like a former title, stood at the centre of her room. Memories from throughout her life replayed around her in her mind’s eye. Her mother had been right when she’d said the room was as she had left it. If she looked close enough there was probably still the hand marks from Ryder where he came to collect the last of her things before they left three years ago. The same blue walls that greeted her now, not a cold blue like she’d once thought, but a comforting blue almost. It was a comfort now because these walls reminded her of all the hours she’d spent with her wife here, happy and content in their own little bubble. She moved over to the bed feeling the soft comfort under her hands, oh how she didn’t realise just how much she’d missed the luxury of a bed. What she wouldn’t give to lay in this bed with her now wife and feel her in her arms. Elsa was beginning to lose herself to these thoughts when she heard her sister knock on the door.

A chuckle left her lips in a breath; “come in.”

It took less than a second for the redhead to enter the room and close the door. “Hey, I don’t want to disturb you, just checking you don’t need anything?” It was clear in her attentive nature that she enjoyed having her sister in the castle again. It made Elsa feel slightly guilty for abandoning her here.

“I’m alright. Thank you for inviting me Anna; I really do want to see you all. I’m just, quite honestly, exhausted.” Between the whole day’s journey and the fact that Honeymaren had kept her up until late last night, Elsa had little energy left to socialise with her family for the evening. She hoped they didn’t judge her too harshly for it.

Anna gave her a kind and understanding smile; “I’m glad you’re here too.”

Elsa watched her sister stand awkwardly in the room as she perched on the side of her bed. She gestured over to her as an invitation to join her. “What’s new in your life, Little One?” The blonde gave the other woman a good measured smirk, knowing she was trying to ruffle her feathers.

Anna seemed to ignore the use of that nickname, this time, as she hopped up next to her sister. She was far too excited to be talking with her all but estranged sister again, and not in letter form. “Really, you aren’t too tired?”

“I think I can stay awake for a little longer to catch up with you.”

“I mean I tell you pretty much everything of any interest to you in our letters;” Anna shrugged not knowing really what to tell her sister after so long apart.

“Where did you meet Kristoff and how did you get him to take so many trips to the forest? Not that I think he really minds; him and Ryder made for fast friends.” This was probably one of the only topics she was waiting on to ask her sister since she’d met the young man. Elsa could have sworn she saw a light blush creep across the redheads freckled cheeks.

“Oh, well he and I met in town. I was doing my usual thing, wandering around and looking at all of the market stalls, and then you know how clumsy I am; I tripped on something. Next thing I know I’m heading straight for the docks, luckily that’s when Sven appeared and I caught his fur. Kristoff thinks he was only trying to get the carrot I had in my bag.”

Elsa tried not to laugh at her sister’s antics; “so you met Sven before Kristoff?” Elsa figures that would make sense considering how shy the man had been when they first met. That wasn’t a person who would just introduce himself to the Princess of Arendelle.

Anna nodded enthusiastically; “so you like him?”

“Of course I do; he has grown to become one of my dearest friends. I would admire him just the same, if not more if you told me to love him as a brother.” The blonde gave her sister a knowing smile.

Anna gave her a bemused look and pointed out; “there’s no question of that ever happening.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t see him like that, anyway Mother and Father have played host to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles a number of times now, and well… He talks to me like I’m a person and not just a Princess, not just a young woman.” Anna almost gushed about this man as Elsa watched on feeling a bit confused.

“Oh,” was all that could leave Elsa’s mouth as she looked down to her hands. She didn’t know why hearing her sister talk about this man makes her feel so out of sorts and almost protective of her.

“You’re disappointed; I didn’t mean to disappoint you!” Anna rushed out as she attempted to draw Elsa’s eyes back up to her own.

The blonde finally looked up and shook her head adamantly; “I’m not disappointed Anna, just surprised. You’ve never mentioned this Hans in any of our letters?” The thought of her sister falling for someone who was introduced to her for the sole purpose of a possible union made her feel nauseated. Elsa had spent all her power to avoid that same fate that it didn’t sit right to watch her sister blindly slip down that path now.

“At first I didn’t know how to bring him up and then I didn’t know how you’d react. I mean, you never liked the idea of being introduced to perspective husbands. And I know the reasoning behind that is completely different to everything now, but still.”

Elsa had to owe it to the redhead; she seemed to have judged the situation perfectly. Elsa nodded before speaking evenly, attempting to rein her feelings in and keep them to herself. “I’m sorry Anna, you’re right, this is completely different to myself and I needed to be reminded of that. I am so happy for you if you’re sure that this is what will make you happy.”

“Thank you Elsa. Are you still happy? With the Northuldra?” Anna really wanted to bring up Honeymaren, after all she was the reason her sister had run away in the first place. The reason she was reluctant to do so was because she hadn’t turned up with her sister; she could sense something had altered between her sister and the Northuldran. She didn’t know what though, and didn’t know if or how to ask.

The smile that grew across her lips could not be contained at the mention of home and her life; “I couldn’t be more happy.”

“That’s good.” Anna took that as truth and felt relief wash over her. She knew her sister to be the stubborn sort and so if she weren’t happy, Anna hoped Elsa knew she was more than welcome to return to Arendelle for more than just two weeks. “I’ll go and let you sleep. Good night Elsa.”

Elsa squeezed the redhead’s hand that had found its way to her own; “goodnight Anna.”

It wasn’t long after the click of the door closing that Elsa finally gave up her fight with her exhaustion and dropped to the bed before her eyelids fell shut. She stayed that way until the morning sunshine was peaking over the horizon and the birds sang outside.

* * *

Elsa had risen probably the earliest she ever had in the castle, but this hour was her new normal for living in the forest. She readied for her day, changing into fresh clothing from the bag that had been bought up to her room, which she had failed to notice last night. Given the fact that no one else would be up for the day yet, the blonde woman decided to take a walk in the gardens with the dew dropped grass. She enjoyed the solitude of her early morning stroll, she allowed her mind to wander and began to think of what her wife would be doing right now. Knowing her she’d probably be grumbling about how Elsa had left her to pack up all of her possessions; beaded leather pouches mostly. In the three years they’d lived in the forest, Elsa had perfected her leather and needle work; she often found herself creating a new belt pouch now and then. Oh how she missed her and they hadn’t even been apart for all that long.

Noting the position of the sun in the sky, Elsa decided it was time to head back into the castle and see if anyone was up for breakfast yet. She was happy to find only her mother in the dining room sipping demurely on a cup of coffee.

“Good morning Mother;” Elsa greeted the Queen as she moved over to the seat she had claimed the night before.

Iduna smiled up to her daughter from the letters she had been engrossed in. “Good morning my darling. What are your plans for today? If you need any ideas I can always set up some appointments at some of the boutiques in the kingdom.” Iduna watched her daughter in her native Northuldra clothing as she settled at the table to choose what to have. It was like some poor joke; she had left her heritage behind, turned her back on her people and yet here sat her daughter fully immersed in that exact culture. There was also a part of the Queen that was envious of her daughter for being able to sit at this table dressed as she is and be accepted with open arms. And then there was another portion that felt only proud to be the mother of this strong, independent, woman. So Iduna chose this portion to prioritise, she was going to be proud of her daughter today and every day to come.

“I’m sure Anna and I will find something to fill our day; but we may need your help tomorrow.” Elsa was surprising herself at how she was slipping back into the way of addressing those around her in Arendelle. Thinking of the difference from home to here brought a thought to her mind; “I forgot to mention to you last night that Hanne sends her best. She’s doing well and still misses you. She made me promise to mention that last part to you.” Elsa clarified at the end.

Iduna couldn’t explain the sheer joy at seeing her aunt again after all those years, even to this day. To know that her daughter and her aunt had one another in the forest was a reassurance to her all the way in Arendelle; neither were alone because she failed them as a niece and a mother. “I’m so glad to hear it.”

It was at that point that Anna and Olaf joined the two women in the dining room.

Over their breakfasts the two sisters decided that they were going to spend the day riding they bikes and having a picnic. It would prove the perfect distraction to the blonde about her absent wife. Elsa didn’t know if she should take it personally that the King didn’t make an appearance at the breakfast table. She knew from his reaction three years ago in the forest that it must have been an adjustment for him to accept his daughter’s new life. She now is left to wonder how much of that adjustment had he actually followed through on.


	3. Chapter 3

She could hear her sister's short, desperate breaths as she stood and marvelled at the view before her. Elsa was stood astride her bicycle, with speckles of perspiration glistening on her forehead, as she took in the sight of the roof of the castle peeking out from the tops of the trees or the sun sparkling on the surface of the fjord. The sisters had been riding around the fields and woodlands all morning and had decided to stop for lunch when they got to the top of the next hill. This seemed to have been more easily accomplished by the blonde than her sister. Anna finally joined her on the brow of the hill, red faced and puffing.

“Boy, living in the forest sure has increased your fitness!” Anna panted out as she saw how composed her sister was next to her as she leant heavily on her handlebars.

Elsa looked over to her apparently knackered sister and smirked. “I think this will be a good spot to take a break.” Elsa threw her leg over the bike seat and gently laid it on the grass before removing the blanket from her bag and throwing it out open onto the dry ground. The redhead quickly disembarked her own bicycle and dropped down onto the blanket. A shadow appeared over her hot face causing her to open her eyes. Elsa was offering her a drink of water from a flask; she immediately accepted it and guzzled it down. It was a flask like no other she’d ever laid eyes on, and yet the feel of the water trickling down her throat was so familiar. The flask must be Elsa’s from the Enchanted Forest she concluded as she handed it back to the blonde who took her own drink from it. The flask was so much like the woman stood in front of her now, a stranger almost and yet familiar at the same time. This woman looked nothing like her demure, poised, well put together sister. Her hair was flowing down her back, her body covered by leather, her skin was even less pale than she had known. And yet she was unmistakably her sister; Anna marvelled at her before looking away quickly.

Elsa ignored her sister’s staring that she noted out of the corner of her eye, though her mind began to play tricks on her and make her wonder if Anna had seen her tattoo as the wind played with her hair. Elsa chose to move to the other side of the redhead before sitting down and pulling out the food they’d brought with them.

“I can’t believe it’s almost been three years since you left Arendelle;” Anna mused as she bit into her sandwich.

“I know, I was saying this to Maren before I left. It will be three years this September and everything has changed, and then I come back here and everything still seems that same. Don’t get me wrong, I know it isn’t, but still.” Elsa wasn’t looking at her sister as she spoke, but rather chose to look up at the handful of wispy clouds decorating the sky above them.

“So things between you and Honeymaren are good? It’s just you ran away to the Enchanted Forest with her, for her, and now she’s not here with you?” Anna still couldn’t shake the feeling that something had changed between the two women since her sister turned up alone the night before.

Elsa shifted her neck to look to her sister in confusion; “of course things are good! I wasn’t lying when I said she was needed at the encampment for a couple more days.”

“You know that if ever you wanted to come back home, Mother and Father would more than allow it.”

“Anna, I know this may be difficult for you to believe or understand, but I _am_ home when I’m in the forest.” Elsa wasn’t angry or annoyed, just perplexed and slightly let down by her sister’s words.

“I’m glad to hear it; I’d hate for you to be unhappy and trapped again.”

Elsa felt herself melt as she heard those words fall from the redheads lips; “thank you Anna.”

The sister’s spent the rest of the day until dinner sitting in that field talking and then going on a more leisurely cycle around some more of the woodland.

The family minus Olaf, he was still too little to be expected to sit at the table with everyone, were beginning to tuck into their fish when the King began to address his eldest daughter. It was the first time he’s seen or spoken to her today so it surprised her to hear him speaking now.

“So how is life treating you up there, up north?” The King sounded quite unsure with himself as he watched the blonde woman cut into her dinner.

She forced a smile to her father before looking to the Queen as she answered; “Mother can attest, it’s a lot of hard work, but it’s so gratifying that it makes it all worth it.”

“Everyone treating you well there?” Elsa couldn’t make sense of the tone he was deciding to use. It would appear that he hadn’t gotten over the show of hostility he’d show to her three years ago. She also noted that he seemed to be looking her up and down as if trying to make sense of the unfamiliar clothing she had on.

The forced smile again graced her lips as she looked to her father once again. She decided to humour him and said; “of course; it’s one big community and we all support one another.”

“That’s nice;” the King spoke to his fork as he brought up some potato to sample.

If Elsa hadn’t have been reaching for her water glass she would never have seen her mother seeming to be gesturing to her husband. Iduna was giving him a pointed look from down the table. Anna was watching their mother too and was sure that if she could have reached, she would have kicked her husband.

He sighed and cleared his throat. “You say Honeymaren will be arriving soon?”

So they wanted to know about her wife, well not her wife, but their former employee or slave. Elsa nodded and placed down her cutlery to give the King her full attention; “she should be here in three days if all goes well in the seasonal relocation.”

“And her brother isn’t coming?” He tried to sound casual about it, but wasn’t really pulling it off. It would appear that her parents were having the same concerns that Anna was sharing with her earlier. It annoyed Elsa; if they were so interested now why hadn’t they bothered to keep in touch all these years? If they had they might know the answers to these silly questions, they might have been there when they promised themselves to one another; they might finally truly accept her for who she was.

“No, just Maren; the invitation only mentioned one extra guest” Elsa chose to be deliberately vague.

Agnarr and Iduna continued to watch their eldest for any inkling of what was still happening or what had happened between her and the woman she ran away with. The King conceded his unsuccessful questioning stating; “well he’s more than welcome too.”

Elsa smiled and nodded to him; “thank you father, however, it is too late to extend an invitation to him now.” She pointed out the last part sweetly and resumed eating her dinner.

* * *

Anna had convinced Elsa that they needed to spend their afternoon the following day in the centre of the kingdom as that’s where she’d agreed to meet with Kristoff in the early evening. Elsa really could find no excuse as to why she didn’t want to be seen in public for any length of time, and so she found herself following her sister around to all the outlets and stalls. She felt so very out of place in her Northuldra native dress while those around her where dressed in typical Arendelle styles and colours. She knew she was getting the odd stare, or more, from some of the people her sister was interacting with. Even before she left Arendelle Anna was always the more social Princess, Elsa often let Anna occupy everyone’s attention while she watched on. It would seem nothing had changed in that respect, however, Anna couldn’t seem to occupy everybody’s attention when Elsa looked so out of place.

If the world could swallow her whole in that moment she would will it to as she craved the familiarity of her wife’s hand in her own. She needed that reassurance now more than ever as she began to second guess her outfit choice. She knew her mother had kept all of the clothes she’d left behind as she’d shown them all to her last night. Elsa, of course, only had her forest clothing with her as that’s now all she owned, but knowing that all her old clothes were in the castle proved as a temptation to slip back into old ways. It would be a way for her to blend in and disappear. If Honeymaren were here she’d remind her that she wasn’t born to blend in; she’d want to scream from the rooftops that her wife was one of a kind, and amazing, and deserved all the recognition for it. Two days until she could hold her in her arms again, she could wait two days. While she was on the subject of clothing, it baffled Elsa that her mother of all people would hold on to all those dresses and gowns. Surely Iduna knew what it was to find a happy future outside of the one you grew up in? Elsa’s life in now so far removed from what it was she couldn’t dream of an event that she would need these clothes again. Though now she thinks on it, especially with all of these stares and attention, she didn’t know what Honeymaren and herself were going to wear to Anna’s ball. She’d need to talk to her wife when they are reunited. Everything seemed to be happening in her head at the minute.

Luckily for Elsa before she knew it the sun had moved across the sky and was beginning to make its descent back behind the horizon. Being near to the summer solstice though, there was plenty of sunlight left in the day as the Arendellians packed away their stalls and shops, and their lingering judgemental looks. She let out a sigh of relief as Anna led them over to a secluded bench looking out over the fjord. It reminded the blonde of her brunette lover as they would sit on the rocks and look out over the water.

“You okay?”

Elsa smiled over to her sister; “just a bit overwhelmed is all.”

“I’m sorry if you’re feeling awkward out here, but it’s the only place where we can meet Kristoff.”

“It’s okay Little One, it’s not your fault. Plus we are here to wait for Kristoff because of me anyway.” Elsa admitted as she looked to her lap, legs swinging under her. 

“Hey look; there’s Kristoff now!” Anna eagerly pointed out as the man and his reindeer made their way over to the two women, heading in from the direction of the main road out of the Kingdom. He looked exhausted and Elsa couldn’t help the guilt that crept in; it was her fault that he had had to travel so much in the last few days.

“Good evening ladies;” he greeted full of cheer none the less.

A chorus of “Hi” and “Hey Kristoff” sounded from both girls as they returned the greeting as Sven came to a stop and Kristoff hopped down off his back.

Elsa cupped her hands together as she saw Kristoff remove his flask from his hip, wordlessly he poured some water into them before she offered Sven a drink. Anna watched the exchange in almost awe. She’d known Kristoff and Sven for a while now, but it seemed so did her sister.

Even with her distraction of tending to Sven she couldn’t calm her mind screaming at her to ask about her wife and brother in-law. She kept glancing over to the blond man as he casually conversed with her sister.

He must have caught her eager eyes as he let out a chuckle; “okay, before you stare a hole into my skull. Maren is fine and she was very happy to know that you made it here in one piece.”

Elsa released a breath; “thank you Kristoff.”

“And not that you asked, but Ryder was happy too;” he chuckled giving her a knowing look.

This look was not missed by the redhead who had been watching the exchange puzzled.

Elsa beamed at the man before speaking as she moved away from Sven’s head and wiped her hands on her legs; “thank you Kristoff. Does the plan still stand?”

He nodded; “yes, Maren will be here the day after tomorrow.”

Elsa nodded, grabbing onto the hope that time would move quickly.

“Okay, we need to rest. If that is all I will bid you goodnight your Highnesses;” he bowed and began to walk away before smirking back at Elsa and saying; “she wanted me to ask you if you needed all of your beaded pouches as she may have misplaced some.” He didn’t give her time to respond before he was leading Sven away again. She was envious of the blond man for seeing her wife more recently that she had been able to. Just two more days.

“So… Honeymaren’s packing up your things?” Anna asked nonchalantly as the sisters slowly made their way back to the castle.

“I probably should have before I left, but she was adamant that she’d be okay doing it.” Elsa mulled over out loud.

“And you live together, right?” Anna clarified still not sure what the relationship currently was for her sister and the woman she’d ran away with.

“It made sense;” Elsa shrugged off continuing to be vague. In truth she didn’t have the strength to tell her sister about their marriage, maybe when they were stood side by side again would she be able to.

Anna nodded; “of course.” She figured it did make sense, and what did she really know about the Northuldra and their way of life anyway?

* * *

Dinner was being served two nights later and Elsa was on the edge of her seat, she’d done well to distract herself for the last two days. Her and Anna had busied themselves with horse riding, walking, and even made some bread rolls. Elsa had suggested they spend the afternoon baking the Northuldran recipe that she’d learnt. The bread roll on her side plate was what she was focussing on as the rain battered the windows as it fell outside, and her thoughts fought to return to her ever absent wife.

Anna’s voice proved as her next distraction as she spoke from across the table; “how’s everyone liking the bread?” Anna illustrated her point by picking up her own half eaten bread roll.

“It’s delicious;” Iduna replied from one end of the table.

“Very good;” Agnarr replied uninterestedly from the other.

Anna beamed as she got to say her next words; “I’m glad you think so, Elsa and I made it!”

“What!?”

“We spent this afternoon making…”

The King addressed his eldest daughter; “why would you think that’s an appropriate activity for your sister to do?”

Elsa couldn’t help the way her eyebrows rose at him in disbelieve at his words.

“A Princess shouldn’t be interesting herself in domestic activities like baking bread!”

Elsa felt personally attacked, did she not still have her title, maybe not in ceremony but on paper at least, why was this such a big deal? If he had this reaction to the thought of the sisters baking bread at a sociable hour, she wondered what he would have thought if he’d known about Honeymaren and herself baking that loaf all those years before. Not to mention it was unchaperoned, in the middle of the night, and involved a fair amount of kissing with wandering hands.

“Agnarr, your daughter was teaching her sister something she does in her everyday life.” Iduna reminded her husband sternly as she watched the horror on both her daughters’ faces.

Elsa was glad her mother had spoken up or she was about to say some very inappropriate things to the King.

Agnarr scoffed before continuing in his same condescending tone; “everyday life? This isn’t right Elsa, when are you going to come home? We’ve let you get it all out of your system, the phase should have passed by now.”

Elsa watched her father dig himself deeper into the hole he’d started when he opened his mouth. It was a hole for disappointing fathers and she felt great remorse having to leave him in it as she stood from the table and addressed the room as a whole; “if you’ll excuse me, I’m not very hungry anymore.” Without waiting for a reply the blonde exited the room and made her way up to the floor her bedroom was on. She decided to sit in one of the bay windows in the hallway that provided a view of the castle entrance. Of course this view would have been perfect had the rain not been obscuring it. With every heart beat and rain droplet her desperation for her wife’s arms grew as did the anguish she felt at her absence. She’d expected her to arrive in the early evening of today and yet there were still no signs of that happening.

This had been such a terrible idea, her coming here and especially alone. With the weather and late hour it wasn’t like she could even return back to the forest. Her father had disappointed her in every way possible. Growing up with him for sixteen years, she thought she knew the man, but apparently not. He had shocked her when he’d pulled a sword on Ryder in the forest and if it weren’t for her mother she could only guess what would have happened. At least she knew her mother was on her side.

A throat being cleared from behind her caused the blonde to whip around to be greeted with the sight of a very embarrassed looking King. She had no words for him and so turned back to look out of the window even if she couldn’t actually see anything out of it.

The King moved to crouch behind his daughter and began to speak; “Elsa, I have been so very wrong in those words I just spoke to you. I have no excuse to offer to you other than I am a foolish man. In the three years since you were last under this roof, you have grown into such an amazing, beautiful woman. I was arrogant to think you’d still be the same girl that left this castle. I should have known that from when I last saw you, when you stood at the end of a sword to protect the people you love. I seem to be stuck in my old ways of thinking still, and I know that needs to change, I’m going to better myself for you Elsa.”

Elsa looked over her shoulder to her father before spinning around to face him fully. She only offered him a small smile and then said; “I don’t need you to better yourself for me; it should be done for you. But thank you for your words. I feel that we’re going to need to work together to make the required adjustments for us to know one another again.”

“Thank you Elsa;” he stood and gave her a loose hug that she accepted. “Still no sign of Honeymaren?” He released her and looked out to the dark miserable night.

“Not yet;” she tried to speak evenly but knew he’d heard the worry in her words.

“I’m sure she’s okay. She may have delayed her journey because of the weather.”

Even if Agnarr didn’t mean the words he was saying it still felt good to hear them from him.

* * *

She didn’t know how she’d managed to pull herself away from that cold window the night before. She’d not slept well though and had risen beyond early to await the arrival of her wife. She’d hardly touched any of her breakfast where her parents had been discussing sending one of the soldiers out to search for Honeymaren if she didn’t turn up by this evening. Elsa had been grateful for their interest in helping to sooth her worries, but in truth it was herself that wanted to go and find her missing wife. Her parents would never allow it though as the rain continued to fall outside.

Anna had tried to engage her sister in a game of charades with Olaf, but Elsa couldn’t give them the attention they required. Anna wasn’t deterred though and set up a game of checkers with Olaf on her lap. Elsa was tapping her leg under the small cherry wood table as she stared blankly at the board in front of her. The lack of sunlight streaming in over her shoulders from the large window behind her only added to her sadness and feelings of anguish. These feelings were quickly replaced with impending doom as her mother quickly entered the room with an uncertain look on her face.

Elsa was quick to stand, nudging the table and game board as she did so, and searched her mother’s eyes for answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Iduna took a breath and her daughter’s hands before she spoke; “Elsa, Honeymaren is here, but she was soaked though and she’s already been taken upstairs for a hot bath.”

Before the Queen could really finish her sentence Elsa was moving past her and out of the room. Iduna looked to her youngest daughter as she watched on and they shared a relieved but suspicious look. Iduna left that behind her as she made to quickly follow the blonde through the castle.

As they neared the room that supposedly housed her wife Elsa heard her mother call out behind her; “Elsa you can’t go in there.”

She ignored those words and proceeded to push through the door and leave her mother in the hallway.

The brunette that Elsa had been longing for sat up startled at the intrusion from where she’d been relaxing in the water as the warmth eased into her frozen bones. She felt as if everything could melt away though when she saw the familiar woman throw herself through the door and collapse in a heap next to the tub.

“You had me so worried!” Elsa all but sobbed as she stroked Honeymaren’s damp hair out of her face, taking in the sight and feel of her before her.

Honeymaren grabbed Elsa’s arms to stall their movements and ground her a little; “I’m so sorry. The rain was so heavy so I thought I’d wait it out under some trees, but then it got so dark. I waited until morning, but then it was still raining. It was either freeze on the hillside or freeze on the way to you.” Honeymaren had leant forwards and had pulled Elsa into her awkwardly because of the bath between them and her wet skin.

Elsa released the brunette and held her face in her hands; “you’re frozen.” Even after being immersed in hot water, the blonde could still see the tell-tale red cheeks and nose, with her pale fingers and toes.

“I would have come to see you straight away, but your mother rightfully insisted I came here first;” Honeymaren explained whilst Elsa left quick kisses on each of her cheeks and one to the tip of her very cold nose.

“That’s okay; we’re here together now anyway.” Elsa insisted before finally placing a kiss to her wife’s lips. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Honeymaren chuckled sitting back as Elsa released her and steadied herself as she moved to kneel from her crouched position. “I missed you too love.”

“Is this all you had on?” Elsa asked as she looked to the discarded soggy items on the tiled floor.

“Well I didn’t exactly plan for it to rain;” Honeymaren remarked light heartedly huffing at her own short sightedness.

As the blonde sorted through her wife’s items she noted the old belt with its circular buttons; “what happened to your other belt?”

The brunette looked over to Elsa before admitting; “it broke before I left and I didn’t have time to fix it so I left it in the forest.” She knew it was terrible timing and that Elsa loved what their matching belts represented. Though secretly Elsa now thought of how fortunate it was; she didn’t know how her father would react when he found out his daughter was married after his outburst the night before. This would give them a little more time if her mother was more observant that she thought.

“Are all your other clothes as soaked as these?” The blonde asked as she picked up the saturated material as it dripped onto the floor.

Honeymaren winced not having thought of that; “I’d imagine so, I doubt the leather on the bag could hold up to that much water.”

Elsa busied herself with hanging her wife’s clothing over the iron frame that stood in front of the fire. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the brunette slip under the water’s surface fully before breaking back through with her hair slick back falling down her smooth back. It brought back memories of their last summer when they’d spent almost every evening cooling off in the crystal clear waters of the lake near their encampment. “Are you feeling any warmer?”

“A bit.”

She could still see the slight chatter to her wife’s jaw as she fought to claim the warmth around her. She chose to help her out and carefully poured more water from the jug that was being heated by the fire. As she moved back around the tub that held the woman she’d been so worried about she dropped in a few more rose petals before bending over to land a slow kiss to her wife’s lips.

“You can borrow some of my clothing for tonight;” Elsa offered as she now crouched again at Honeymaren’s side and dipped her fingers into the steaming water.

A huge smile broke out across the brunette’s face as a thought occurred to her. “So this is what it felt like to be waited on, I must say it’s rather nice. I’m surprised you gave it all up for little old me.” She finished with a laugh at the blonde’s face.

Elsa retracted her fingers from the water and flicked the residue into Honeymaren's face with a smirk before sobering and leaning back in to whisper; “I’d give up anything to spend my days on this earth with you.”

“And still after all these years, you’re still so good with those words;” she whispered in return before capturing those lips again.

After some moments of being lost in one another, Elsa broke the silence; “stay there and warm up. I’ll be back soon.” She pushed herself to stand and gave her one last look before leaving the room.

Honeymaren didn’t know if she nodded off, but Elsa returned soon after with a small pile of dry, fresh clothing that she recognised to be Elsa’s.

“You ready, or do you want to keep soaking?”

In truth Honeymaren would love to stay in that bath, in that room with her wife if it meant she didn’t have to go and face Elsa's family. She’d been trying to put a brave face on since they got the invitation, but she had been dreading this moment. She was the Northuldra slave that lured their daughter away to the forest and married her. She didn’t answer and instead just began lifting herself out of the tub by the sides feeling the rim dig into her palms as she forced the water off her body. Elsa held out a blanket for her to dry herself with, but Honeymaren wondered if her wife just wanted to hold her as they stood with Elsa wrapping her in the blanket, arms tightly coiled around her. She chuckled and left a kiss to the top of her head.

As Honeymaren redressed Elsa chose that as her moment to catch the brunette up on how the last few days had gone, minus her father’s outburst. “There’s one other thing;” she admitted as she watched her wife comb her fingers through her wet, matted hair. Honeymaren looked at her in question and so she continued; “I haven’t found the right time to tell anyone that we’re married yet.”

Honeymaren stalled her movements as if processing what she’d just heard. “Do they know we’re still together?”

“I’m sure they do.”

“But you haven’t actually said anything?”

Elsa shook her head feeling terrible for the position she’d landed them in. It seems their time away from Arendelle wasn’t long enough to break the habit of having secrets under this roof.

Honeymaren stepped up to her and linked their hands as she spoke calmly; “the next move is yours Elsa, I won’t say or do anything you don’t want me to. I’d hate to make you uncomfortable.”

Elsa was unsure of what to do and so took the coward’s way out; “maybe just for tonight we play it by ear and see if they come to the conclusion themselves?”

“I can do that for one night;” Honeymaren teased as she left a light kiss to the blonde’s ever inviting lips. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful.”

* * *

The two young women stood in the hallway on the other side of the door that concealed Elsa’s family. They stood hand in hand, but knew to walk into that room, they’d need to release one another, but neither was ready to do so. Instead they just stood on the other side of the heavy door.

Elsa let go one last deep breath and dropped her wife’s hand as she went to grasp the door handle. Just as her skin was about to make contact with the brass, the door was pulled open and the handle slipped away.

The redhead jumped as she stood in the doorway clearly surprised to have bumped into her sister; “I was just coming to see where you two were. Hi Honeymaren, I’m so glad you finally made it!” Anna wasted no time and gave the two the same time increment for their own words as she threw her arms around Honeymaren in greeting before clasping their hands and dragging them into the sitting room.

“Found them!” Anna cheered as she walked them across the room to where Olaf was happily playing on the floor and the King and Queen were sitting.

That was before they’d realised they had new company and immediately rose from their chairs in an attempt to not make this encounter any more uncomfortable that it already felt.

Iduna chose to speak first as her husband beside her seemed to hesitate; “it’s good to see you warmed and dry Honeymaren.”

“Thank you your Majesty.”

“I told you earlier, please Iduna is just fine” Even without knowing their relationship for sure, the Queen knew that the woman stood with her damp hair next to her daughter meant a great deal to her. Any friend of Elsa’s that warranted the reaction she saw from the blonde an hour before could address her so familiarly.

“Welcome back to Arendelle, Honeymaren. I hope you feel most comfortable here during your stay.”

Honeymaren chose to not address the King by any title as she wasn’t sure if he would follow in his wife’s footsteps. “Thank you; it definitely feels strange to be back here.” That was no lie for sure, especially as before she’d been downstairs and not here sharing in small talk with the King and Queen.

“This is Olaf, he’s clearly a lot bigger since you last saw him;” Anna mirrored her action from the night Elsa arrived and scooped up the little boy to meet their guest.

Honeymaren bent down to address the boy but was sure to be mindful of his personal space. “Hey Olaf. I’m Maren; I’m your sister…’s friend.” She stumbled at the end their as she almost went to say sister-in-law and then butchered it again and landed on friend, close call. She knew it was as she saw Elsa tense from the corner of her eye.

“He’s such a shy boy around strangers, I’m sure he’ll warm up to you eventually.” Iduna assured still having not moved from her spot. “Are you hungry Honeymaren?”

The brunette looked to the Queen full of guilt and said; “not in the slightest, if I am to be completely honest, I haven’t slept in two days…” she stalled not knowing how to be polite about her next idea.

She caught on anyway and rushed to explain; “of course, Elsa can show you to the room we had set up for you.”

“Thank you. It was lovely seeing you all again, I’m sure after some sleep I’ll be better company;” Honeymaren addressed the room finishing with a respectful bow and proceeded to follow her wife out of the room all while fighting the urge to let her hand slip into hers.

The pair moved silently through the castle relieved that the initial meeting was over with and without too much of an incident.

“We have separate rooms!?” Honeymaren whined as she continued to follow the blonde through the damp feeling halls even though the rain fall outside had finally ceased.

Elsa came to a door a couple down from Anna’s which lay across from her own. She looked over her shoulder to the brunette woman as she rested her hand on the cold door handle; “that’s a symptom of me not being upfront with them, I’m sorry.”

As the two women entered the abandoned room Honeymaren spun the blonde around and closed the door as she draped her arms around her slight waist. “And I was so looking forward to having you in my arms again.”

“You and I both;” Elsa admitted as she looked into the amber eyes of her wife and wove her arms around her waist.

Honeymaren mumbled sleepily out as she appeared to melt into her wife’s hold; “Maybe you could lay with me now? They won’t come looking for you for a while surely.”

“Now that is a rather tempting idea.”

“One that you can’t refuse?” She asked as she led the blonde over to the vast bed that was calling to her. Honeymaren sank onto the soft, airy mattress as Elsa came to stand between her knees and looked down at her lovingly.

“One that I can’t refuse, given that I thought you’d been run off the road yesterday!” Elsa pointed out matter-of-factly before relief flooded her body as she finally realised that her Honeymaren was safe, secure, and warm right in front of her. She poured that relief into a kiss that left the other woman unable to question how worried her wife had been.

“I will never leave you again;” she promised the blonde as she pushed her hair away from her face. “Now come on, I think we’re both exhausted; let’s lay down.” Honeymaren then crawled up to the top of the bed and pulled down the sheets waiting for the blonde to join her.

It didn’t take long for them to find a comfortable position under the teal blue comforter with matching pillows that clashed horrifically with the lime green walls, but they were happy. They were finally reunited and in one another’s arms, sharing their warmth and their love. Elsa had her back to the hard, wooden headboard, propped up by a cluster of down cushions, varying in texture and shade of green. Honeymaren was snuggled into her side, head on a pillow at her hip as her wife ran her fingers delicately through her damp hair.

After a few beats as they listen to the rain begin to patter down again against the thick glass window Elsa broke their silent contemplation. “I can’t help but feel us coming here was a bad idea.”

“You can’t say that after I travelled in the pouring rain to get here;” the brunette mumbled sleepily into her pillow as she squeezed Elsa in close by the arm that she had rested over her lap.

Elsa gave a small chuckle at her wife and looked down at her while she continued to play with her hair; “just sleep Maren; you’ve earned it.”

“I love you;” it was mumbled and weighed heavy with fatigue.

“I love you.”

* * *

“Honeymaren sleeping?” She heard her sister call to her as she tried to silently slip into the dining room for dinner. She’d stayed with her sleeping wife until she noted the hour on the ever ticking clock on the mantel. Elsa had managed to swap her warm body for the equally warm cushion she’d been leaning against. In reality Elsa would have liked to stay where she was until her wife was awake and fully rested and then stay some more. Being under her parents roof again meant that wasn’t a possibility. She felt as if it was three years before and she was still sneaking around with the brunette; some things never change.

The blonde smiled over to the redhead as she took her seat and felt her parents eyes on her; “yes, I think it’s best to leave her there. We can take her up a plate later.” She noted that her brother was once again absent from the family meal, but also noted the extra place setting next to her sister who had shuffled down towards her mother on her side of the table.

“I hope the horrible weather hasn’t made her ill?” The Queen spoke up as she placed a chicken breast on her plate from the serving dish being offered to her by a very smartly dressed Northuldran. He must be one of the Northuldra who chose to remain employed at the castle after Agnarr lifted the restrictions and enslavement.

“Thank you Mother, but I think it was just the travelling itself that has caused Maren to be so exhausted.” Elsa could feel this awkward tension that she couldn’t quite explain settle around the room so she chose to steer the conversation away from her sleeping beauty upstairs. “I’m sure a good night’s sleep will be all she needs to reset her and we can get on with celebrating Anna’s birthday. What have you got left to finalise for your ball?”

The rest of the dinner was full of Anna and Iduna sharing all the many details about the upcoming ball while Elsa yearned to return to the arms she’d missed for the last four days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a filler chapter I'm afraid, but I hope you enjoyed some of the sweet moments between Elsa and Honeymaren. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments; it makes me so happy to know that you're enjoying this story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reoccurring theme in this story is the Arendellian prejudice towards the Northuldra. This includes the use of offensive and inappropriate language. Each chapter that this topic is brought up in I will provide a mention in the author note. I, in no way, wish to offend any member of society and have included this theme in my storyline because it does resonate with real life.
> 
> Also I'd like to give you all a heads up that there is some NSFW (consensual) content in the last part of this chapter. If that is something you don't like to read, please feel free to skip over it.

Elsa chose not to return to Honeymaren after dinner beyond retrieving her a plate of food from the kitchens and leaving it silently on the bedside table. She resisted the urge to stand and watch her love in the dim light that draped over the room.

It was because of this resistance that Elsa awoke alone in her own bed feeling cold regardless of the sun streaming in through the window, at least the weather had finally improved, birds could be heard singing in the distance. The blonde let out a huff of frustration still thinking of the words she'd spoke to her wife the evening before. She couldn’t help but feel that it was one of the worst ideas she had, returning to Arendelle, but she hated herself more for neglecting to share the news of her nuptials to anyone. So it was really all her fault that this visit felt so terrible, but it wasn’t something she just wanted to share over tea and it definitely wasn’t something she wanted to share if it was going to steal the attention away from Anna. It wouldn’t be fair to the redhead when she was trying to celebrate her sixteenth birthday. Maybe Elsa will tell them after the ball, maybe.

Elsa had planned to meet Honeymaren in the room she’d left her in last night, but that was scarpered as the room was empty now. Instead they were reunited in the dining room where breakfast was set up for the family. The King was nowhere to be found, much to Elsa’s relief; she still didn’t quite trust him after his outburst but she didn’t want to think on that now. Right now she wanted to focus on how sweet the scene in front of her was. Her wife had pulled her chair over to where Olaf was sat on his own chair at the table and was buttering some toast before lathering on some berry jam for him, all while he jabbered on about nothing. It seemed he’d come around fast to the brunette. Elsa could feel the dopey smile on her face but was powerless to remove it as she caught the eye of the woman who then greeted her with a; “good morning.”

The greeting was then shared by her sister and mother too as she took her usual seat in front of the array of salmon, bread, fruits, and yoghurt.

“It looks like Olaf has a new favourite;” Anna chuckled out as she saw her sister watch the two interact.

“I can’t say I’m not a little envious; I’ve been here four days longer and he still hasn’t managed to look me in the eye.”

Honeymaren looked away from the small boy as she heard her wife’s words and shot her a beaming smile before taking a sip of juice.

* * *

Not long after their breakfast all four women were making their way into the market square of Arendelle. It had taken a very present mind for the two women not to reach out to one another as they walked to avoid any unwanted attention from residence, but more importantly the attention of the Queen and Princess. The women were on their way to the bake shop to ensure that everything was running on schedule for the cake to be finished and delivered in time for the ball in two days’ time. Anna was visibly excited for the upcoming ball as they exited the shop with the good news they had been looking for. Elsa was left in little surprise when she found out that Anna had requested a double chocolate crunch cake for her celebration, and secretly she was equally excited for the cake as her sister appeared to be.

She was trying to explain why the cakes at this specific bake shop were especially good to Honeymaren as they meandered around the town after separating from the Queen and redhead Princess for the afternoon. Even given the public setting, the pair were grateful for some privacy from Elsa’s family outside of the castle. Iduna had been very kind and had left them with a pouch of coins for any items they wished to purchase on their visit knowing that the forest didn’t deal in currency like Arendelle did.

“So it’s like that pudding you all used to have that I may, or may not, have tried some of the left overs for? The hot one with the chocolate and nuts?” The brunette eagerly asked remembering the sweet taste from all those years ago. As was usual Honeymaren had been left to clean the plates after the family has eaten their fill. She had been wondering why her brother was hanging around in the scullery as she waited for the final dishes to be brought down. All was made clear when his eyes doubled in size at the sight of the remaining wedge of indulgent chocolate pudding. It turned out one of the server boys had let slip to Ryder that the dessert for the evening never got completely eaten by the family due to the rich nature of it. Ryder obviously thought he’d chance his arm at getting a taste before his sister could dispose of it. Who was she to deny her brother a small amount of happiness, and who was she to deny herself such a treat. They’d made sure the scullery door was firmly shut before tucking in; it was nothing like she’d ever experienced in her life. And it seemed that the memory had stayed with her all this time. Now she was looking forward to Anna’s ball just a tiny bit.

“Hey, look it’s Kristoff;” Elsa pulled her wife out of her daydreams about confectionary delights as she paused their meandering to look at the blond man as he spoke animatedly with an Arendellian man. Kristoff was known for his large stature, but this man seemed to pay it no mind as he seemed to share some more words with the young man.

With a few more steps Elsa and Honeymaren came to stand beside Kristoff as the colour began to rise in his face. “Last week it was half that much;” he insisted trying to keep his temper in check.

“That’s the only price I can offer you Mr Bjorgman; if you can’t afford it I suggest you move along;” the seller said in a snide manor at the obviously distressed man as he looked down his nose.

His dismissive look shifted to disgust as the two women came into his view and Elsa addressed the blond man; “is everything alright Kristoff?”

Before he could answer his friend who had placed her hand on his shoulder kindly, the dark haired man with the silly little beard from before cut in with sharp words of outrage; “how dare you address us in such a familiar manor!” That’s rich considering she hadn’t even paid the man a single ounce of attention since making her way over to her friend. “Take yourself and your filth and be gone;” the vile creature spat out at the two women. All they could find themselves able to do was to look on with shock as he waved his hands at them. He had obviously only paid them enough mind to recognise their Northuldra clothing and hadn’t actually bothered to look at them as people. Though, Elsa was doubtful that this man was even capable of treating anyone around him with any ounce of respect. She knew she’d been gone for almost three years, she was dressed like they’d never seen before, and she carried herself differently, but she had wondered if the people of Arendelle would recognise her.

If it were possible Kristoff stood taller to tower over the poor excuse of a man; “you will treat a member of the royal family with more respect.”

The man scoffed at Kristoff before looking back to the two women where Honeymaren had subconsciously grabbed hold of her wife’s hand. Honeymaren always knew there was more than a chance there would be hostility towards herself for being Northuldra and supposedly seducing the Princess. What she hadn’t thought about was her wife facing this hostility too.

Elsa locked her icy blue eyes with the mundane brown of the now visibly sweating man as recognition seemed to flit across his face. She kept her head raised, shoulders back, and jaw firm as she swept her gaze away from him and back to her friend; “Kristoff, let’s go find you some supplies from someone who knows how to treat customers appropriately.” She didn’t pay the now shaking man any more attention as she linked her arm though the muscular one of the blond’s as Honeymaren still clung to her hand.

Honeymaren hadn’t seen this side of the blonde woman in a very long time, she’d forgotten in the time they’d spent in the forest how different Elsa’s upbringing was to her own. She knew how daft that sounded considering their history, but it’s just a testament to how happy they'd been in the Enchanted Forest. Seeing Elsa like this now was awe inspiring, she was the regal Princess once again who could occupy the attention of a room with a single clearing of the throat.

The three moved around the market square as multiple pairs of curious eyes tracked them after what had seemed to be a disagreement. That’s also not to mention the clothing Elsa and Honeymaren were dressed in for the day; but they owed it to their heritage and lives to represent the Northuldra, and wouldn’t dream of changing that to please others, especially small minded stranger.

Elsa made a mental note to inform her mother and father of the choice she’d like to make for the entire family in avoiding the business of that scrawny man. The trio came to a stop in a secluded area near the dock and each let out a sigh of relief.

“Well that was tense;” Honeymaren almost laughed out as they released one another and reflected on what had happened.

“Are you alright Kristoff?” Elsa repeated her question from earlier as she looked up at the man next to them.

“Yes, thank you for stepping in; I think I was about to lose it with him.” Kristoff admitted almost tentatively as he rang his hands together.

Elsa placed her hands on his fidgeting ones to stall his fussing and make him look to her.

Honeymaren spoke next; “what did you need from him anyway?” She’d dealt with her fair share of mistreatment from Arendellians in her time. Not too often in the actual castle, but when she’d been allowed some leave when Agnarr took the throne, those in the Kingdom weren’t too friendly. She wouldn’t wish it on anybody and yet here she was seeing her wife and their friend being mistreated for things beyond their control.

“Just some bits for Sven;” Kristoff brushed off seeming to have calmed considerably since moments ago.

“Well my mother gave us some coins, so if you see what you need somewhere else, between us I’m sure we can get Sven what he needs.” Elsa suggested cheerfully trying to convince her wife and friend that the day wasn’t all ruined. “I had hoped we’d bump into you Kristoff; I’d like to invite you to Anna’s birthday ball in two days’ time.”

“I couldn’t possibly Elsa! Surely your parents wouldn’t want me there?” Kristoff stumbled over his words as he began his protest along with hand movements.

Elsa just gave him a smile knowing this would be his reaction; “I want you there and I’m sure Anna would too.” That seemed to do the trick.

“But what would I wear?” Kristoff furrowed his brow as he contemplated his options.

“Well while we’re getting Sven his things, we could get you something to wear?” Honeymaren spoke up and looked at her wife for approval which she got immediately with a smile and an eager nod.

“I can’t afford anything fancy though;” Kristoff insisted not wanting to impose on the women.

“Think of it as a gift from us. Well the Queen, but us;” Elsa insisted getting excited thinking about Anna’s reaction as seeing Kristoff at the ball all dressed up.

Kristoff let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his large hands before looking between the two Northuldra before asking; “you’re not going to let me say no, are you?”

“Not a chance!” Honeymaren declared in triumph at his caving to their request.

“Let’s get on with it;” he reluctantly agreed to be Elsa and Honeymaren’s play thing for the afternoon as they dressed him up. Secretly he couldn’t help but look forward to the ball, not so much the clothes, but the ball with Anna for sure.

They spent the rest of their day flitting between stalls and shops putting together an outfit fit for a Prince, or well, a prince of a fellow. There was only one other instance of hostility thrown at the group from a shop keep that had insinuated that they’d never be able to afford anything from them and tried to laugh them out of the door. Elsa was happy to leave with a well-placed swing of the coin bag her mother had given her, with its royal crest embroidered onto it. That marked another on her list of places for the family to avoid; she hoped she wouldn’t have to add too many more to it by the end of the day. More for Honeymaren’s sake than her own; it wasn’t fair for the brunette to have to listen to such prejudiced tripe be spat at her.

It had taken all afternoon with many different purchases at different shops with trips back and forth, but finally Elsa was proud of the outfit they had put together for Kristoff. The man trusted their judgement considering Elsa grew up as a Princess and Honeymaren grew up surrounded by the King’s clothes. The girls had agreed to keep the clothes in the castle where they’ll let him get ready for the ball. With their plan in place and Sven’s items purchased, Kristoff bid the two women a good evening with much thanks and love.

The remainder of the evening went with very little to note. Agnarr was once again absent from the dinner as was made abundantly clear with his empty seat at the dining room table. Elsa couldn’t help but notice her wife’s relief when it was announced that the King would not be present for the meal tonight. Elsa could understand it, and was secretly relieved too. Honeymaren and Elsa had already spent the morning with Iduna and Anna, and so it was more comfortable just the four of them anyway.

Come night time, Elsa seemed not to be satisfied with the attention Honeymaren had paid her all day. She had enjoyed the smiles and the occasional hand holding and a very few stolen kisses, but laying in her empty bed seemed so wrong. The night before had seemed easier as she could remind herself that her wife was tired and sleeping after her long journey. Tonight, however, she knew Honeymaren could be laying there staring up at the ceiling in the dim light much the same as herself. It had been an hour or so since everyone had bid one another a good night and now Elsa had made up her mind.

With as little commotion as possible, the blonde slipped out of her bed, out into the cool air in the empty room. She felt the hair on her arms stand on their ends, not sure if it was the drop in temperature or the excitement that coursed through her veins at the thought of touching her wife again. With delicate movements Elsa left her room, careful to make as little noise as possible. As she smoothly disappeared into her wife’s room she was immediately met by the brunette as she sat up with a start.

“What are you doing in here?” Honeymaren asked the blonde as she followed her with her eyes as she tip-toed over to the footboard of the bed. The sheets were disorganised all over as if the brunette had been tossing and turning trying to chase sleep.

“I couldn’t sleep knowing that you were most likely awake along the hallway. It’s worse than when you weren’t here, now there’s just this temptation to cave into my craving to be held in your arms.” Elsa answered honestly with a burning desire to feel her wife next to her fuelling her words. She stood still looking at her wife still sat in her bed, sheets pooled around her waist with her loose undershirt hanging off her shoulders and her hair in its natural curls flowing over her shoulders. She was a vision to behold and worship.

“What do you need?” Honeymaren finally asked watching her wife stand there in the dim light that had settled over the room.

“Will you come and cuddle with me please?” Elsa asked sweetly and Honeymaren could have sworn she saw her bat her eyelashes, or was if just a trick of the light?

“Cuddle?” As if she could deny her anything anyway.

“Please;” Elsa asked again and reached out her hand for the brunette woman to take before being tugged from the bed.

As silently as she’d come, Elsa lead them back to her own room, to the room where it all started three years before.

They were once again, like the afternoon before, quick to find a comfortable position wrapped up in one another’s arms under the bed sheets. Elsa’s were blue instead of Honeymaren’s green ones though.

Honeymaren could have been transported back to the nights Elsa, the Princess of Arendelle, had curled herself up into her arms comfortably even with the river flowing with anxiety through their bodies at the prospect of being caught. Though, thinking on it now, that river was still raging inside her as she held the blonde in her arms with her chin resting on top of her head and breathed in deeply.

Elsa lost herself in the comforting, familiar sound of her wife’s heartbeat under her ear where she rested. She was transported to their lavvu back in the Enchanted Forest, oh how she wished that’s where they could be. Not under this roof where they were back to their sneaking around and stolen moments shared in private corners. She craved the freedom they’d fought for and found in the forest, she craved the freedom to express her love and adoration to the woman who had wrapped her safely in her arms without hesitation. It seemed silly to admit, but Elsa missed her wife and she was right in front of her. “Maren, will you kiss me?”

The brunette didn’t answer, but Elsa felt her chin move away to allow her to tip her head back. It was when she had done this that Honeymaren captured her lips with her own in a familiar dance. It was this familiarity that had Elsa parting her lips and inviting the brunette’s caressing tongue. It was too easy for the pair to slip into old habits especially when they had been separated after spending every moment with one another. It was then because of this slipping that Elsa ended up sitting astride Honeymaren’s hips as the brunette pushed the blonde’s undershirt up and over her head. Elsa ensured that Honeymaren’s followed suit quickly after as her hands ached to run along the exposed flesh.

Elsa, with little patience, moved off of Honeymaren and tugged the brunette’s thin trousers down her muscular legs. Even in the darkness of the room Elsa could see how breath taking she was; she’d never tire of the sight of her wife laid bare before her with lust and desire flooding her eyes. Before Elsa could resume her position over her wife, Honeymaren quickly sat up and coaxed Elsa onto her back where she removed her trousers with a deftness proving she had done this move before. The sheets were left forgotten at the foot of the bed as the two women drank each other in. Honeymaren’s lips savoured every inch of the blonde’s pale skin as moans were elicited from her lips and throat. Honeymaren progressed down her wife’s body enjoying the reactions she was reaping. She was stalled as she got closer to her prize by the blonde’s hands tightening on her hands that had yet to fully cease their exploration of the breasts under her palms. The hands were tugging her back up to her wanting lips, Honeymaren obliged with very little reluctance.

“Stay here with me; I want to see you.” Elsa managed to explain between the short breaths she was trying to control after such attention from her wife as her core begged for its own attention.

Honeymaren could only nod like an idiot as she became transfixed by the noises her wife was making and the dark look of pure desire that had claimed her eyes. Honeymaren caught the blonde’s knee as she turned on her side and hooked her leg over her Honeymaren's hip. The brunette pulled Elsa in to her and recaptured her lips. She couldn’t believe that after all the time they’d spent together, this woman could still be so intoxicating. She’d promised herself as she made her way to Arendelle that she wasn’t going to give in and risk getting caught doing anything like this. She had the respect of the King and Queen to earn and this was their home, and their daughter!

Elsa let her hands travel down the tan skin under her delicate fingers in a familiar path to her wife’s centre, encouraging Honeymaren to open her own legs. Elsa was pleasantly surprised to find out how wet she was for her; she’d been concerned that given their current location her wife would be reluctant to join in on the night’s activities. She quickly sort out that all important bundle of nerves and expertly circled them, dragging the wetness up to intensify the sensation.

While Honeymaren still had the presence of mind, she led her own hand to the warm, inviting core of the blonde. The two women quickly found their rhythm and steadily with no real haste, brought each other to simultaneous climaxes. They both fought the urge to cry out in ecstasy, but had been well practiced in the art of a quiet orgasm from how close their lavvu sat to the surrounding ones. The last thing they’d want is to be heard by a neighbour; the same principle applied tonight.

The lovers floated down from their highs as their breathing returned back to normal and the blood stopped pounding in their ears. Elsa unhooked her leg from the blonde as it began to cramp and instead shuffled back in to her embrace as she rested her head on her chest and listened to her steady heartbeat. As a chill settled over their perspiration speckled skin, Elsa eventually reached down for the previously discarded bed sheet.

“I never imagined how go it would be in an actual bed;” Elsa admitted into the silent room.

Honeymaren gave a chuckle and left a kiss to the blonde’s damp hair before suggesting; “maybe it’s because it’s this bed? It’s like we’ve gone full circle.”

Elsa hummed in agreement as sleep began to trickle over her body; finally able to rest with her wife next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of chapter five!
> 
> I was watching 'Into the Unknown: Making Frozen II' and in episode four there's a part where they're talking about all the parts that were changed or deleted after the screen test. The woman they were interviewing was talking about the scenes she'd been working on. On her monitor behind her is the fire side scene with Elsa and Honeymaren and she's talking about now having to delete all of her work. Are they saying that the fire side scene was originally different/longer? If so we need that content! But then I can't help but feel that we're being queerbaited with it, and there is nothing more that was planned with that scene. Okay, I'll stop now. If anyone has and thoughts/knowledge on this please let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start this chapter with a little more NSFW (consensual) content. As with the last chapter, I will give you a quick advanced warning that in this chapter there is again some offensive and inappropriate language used.

“Good morning beautiful.” The words floated to her ears as the sleep that had held her began to release its hold. When she opened her eyes she was met by the so very familiar ones that had greeted her every morning for the last three years.

Elsa stretched up to leave a light kiss on her wife’s lips before finally greeting her in return; “good morning my love. Did you sleep well?”

She hummed contently before she shared; “better than the night before anyway.” She pulled the blonde flush against her as her arms hadn’t released her all through the night.

Elsa let a smirk cross her lips as she took in the feel of the brunette’s glowing skin against her own. A devilish thought crossed her mind that she couldn’t ignore as she rolled them for her to end up laying chest to chest, nose to nose with her wife as her hips nestled between her legs. Honeymaren wasted no time in claiming the blonde’s lips hungrily at the suggestion they carry on their activities from the night before. Honeymaren let out a moan as Elsa’s hand brushed down her side and over her hip. Just as Honeymaren was about to surrender and lose herself to the pleasure the other woman was gifting her, the blonde leapt from her body as the door was thrown open.

Honeymaren looked to the door to see a very red-faced Anna who quickly spun around on the spot to avoid looking at the scene in front of her. Elsa quickly wrapped a blanket around herself before passing Honeymaren one also who took the hint and covered her naked body.

“Anna, you can turn around now?” Elsa’s unsure voice cut across the room to reach the red ears. It wasn’t as if Elsa really wanted to have a conversation with her sister right now, but the redhead hadn’t left and so clearly had something she needed to say.

The young woman gingerly looked over her shoulder to see the covered pair before stepping back around to face them. She cleared her throat before opening her mouth; “I’m just here to let you know that Mother wants to talk with you both this morning, so you might want to… you know… stop…”

It was at those words that Honeymaren was beyond pleased that it was Anna to walk in through the door and not the Queen herself.

“I mean, I didn’t know if you were still together. I’d hoped you were; not that I needed to see _that_! You saying something would have been great, just saying.” Anna continued somewhat awkwardly as she couldn’t quite look her sister square in the face.

It was Elsa’s turn not to be able to look at her sister as she admitted; “I’m sorry Anna, I didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable. Thank you for telling us about Mother.”

“You are forgiven, and you are welcome. I’ll see you both later, hopefully when you have some clothes on!” Anna didn’t give either woman a chance to make a retort before she was back behind the closed door.

“I suppose we should get ready before your mother comes in here and has a shock?” Honeymaren let out a chuckle hoping that Elsa would keep calm at what had just happened.

Elsa offered the brunette a smile, she chose not to dwell on Anna confirming her suspicions or how terribly awkward the whole thing had been. But instead chose to feel positive that Anna knew they were still involved and that her mother apparently wanted to speak with Honeymaren as well as herself. This could work, maybe they could let people figure it out on their own, obviously with less awkward and embarrassing encounters for all involved. Elsa leant over and left a kiss to the brunette’s smiling lips before hopping out of bed and moving about the room getting ready for the day.

* * *

When the Queen entered the room with a knock to the door she was greeted by her daughter sat at her dressing table combing through her long hair while Honeymaren stood leaning against the end of her daughter’s neatly made bed. It seemed she had interrupted a conversation between the two as the ghosts of smiles still lingered on their faces.

“Good morning Mother;” Elsa greeted her cheerfully from where she was looking to her through the mirror.

“Good morning Iduna;” Honeymaren gave her a warm smile as she entered the room and moved towards her daughter. Both women were dressed in the same style of clothing they’d each arrived in and still with their hair free and cascading down their backs. Iduna couldn’t help but think of how out of place they looked and most likely felt in the castle. She could imagine it was very similar to how she’d felt all those years back when she had followed Agnarr to Arendelle.

“Anna says you wanted to speak with us?” Elsa turned in her seat like she’d done in front of her mother a countless number of times before.

“Yes, I wanted to ask you both what you were planning on wearing tomorrow for the ball?” Iduna tried to fix the smile she was wearing on her face as she brought up the topic that had been weighing on her mind since her daughter had turned up unannounced.

The Queen’s attention was draw away from her daughter in front of her and to the casually standing woman still at the end of the bed. “We were actually discussing this yesterday Iduna;” Honeymaren sent her a smile with her eyes quickly flitting to the blonde beside her.

It still sat uncomfortably being addressed by the young woman with such familiarity, but the Queen stood by her decision to encourage the woman to do so. “Oh, and what did you settle on? You are of course entirely free to wear whatever you’d like, but if there was something specific you had in mind, I’d gladly help you to the best of my abilities.” She finished and looked to her daughter for an answer.

“That is very kind of you to say Mother, and most fortunate for us.” Elsa liked to make her mother happy and kept an eye on her face as she knew these words would do the trick.

“Yes, you see Elsa has told me about the collection of gowns you’ve been looking after, and it being Anna’s day we thought it would be a good opportunity to put them to good use.” Really the pair didn’t want to distract anyone away from the birthday girl at her own ball and thought wearing their gakti would have been the opposite of that.

“Oh how wonderful!” Since Elsa had arrived, she’d wanted to see her daughter returned to her former elegance, not to say she wasn’t beautiful in whatever she wore, but she’d missed the girl very much. “That is a lovely idea;” she rushed to correct her earlier elations. “I can get the seamstress to come this afternoon and make any alterations you need. Please spend the time before then looking through the gowns and choosing which ones you’d like to wear.”

Elsa gave her mother a kind smile; “that sounds perfect Mother, thank you.”

Iduna, feeling much happier and freer then when she’d entered the room, sent the two girls one last smile each. “I’ll leave you girls too it, though if you do need any help please don’t hesitate to ask;” she called over to them as she moved through the door way and left the girls in peace.

* * *

It wasn’t too much further into the day’s activities and the two Northuldra women had made their way to the gown room where all of Princess Elsa’s clothing had been stored since her departure. That was a life Elsa didn’t recognise now as she ran her hand along all the fabrics from where they were hung up. It was odd to think that back then her life was full of literal colour, with all these gowns in every shade you could imagine. Now her life was more full of colour but on a metaphorical sense; that’s not to say that the forest in Autumn wasn’t the most brilliant shades of red, orange, and yellow, or Springtime when all the flowers and trees were in bloom. This metaphorical colour was nothing she’d give up for a literal one; happiness and freedom and love were the brightest colours in her life now. They provided light, comfort, and warmth; she could ask for nothing more.

Elsa had tried on a couple of the more subdued dresses from the collection, but wasn’t thrilled at either. She’d thought it would feel so out of place to step back into the gowns now, but it almost felt like a phoenix being reborn from its ashes. Here she was having declared her love for the woman stood opposite her, living in peace and acceptance in the most beautiful setting, and now preparing to attend a ball in her former home with said woman on her arm. They were going to finally share that dance in the ball room downstairs after three years, and so this moment felt so right to her. She was thinking as much as she stood in only her slip when she looked up to her wife who hadn’t moved since entering the room. Honeymaren had a look of apprehension as she leant against the cabinet against the wall that housed some jewellery. The brunette was still fully dressed in her gakti from that morning and was staring at the selection of gowns that Elsa had laid out on the table in the middle of the room.

“Are you really not going to try one on?” Elsa spoke gently not wanting to startle her wife as well as offend her.

Honeymaren brought her eyes up to meet the blonde’s and admitted carefully; “I think I just need to prepare myself first.”

Elsa gave her a reassuring smile from across the table, not wanting to overcrowd her; “Maren, it’s just a dress.” It wasn’t said with any negative reflection only warmth.

“But I’ve never worn a dress before and this seems like a big deal.” Honeymaren began to ring her hands together not wanting to upset her wife over something that could be seen as silly.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Elsa really didn’t want Honeymaren to feel uncomfortable and was trying to keep the situation as calm and unpressured as possible.

The brunette threw her arm up to gesture towards the walls of dresses; “that’s easy for you to say; these are all your gowns!” Honeymaren declared with a defeated chuckle and smirk.

Elsa smiled back at her and shook her head slowly before pointing out; “they were, but not anymore. They’re just pieces of fabric; they mean nothing more.” Elsa was fighting the urge to walk around the table and take her wife’s hands in her own, but knew it would then be too much temptation to then kiss away her worries. They’d left the door ajar as they waited for the seamstress to arrive and had wanted a way to ensure their behaviour stayed in check after their mutual caving last night.

“It just feels wrong;” Honeymaren admitted in a small voice, again not wanting to upset the blonde.

“We really don’t have to wear them tomorrow;” Elsa insisted as she watched her wife almost squirm under her gaze.

Honeymaren shook her head immediately; “I want to, I think.”

“I don’t want to force you into anything.”

“You aren’t, it was my idea in the first place.” That was the truth, after she’d seen the treatment her wife had gotten in the kingdom yesterday she’d do anything for her not to have the same reaction at her own sister’s birthday ball.

Somewhat satisfied, Elsa lent with her hands pressing into the table and looked down to the gown selection again. “Then you keep standing there and tell me which one looks best.”

Honeymaren gulped as her eyes were drawn to her wife’s prominent cleavage peeking out from the top of her plain slip while her toned biceps strained from the weight being applied to them. Honeymaren dragged her eyes away only to slip down her wife’s slender body, drinking every curve in as she went. “You could wear only that slip tomorrow and still be the most beautiful person in the room;” she practically drooled as she complemented the blonde.

“Such a smooth talker;” Elsa smirked knowing full well the thoughts running through the brunette’s mind as she watched her eyes wander down her body.

The brunette cleared her throat as she managed to control herself once again before admitting semi-confidently; “I’ve always liked you in blue or white.”

“Okay, so that narrows it down to these here.” Elsa nodded before moving aside the reds, greens, and purples.

“I do hope I’m not interrupting Ladies.”

A stranger's voice caused the two women to snap their heads towards the door. At seeing an unfamiliar well dress gentleman, Honeymaren stepped around the corner of the table and stood in his eye line to shield her wife before demanding in a commanding tone; “get out!” It was a tone Elsa had heard many times in the forest, she liked to call it her ‘warrior tone’, after training with the Northuldra for a couple of years, much to Elsa’s dismay, Honeymaren had been taught how to carry her voice well.

The redheaded man, who had huge, obnoxious, ugly sideburns, the pair noted, lifted his hands with palms facing them in an apparent show of innocence. They’d have possibly believed him if he’d read the room and turned to give Elsa some privacy, but instead he advanced towards them even more. He had a smug look stuck on his face as he spoke in a far too casual tone; “now, now, we’re all friends here.”

Honeymaren took her own step forward to prevent this man getting any closer to Elsa. “You are mistaken sir, we don’t know you.” Elsa could imagine her wife holding her spear as she spoke these words as evenly as she could without getting annoyed. 

From over Honeymaren’s shoulder Elsa saw the man give her a look she couldn’t recognise, but it definitely didn’t sit well with her. “Let me introduce myself, I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles;” he gave a small bow now looking to Elsa and seemingly ignoring the brunette woman in front of him. So this was the man Anna was so taken by; she couldn’t see why even from this short encounter.

If it were possible Honeymaren seemed to stand taller as to command the attention of the man with his wandering eyes; “that’s very nice, but I will ask you to leave one last time and stop staring at my w… Lady. I don’t think the King and Queen would like to hear about you leering at their daughter.”

Realisation crossed his features, but lacked any guilt which infuriated the Northuldran. “So you’re Elsa, Anna has told me so much about you;” he reached out a hand to greet the blonde which Honeymaren quickly thwacked away with her own. He pulled his hand away to his chest flexing it as if to feel for any damages with a look of pure disgust on his face. His next words were almost spat out over Honeymaren to Elsa behind her; “you can tell your savage to stand down, I’m not going to hurt anyone.”

It was Elsa’s turn to address the offending man now as she came to stand immediately behind her wife, still using her as a body shield to avoid his slimy gaze; “how dare you talk about a person like that! You’ve been asked to leave, now do so.” She wasn’t quite as calm and controlled as her wife, but it seemed to do the trick anyway.

He gave her another of those unreadable looks and ignored the brunette as he took a step back. “Of course, where are my manners? Good day Princess;” he gave a bow and a smile before leaving the room fully.

Honeymaren rushed to the door to close it resisting the urge to lock it too. She spun around to look to Elsa who was looking a little washed out; “who the hell was that?”

Elsa lifted her arm and gestured in the general direction he went in before sharing; “that’s Anna’s current love interest.”

Honeymaren’s face screwed up in confusion as she took in the words she’d just heard; “what about Kristoff?”

“Apparently not;” Elsa shook her head just as confused as the other woman. How could her sister say that that man was anything to be admired!?

“I don’t like him;” Honeymaren had done well until this point to keep her emotions in check, but now she was fuming. Not only had this Hans leered at her wife, but had actively insulted her and their culture.

Elsa nodded to the brunette; “you and I both. Let’s be sure to keep an eye on him.”

* * *

There was an extra place setting at dinner that night. Elsa sat across from her sister waiting for their parents and hopefully Olaf, and was listening to Anna quickly run through the cutlery on the table with Honeymaren. She’d asked the redhead to give her a refresher even though she was pretty confident after helping set the family’s table for years. Elsa loved that her wife felt comfortable enough to ask her sister such a thing and was equally glad that Anna wasn’t belittling her for it.

Their quite chatting was brought to a stop by the double doors at the end of the room being pushed open and voices chatting together. Elsa felt her blood run cold as she saw Hans entering the room with the King and Queen. The place setting wasn’t for her brother as wished; of course it was for the Prince of the Southern Isles.

“Of course you’ve met our Anna before Hans, but I don’t think you’ve met our other daughter Elsa, or our guest Honeymaren.” Her father always loved to play host, and he did it well as he swept his arm around the room pointing out the two women as he spoke.

“You are mistake Father, Honeymaren and I had the privilege of being introduced to Prince Hans this afternoon.” Elsa spoke up from where she still sat, not indicating that she was going to move to greet their guest.

“That’s right you Majesty; I had the good fortune of bumping into these beautiful ladies when I was reacquainting myself with the castle earlier;” Hans explained seamlessly. If Elsa and Honeymaren had been left in any doubt of the man’s character it was all gone now at his show of blatant lying and manipulation.

Iduna looked to her eldest, a look of disgust had fallen across her face, one that matched the brunette woman sat further down the table. She threw her a look of questioning which only gained the response of a small smile and head shake from the blonde. The Queen tried to brush the moment off as her husband indicated that they should take their seats as dinner will be served soon.

Elsa was grateful that Hans was sat on her left side and so, if needed, a well-placed fork could provide useful. She was tempted to use this manoeuvre now as he eyed her wife from across the table. This was while the rest of the table guests were listening to Anna as she spoke about some of the last minute details that will need to be completed before the ball tomorrow.

“Of course, there are your twos dresses that we need to get back from Mrs Dibbot. She promises that she’ll have them done by then, so fingers crossed that goes to plan.” Anna flitted back and forth between the blonde opposite her and the brunette on her right.

“You don’t need to add that to your already long list for tomorrow; Mrs Dibbot has never let us down. Besides, if something does go wrong, we will figure something out. Let Honeymaren and I worry about our own dresses.” Elsa insisted trying to lessen the stress her sister was clearly feeling so close to the big day.

“So you don’t have dresses in the forest?” Hans enquired with a casualness to his tone that seemed misplaced.

Elsa turned to the man with a smile that Honeymaren recognised to be full of mischief. She had looked to her wife to gage how they were going to answer the obvious insult to their wardrobe choice for dinner. “They aren’t very practical when hunting;” she shared with a seriousness that Hans seemed to accept with little hesitation as she saw his eyes shift to her face in disbelief first.

“Or in combat;” Honeymaren mulled over as if tasting the words as they tumbled around her mouth as she joined her wife in her game of teasing.

He visibly gulped as he watched Honeymaren opposite him toy with her dinner knife with great dexterity. He gave a nod as he looked down to his half eaten plate of food; “that makes sense.”

“They’re messing with you Hans, right Elsa, Honeymaren?” Anna asked them pointedly after trying to reassure the suddenly quiet man.

“You wish.” Honeymaren spoke so quietly and with little thought, but her wife had been expecting her to react and so was watching her, waiting. Being correct and the words themselves caused Elsa much amusement and she couldn’t control the laughter that erupted from her lips. Honeymaren shot her head up to the blonde and when she saw her looking in her direction she knew she’d heard her. One of her most favourite things to do in the world was to make the blonde woman laugh, especially like this. She couldn’t help but join in.

Luckily the whole thing was timed perfectly for the man to think they were laughing from the enjoyment of messing with him. The redheaded man visibly relaxed; “you really had me there.”

The rest of the dinner continued in an uneventful manor. The performance Hans was giving to the family continued much the same; it made Elsa’s skin crawl. In truth he hadn’t said anything too different from those that had been spat at them the day before, they could even be excused as him being uneducated. There was something though, in the way he hadn’t vacated the room as soon as he’d recognised her state of undress, especially after he’d been asked and then again when he knew she was the daughter of the King and Queen. In the small amount of words Anna has shared with her about this man, he seemed to have won her over. She just hoped it wasn’t too late to convince her sister otherwise. She chose not to ruin her sister’s ball and enjoyment of the day and so will approach her with the subject after. She just had to get through the next day with him under the same roof.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning for offensive and inappropriate language from our favourite character Hans. 
> 
> Trigger warning for brief mention of non-consensual sexual contact.

Elsa had decided to bathe after their family dinner and so Honeymaren chose to entertain herself and took off for a wander around the gardens. In the two days she’d been in Arendelle the lack of moving around had caused her to become agitated; she hoped a walk would do her good. It was a warm evening, the ground still radiating heat under her feet from baking in the sun all day. The sun was dipping ever lower in the purple sky as she surrendered to the sticky warmth on her skin, as well as the sound of the birds that swooped in and out the trees collecting insect for their supper.

Honeymaren didn’t realise just how far she’d walked around the outside of the castle until deep voices met her previously occupied ears. She realised as she looked up to the open window above, from which the voices were emanating, that she had walked along to the guest wing. One voice definitely belonged to the arrogant Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. The second was a man’s voice she didn’t recognise. Curiosity got the better of her and she paused to take a listen under the window.

“I apologise for interrupting Sir, I needed you to do a final fitting for your tails tomorrow.”

“It’s a pity you couldn’t have waited another minute or two.”

“Again Sir, I apologise.”

“It doesn’t matter now, I’ll see her tomorrow and I’m sure we can finish what we started. These Princesses are too easy; some kind words and they’re practically throwing themselves at me. Princess Anna is no different, if a little over excited. No, tomorrow I’ll see what happens and then I’ll make my leave with the usual excuses.”

“Very good Sir.”

“These people must be mad to think I’d want to marry this young while I can get all this attention from such beautiful women. I’m not going to say goodbye to that, especially not for someone without a throne in their future. Now if I could get the sister, maybe, but she’s too prickly to even approach. Though she has the most beautiful figure I’ve seen in my time; it must be all that hunting in the forest!” She heard him laugh in enjoyment at his own joke as she felt bile rise and burn in her throat.

Honeymaren felt her blood boil as her fists clenched at her sides, she fought the urge to claw her way up the wall and leap through his window. If only she had kept her knife on her belt and not been so consumed with wanting to keep the King and Queen happy. He was disrespecting her wife and she wanted to watch the blood drain from his face when he realised just what that meant. If only they weren’t in Arendelle.

Honeymaren knew what she had to do next, that’s after she’d walked off this anger that pulsed through her arteries and veins.

* * *

The morning and early afternoon had been fast to pass as the castle was bustling with activity preparing the ball room for the evening’s celebration. The Princess’ birthday didn’t fall for another three days, but balls were always better held on a weekend to allow the maximum number of guests to make time for the occasion.

Much to Anna’s relief Mrs Dibbot did not let them down, as usual, and Elsa and Honeymaren’s altered dresses arrived without delay that morning.

Iduna approved of Elsa’s choice, with Honeymaren’s help, of a more conservative soft baby blue dress with a lace bodice. It hugged nicely against her waist before draping away to form a loose skirt. It had a full shoulder and lacked sleeves, but showed off an amount of her back that she knew would drive her wife crazy. It was the first place her lips touched her body, other than her face and neck, after giving her a massage one of their first nights in the lavvu she and Ryder had built her. Till this day it remained one of Honeymaren’s favourite parts of the blonde, loving to trail her hands along the delicate skin whenever chance called.

The Queen had shared her approval before ushering her daughter to take a seat at the dressing table. Iduna couldn’t deny that her mind wandered to how Elsa looked more like the daughter she’d known for sixteen years than in the last week. She knew it was selfish to think so, her daughter had sought out her happiness, and Iduna didn’t want to stand in her way any longer so she chose to keep her thoughts from passing her lips.

“How are you thinking of wearing your hair Darling?” Iduna looked to her daughter in the mirror atop the table as she ran her fingers through the soft blonde strands.

Elsa looked up to her mother from where she was rummaging through the jewellery she’d left behind. “Probably just keep it down;” she shrugged having not given it much thought.

Iduna gave a soft pout of slight disappointment. “Are you sure? Not even half up, like this?” Iduna expertly parted the hair and held the top sections up away from her daughter’s neck.

Elsa’s eyes grew as realisation struck her; “Mother I…”

The Queen cut her off; “what’s this?” Iduna still held her daughter’s hair in one hand as the other came to hover over the darkened scar tissue behind her daughter’s ear.

“It’s just a tattoo;” Elsa brought her hand up to quickly conceal the mark as she spun out of her mother’s loose grip on her hair. The blonde now stood next to her mother at eye level with her declaration of love once again hidden from view.

“Just a tattoo? Elsa why would you mark yourself like this, brand yourself even?” The Queen wasn’t angry only concerned. This wasn’t the actions of the daughter she’d raised, but she then had to consider that the woman stood in front of her wasn’t the same girl she last seen almost three years before.

Elsa couldn’t look her mother in the eye as she admitted; “I just wanted to do something for me.”

Iduna brought a hand up to cradle the young woman’s cheek warmly; “but you’re perfect as you are; you didn’t need to change anything.”

Elsa felt trapped in her mother’s hold, even if it was just a show of affection. She fought with the inner panic to look her mother in the eyes; she was glad she had as she was met with kindness and love. “It felt like the right thing to do after all the secrets and blindly following what people wanted. This was something I could finally do just for me.” That’s not to mention her wife’s matching mark on her own patch of skin.

The Queen heard the hidden message in her daughter’s words. It had been herself and her husband that was the main controlling factor for Elsa when she was still in Arendelle. It was these controlling behaviours that forced her to leave and seek out a happier life. Iduna will always carry the guilt of that, though it had been eased somewhat in the last week at seeing just how much happier and freer her daughter seemed to be. Iduna knew this feeling of wanting to do something just for yourself. When she’d arrived in Arendelle, alone and sacred, and while those around her were telling her how she should act and what she should wear, there were little things she did just to defy these expectations. She would do subtle things like braid her hair in a design that was unseen in Arendelle and was how her aunt would do her hair each morning. There was also the month or two where Iduna would carry a Northuldra knife with her, concealed on her person. Even that one she’ll admit was going too far. Then once she became a mother she made sure to sing the Northuldra lullaby that her father sang to her as a small child to her own children. “I understand completely, but maybe we should leave this down.” Iduna finished with a knowing chuckle as she swept Elsa’s hair behind her ear.

“Thank you;” Elsa caught her mother’s hand against the side of her face and leant into the embrace. That was half the truth out now, next was to let her mother find out Honeymaren had the same mark to declare their union. That can wait for another time though.

They released one another as Iduna looked down to the table where Elsa had appeared to have chosen some of the more simplistic jewels for the evening. Iduna reached down to pluck up the necklace and wordlessly secured it for her daughter. She gave her one last smile before informing; “I need to check on your brother, can you go and see how Anna and Honeymaren are getting on?”

Elsa nodded; “of course. Thank you for helping me.” Elsa landed a gentle kiss to her mother’s cheek before stepping back.

Iduna took in the sight of Elsa in her completed look for the night with an almost triumphant smile. “You look beautiful Elsa, I’m glad you’re here.” She gave her daughter’s hand a squeeze not expecting a reply and moved out of the room.

Elsa watched her go still not fully convinced that her life still wasn’t a mirage created from the desperate mind of the miserable Princess she’d supposedly left behind in Arendelle.

She did one final mirror check, happy with the results, not too over the top and subtle enough not to attract any unwanted attention, before she left the room to make her way down the hall. Once stood outside her wife’s door she placed a sound knock against the heavy wood. A smile grew on her face at hearing her wife consent to her entering.

Elsa was floored as Honeymaren stood in the middle of the room looking at her with unsure eyes. “How do I look?”

There was no doubt it Elsa’s mind of how she looked; she was radiant, ethereal, she was beyond beautiful. Her hunter green dress held her in all the right places, the double bodice covered a shear fabric beneath with the mesh over and it was teasing Elsa. Her mind wondered to what she’d look like with just the mesh fabric draped over her chest. Pull yourself together Elsa! The same style continued into the full length skirt with delicate embroidery detail added in. The dress was left sleeveless, yet another aspect that Elsa was thankful for as she got to appreciate her wife’s toned tanned biceps. Elsa could feel herself practically drool as Honeymaren’s eyes practically bore into her awaiting an answer. She managed to pull herself together as she distracted herself closing the door behind her before turning back to the brunette and admitting; “There are so many inappropriate thing I would like to do to you in that dress.” Before she realised those were the words she’d allowed to leave her lips a throat being cleared behind her made her jump around.

She could feel the colour rise on her face as she was met by her sister who wore a very outraged and yet mirthful look. Honeymaren’s laughter broke the awkward tension in the room before Anna joined it. The brunette moved across the room and cradled Elsa’s hands in her own as the mortified woman just stood there; “I’m glad after all these years that you still find me attractive.” Honeymaren planted a tender kiss to her wife’s still pink cheek.

Elsa tapped her gently on the chest; “as if you weren’t the most beautiful woman on Earth.”

Honeymaren shook her head; “see that’s not possible because you already have that title.”

“You two are so sickly sweet!” Anna proclaimed as she watched their encounter from where she still stood having hung up Honeymaren’s clothes.

Elsa shot her sister a look before actually looking at the redhead. “You look amazing Anna.” She spoke the truth as she watch her sister standing there in her royal purple gown, with the off the shoulder look, high neckline, and layered full length skirts. Her hair was in a most elegant up do accented with jewelled hair pins. She looked like a Princess Elsa thought stupidly to herself.

“Thank you, you two ready to head down?” Anna asked already heading towards the door.

The two other woman shared a look and Elsa gave a small nod before turning to her sister and stopping her; “actually Anna, there was something we wanted to talk with you about.”

“Oh, about what?”

“Actually, we wanted to talk about Hans.” Elsa watched the face of her sister carefully. Last night and all of today after Honeymaren shared with her what she’d heard, Elsa has debated on whether or not to repeat it all to Anna. If her sister truly thought she liked Hans, Elsa didn’t want to be the one to hurt her, but she also didn’t want to watch her be hurt by the poor excuse of a man either. Elsa also was drawn between telling her sister now, before the ball, or let her enjoy the evening first. Though seeing as what Honeymaren heard from Hans’ mouth, he doesn’t intend to let the redhead woman enjoy her birthday ball. She owed it to Anna to help protect her, but not by hiding things like this from her. She needed all the information laid out in front of her.

From the dinner the night before Anna knew her sister didn’t seem to like Hans. She was obviously free to make her own decision about people, but didn’t want Elsa to judge someone just because of what they represent. Hans was the figure in Anna’s story that Elsa had rejected in her own. Of course there were some aspects of Hans that Anna had come to be acquainted with that she’d hoped would never have been in Elsa’s story. Still, he was kind and gave her the attention she craved, everything else was just semantics, right? “Look, I know you both seemed to get off on the wrong foot yesterday, but…”

Elsa cut off her sister, but made sure not to sound harsh; “can you hear us out before you start defending him?”

“Okay;” Anna nodded before taking a seat on the edge of Honeymaren’s bed. Elsa joined her as the brunette brought over the chair from the dressing table and sat in front of them.

Elsa looked to her wife once everyone was settled and nodded to her to start; “last night I overheard him talking, to I presume his footman, he was saying some not kind things about you.” She looked to the redhead who was watching her intently.

“Please tell me what;” Anna encouraged with a decisive nod.

Honeymaren took a breath before thinking back to the night before and trying to work out how best to share what she’d heard. “He was saying he’d see what happens tonight, something about finishing something and then he’d ‘give the usual excuses’ and he’d leave.”

“Is that everything?” Anna asked half wondering and half hoping that it was all.

Both other women shook their heads regretfully.

“Please, I can take it.”

Honeymaren looked back to Elsa for approval who nodded; “he said he’d done it before and how he wasn’t looking to marry. He liked women ‘throwing themselves’ at him. He also said…” Honeymaren trailed off being considerate of Anna’s feelings in the moment.

“Please, I need to know.” Anna pushed as she watched the brunette stall.

“He said you were easy and no different from all the others.”

“And that’s everything?”

Honeymaren nodded honestly before rushing to add; “he said some unsavoury things about Elsa, but yes, that’s everything. I’m sorry Anna.” Honeymaren leant forward and rested her hand lightly on Anna’s knee in a show of comfort and solidarity.

Elsa threw her arm around her sister’s back as she insisted; “we’re not telling you this to hurt you or even persuade you against him.”

Anna placed her own hand on top of Honeymaren’s and one on Elsa’s knee too. “I know Elsa and you shouldn’t need to say sorry Honeymaren. Thank you! You’ve given me the perfect ammunition to get him to leave on my terms now.” She shared with the two women.

Honeymaren’s face screwed up in confusion; “you want him to leave? But I thought you liked him?”

Anna nodded and explained; “that was before this visit; he’s shown his true colours and now you’re story is the final push I needed.”

Relief flooded Elsa’s body as she dropped her arm from around the redhead. “Then you should know that he insulted Maren to her face and refused to leave when I wasn’t fully dressed.” Honeymaren nodded along to her wife’s words.

Anna looked in disgust at the words between them both; “that’s awful, I am so sorry to the both of you, it’s my fault that he’s even here in the first place to do that to you.”

“What are you going to do?” Elsa asked tucking a loose strand of Anna’s otherwise perfectly done hair behind her ear.

Anna fixed a serious look to her face knowing what she had to do next. “I need to speak with him tonight, but on my terms, when I’m ready.”

“We could help you out with that;” Honeymaren offered wanting to finally see the back of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Elsa was more than happy with how that conversation had gone, and was even more elated when it seemed Anna was already getting ready to say good-bye to the man in question. Now on to the next man in question. Once Anna had left them after they’d faked needing to do some last minute alterations to their outfits, and she shot them a look as if to say ‘no funny business’, the two women set off on their secret task.

Kristoff was standing in the back courtyard, near to the kitchens, trying to look the least suspicious that he could. It was a miracle that he’d even made it into the grounds, but he figured with the gates open and guests making their way to the ball room, it was easy to slip by in the mass of people.

“Could you try to look anymore out of place?” He turned over his shoulder to be met by Honeymaren and her words. Well they sounded like Honeymaren, but the woman stood in front of him now only resembled the woman he’d known from the Enchanted Forest slightly.

“Hey, I’m doing my best here. Where have you two been anyway?” He asked as he watched an equally un-Elsa like Elsa step up next to her wife. This was a glimpse of what he’d look like soon if their plan went as they’d hoped.

“We had some girl issues to deal with;” Honeymaren shrugged as she tried to walk over to him in the heels Anna had lent her on the gravel path.

He held up his hands; “enough said!”

“You ready?” Elsa asked as she looped her arm around her wife to help her walk back to the castle uninjured.

“Where are we going?” Kristoff asked as he ducked through a door after the women.

“We thought, as there’s no one upstairs and they’re all in the ball room, we’d go to Honeymaren’s room.” Elsa explained as she led the way through the kitchens apparently unseen by the busy staff and up the stairs.

“Oh please don’t let the King catch us;” he prayed aloud as the three of them moved up the staircase.

“It’ll be fine;” Honeymaren almost laughed at the man’s reaction from behind her.

“Easy for you to say, you’re a guest here, I’m just a poor orphan!” Kristoff pointed out as they entered the desired floor and moved to the room they were seeking.

Elsa hated to hear her friend talk so lowly of himself. “You are a great man and friend Kristoff;” Elsa insisted as she held the door open for them before closing it firmly behind them.

Kristoff tried not to gawk at the grandeur of the bedroom they’d entered and chose to focus on the task at hand. He clapped his hands together; “right, let’s get this over with then. I feel as if I’m playing dress up.”

“Well in that case how would you feel about some rouge?” Honeymaren teased as Elsa moved to the closet to collect the clothing they’d gotten the other day in town.

Kristoff shot her a look as if to say ‘drop dead’ that caused Honeymaren to burst out in laughter. He was far too easy to wind up. Once Honeymaren had sobered slightly she pointed out; “It’s one night Kristoff.”

“Yes, and it’s for Anna;” Elsa pointed out as she brought over the bags she had been looking for. She silently hoped Anna hadn’t seen them in the closet when she had hung up Honeymaren’s clothes for her earlier.

Kristoff gave a nod of mock confidence; “true, I can do this.”

“Hey if I can do it, so can you.” Honeymaren shared with her friend without a hint of mocking in her voice.

He locked eyes with the brunette and nodded again determined; “alright.”

Elsa relaxed glad he was more on board with the plan. “Now go behind here and start changing;” she handed him the clothes and gestured over to the screen in the corner of the room.

He took the bag before looking between both women and informing them; “you both look beautiful by the way.”

Honeymaren waved a hand at his sappiness; “yeah, yeah, now stop stalling and get moving.”

The two women waited in the middle of the room sharing in their own conversation in their own world. They were mostly talking about Iduna seeing Elsa’s tattoo and Honeymaren admitting that Anna most likely saw her own too. But as Elsa thought earlier, that was an issue for another day. Right now they were planning to surprise Anna with Kristoff at her birthday ball. It was as Elsa concluded this in her head that movement from next to the screen caught her eye.

“Wow, Kristoff;” the words left her lips, much like the ones earlier, without her consent. He looked handsome; the outfit didn’t quite match given that they were on a budget and a short time scale. None of it meant anything now as he stood in front of them; the black jacket was a lucky purchase that fit him perfectly. The trousers were a tiny bit too long, but nothing that would notice as his strong chest and shoulders demanded the attention. The white shirt held tightly around him, and Elsa would bet that the sleeves were too short, but luckily hidden by the jacket. As a last minute addition Elsa chose to add a royal purple pocket square that she’d found after seeing her sister’s dress that morning. She was glad to see that the shoes they’d managed to buy seemed to fit him fine too.

“I’m sorry I was looking for my friend Kristoff, was he behind there with you?”

“Stop it Maren. You look amazing, very dashing.” Elsa scolded her wife lightly before moving over to her friend and finishing the look by tying his bow-tie that was hung limp around his neck. She gave him a smile when she was finished and stepped away to view her handy work.

He gave her a nervous smile of his own; “thanks. Shall we get this over with?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Maren and Kristoff interacting! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos so far and all the lovely comments too


	8. Chapter 8

The room was teeming with life, a general level of chatter swamped the room along with the hot bodies as the orchestra continued to play. Anna was carrying out her Princess duty as Birthday Girl to greet each and every guest that entered through the ball room doors. Her polite greetings were stalled, however, when she recognised her sister, and Honeymaren enter each on the arm of Kristoff who stood in the middle.

“Kristoff?”

“Princess;” he greeted releasing the women as his sides before bowing to the redhead.

She quickly curtseyed back remembering her manners after being thrown at seeing him tonight. “What are you doing here?” She asked truly baffled. She hadn’t invited him tonight because she knew how awkward it could be for him, she figures now though that she should have given him the option to choose for himself as he may choose to surprise her like now.

“We invited him, we hope you don’t mind;” Elsa spoke up from where she’d been watching the interaction.

“No, of course not. You look good, handsome, you look nice.” The Princess stumbled over her words trying to find the most appropriate ones.

“Thank you, you look beautiful;” he replied kindly.

Anna was becoming increasingly aware of the queue of people building up behind them and so had to switch back to host mode; “thank you. Please enjoy yourselves tonight.”

“We will definitely try;” Honeymaren shared as she looked around at the decorated and busy ball room. It was like nothing she’d seen before.

“I’m really happy you’re here Kristoff;” Anna managed to say to Kristoff before they’d fully moved away.

He smiled down to her; “happy birthday Anna.”

“Where do you start with something like this?” Honeymaren asked for herself and Kristoff as they got swallowed up by the crowd.

“I usually find a good place to stand and avoid all eye contact and try to get through the night;” Elsa admitted casually to the pair as she swept her eyes around the room in search for that very spot.

“Elsa!” Honeymaren reprimanded. “This is our first and most likely only ball together; we’re not going to stand here and do nothing.”

“I was only saying that that is what I usually do. Plus that was when I was a Princess anyway.”

“Aren’t you still a Princess?” Kristoff joined the conversation with a question of his own.

“Technically, but I don’t care for the title.”

“Understandable. Can I get you ladies a drink?” He asked spotting a tray not too far from them.

“Yes please” they both answered at the same time resulting in a smile from all three.

Not two seconds had passed since Kristoff had walked away when a voice caused the two women to turn around; “Princess Elsa?”

“Lord Johannessen?” Elsa greeted in surprise at seeing the tall man before her.

“You look very well;” he complimented with ease and lacked any hidden agenda.

“Thank you, as do you.” Elsa was at a loss as to what to say to the man she’d no doubt hurt all those years ago.

She was saved from having to come up with any other topic of conversation as Arthur indicated to the brunette woman stood next to him. “Please allow me to introduce my wife, Lady Eleanor Johannessen.” Elsa thought them well matched with her glossy hair with its natural wave, her green eyes shimmering with life as they were complimented by the lavender gown she wore.

Elsa gave her a true smile and a small curtsy; “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you;” she mirrored the blonde’s expression and action.

It was now or never, and somehow with Arthur she felt she owed him the truth after how she treated him in the past. She turned to the brunette beauty next to her, who she now noticed had stepped away from the interaction. Elsa held out her hand for her to take. Honeymaren looked to her in question, but Elsa only smiled at her and so she took the offered hand in her own. Elsa pulled her over and into the group; “may I introduce Honeymaren Nattura, my wife.” She finished and held her smile as she looked to Arthur for his reaction.

Realisation flooded his features as he watched both women in front of him after the blonde’s words. He gave Honeymaren a bow; “it’s a pleasure Honeymaren.”

“As is meeting the both of you;” Honeymaren found her voice from beneath the shock of the last few seconds as she curtseyed. She hoped her heart didn’t fall out of her mouth in case it shook free from its erratic beating under her ribs.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you been married?” Elsa asked the couple after a few silent beats void of conversation but not the din of the room.

“It will be two years in January;” Arthur replied holding his wife’s arm as it looped through his own.

“Congratulations;” she meant it. She will admit that over the years she hadn’t exactly given Arthur much thought, rightly or wrongly. But when she had, she’d hoped he was happy. Now seeing it for herself, it was one of the best feelings in the world.

“Thank you. We have a little boy at home, Charles.” He shared beaming, clearly very proud of his little family and so he should be. Elsa was sure he deserved the world.

“How sweet;” she commented feeling as if his joy was contagious.

“How long have you two been married?” Arthur enquired next, still beaming from the thought of his baby son.

“Four months officially, but more like three or four years;” she could feel Honeymaren watching her from the side clearly surprised of how honest she’s being with this man when her own parents didn’t know. But Elsa really did feel as if she owed Arthur an explanation, and this was the easiest way now.

He gave her a knowing smile; “I’m glad you found happiness.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you found yours too.”

“Thank you. We shouldn’t take up any more of your time.” Arthur moved his arm to his wife’s lower back as they both bowed their heads to the two women.

Honeymaren and Elsa curtseyed as Elsa shared; “please enjoy your night.”

“Wow, didn’t imagine him to look like that” Honeymaren declared quietly to her wife as they watched the couple disappear into the crowd.

Kristoff reappeared at their sides carefully juggling three glasses of a bubbling pink liquid. “Here we go ladies, I have no clue what it is, but enjoy;” they each helped him out by taking a glass from him.

“Thanks Kristoff;” the women once again spoke at the same time before clinking their glasses.

“Who was that?” Kristoff gestured his glass to where Arthur and Eleanor could still be seen mingling with people.

“The guy Elsa was going to marry before we ran way to the forest together;” Honeymaren shared far too casually and possibly loudly too.

“Oh;” Kristoff mumbled before taking a sip of his drink before pulling a face at the sweet stinging beverage.

“Yeah;” Honeymaren said into her glass before taking a sip herself.

Elsa ignored the pair as she concentrated on drinking down a good portion of her drink, unfazed and familiar with the alcohol already.

“So would either of you like to dance?” Kristoff asked the women somewhat awkwardly, as if it was just something to say.

Elsa finished off her drink before replying to the blond man; “not to be rude Kristoff, but I’ve owed my wife a dance for the last three years.”

“Of course, I can’t dance anyway;” he trailed off in a mumble somewhat pleased that he wasn’t about to make a fool of himself publicly. If he was being truthful to himself anyway, there’s only one Arendelle Princess that he actually wanted to dance with tonight, and it wasn’t the blonde woman in front of him.

“Really?” Honeymaren asked looking to her wife for any hint of a second thought presenting itself soon.

“Only if you’d like;” she finished by holding out her hand in invitation.

She didn’t move from where her hands hugged her still full drinking glass; “in front of everyone?”

Elsa left her hand where it was and went on to explain; “I told you the next time I wanted to dance at a ball with you was to be in front of everyone.”

“Then I accept;” she reached out and accepted her wife’s hand while they both simultaneously passed their glasses to a lost in thought Kristoff. “I really hope you remember how to dance for the both of us like last time;” Honeymaren shared as Elsa led her to the middle of the already brimming dance floor. If they were going to dance in front of people they were going to take centre stage; even if there were too many people for anyone to notice.

“I don’t think I could forget after all the hours of lessons;” Elsa pointed out as she took her wife in her arms.

“Well you’re about to either be proved right or wrong especially with me in these shoes;” Honeymaren protested as she let Elsa move her arms to the correct form.

“I’m never wrong;” Elsa smirked before guiding the brunette to step back as she led them in their movements to the music.

After sharing the news that Honeymaren was in fact her wife with someone in Arendelle, Elsa seemed to have a new bound of confidence as she held the brunette in close.

This dance was slower than the one they’d created and shared in three years before. Honeymaren felt that this dance was better suited to her dancing capabilities with its less steps and more swayed movements as she was cradled in her wife’s embrace. She could feel her breath against her ear as their heads rested next to one another’s. The feeling caused an eruption of goose bumps to flood up her neck; it reminded her of the many times she’s laid in her lovers arms as they’ve come down from their mutual highs, with quick breaths against electric skin. Honeymaren felt as if the whole room had their eyes on them, but she knew it truth that next to no one was taking any notice of them now as they got lost in the moment and movements.

It was over far too quickly for the brunette as the song came to its natural end and Elsa released her to step away and applaud the orchestra with the rest of the dance floor. Elsa looked around them to see if there were any stares like she’d expected; she was pleasantly surprised to find none. She’d been correct in her assumption that the dance floor was too busy for them to truly stand out. She let out a relived sigh as she swept her eyes around the room for her sister. The woman of the hour was nowhere to be seen though. She took Honeymaren’s hand in her own and led her off the dance floor; hoping it won’t be their last dance of the evening.

The blonde guided her wife over to where they’d left their friend. “Have you seen Anna anywhere?” She asked him with concern before he could make a joke about their dancing skills.

His face fell as the amusement slipped off to be replaced with a concern to match Elsa’s. “I saw her earlier talking with a guy with obnoxious sideburns;” whereas he hadn’t given the scene a real second thought, not with all the guests and the occasion, but with Elsa’s worry he now thought better of this.

“When?” Elsa asked bordering on frantic, desperate to know where her sister and Hans had gone.

“Not too long ago;” Kristoff shook his head trying to understand his friend’s reaction, but knowing something bad was happening.

“Where did they go?” Honeymaren all but demanded as she held Elsa in an attempt to ground her.

“That way, I think;” Kristoff pointed off behind them towards the main door of the ball room. Kristoff only hesitated a second before rushing after the two women as they pushed through the crowd. He deposited their glasses on a side table the first opportunity he got.

Kristoff heard Elsa call out to her sister before he saw her sat on the floor with tears dripping down her freckled cheeks. His heart broke at the sight and it stalled his movements at the doorway, knowing that right now she’ll be needing her sister. But he would stand watch to ensure they wouldn’t be bothered by anyone.

Elsa had moved at a hurried pace Honeymaren had never seen before as she checked every room, big or small along the ball room corridor. Her efforts were rewarded when she looked into one of the cloak rooms that was adorned by every shade of cloak, coat, and shawl you could imagine. But in the middle of the room was Anna. Her purple gown, previously immaculate, now sat crumpled around her as she sat on the floor with her knees pressed to her chest. The appearing to never end cascade of tears running down her face was proof of her more than upset state. Elsa bet she knew who was responsible.

“Anna!” Elsa rushed over to her sister and came skidding in next to her on her knees as she enveloped her into her arms wanting to protect her from the world. “What happened?” She asked as Honeymaren joined them on Anna’s other side with slightly more grace than her wife.

Anna let out a hiccough, choked by tears as she tried to answer her sister.

Elsa didn’t want to push her, and so let her collect herself as she wiped fruitlessly at the tears that had collected on her now clammy cheeks. “Was it Hans?”

Anna nodded as a new wave of tears and a cry erupted from the redhead on the floor.

“Has he gone?” Honeymaren asked with anger flaring within her, wanting nothing more than to go after him and make him feel pain of his own. She rubbed Anna’s knuckles gently trying to sooth her even though she was sure her calloused hands were much too rough to bring any real comfort.

Anna only nodded again as she moved to rest her head tiredly on her sister’s shoulder, the tears and grief having consumed her.

“Shall we get you upstairs?” Elsa suggested as she held her sister against her side with her chin on her head. “Kristoff do you mind giving us a hand?”

At hearing his name, he turned from where he had been stood looking out of the doorway and nodded with a sad smile. He moved gently into the room as Honeymaren and Elsa stood to allow him to scoop Anna up into his arms. She fit so perfectly, but he pushed the thoughts out of his head even when her hands linked around his neck.

“Thank you Kristoff;” she mumbled into his chest as she rested her head on it.

It was the first words any of them had heard her say since they found her broken on the floor. It in turn broke all of their hearts to hear how fragile and sad she sounded. Elsa and Honeymaren led the way, conscious to not be seen by anyone as they made their way upstairs to Anna’s bedroom.

Kristoff wasted no time in resting Anna on top of her bed, he ignored the disappointment he felt at the loss of contact with the redhead, her warmth in his arms. He did, however, allow himself to place a soft kiss to her hair before stepping away to hover near the door. He stood silently as he watched Elsa kick off her shoes and sit next to the broken woman before she curled into her lap. Kristoff had no clue what had happened for Anna to be this hurt, but he wanted to find the person responsible and make them pay. It appeared Honeymaren may have the same idea and she joined him by the door.

“We’ll leave you two to it. Come find us if you need anything.” Honeymaren called over to her wife trying to keep her voice soft as not to alarm the quiet redhead.

Elsa nodded at the pair as she pulled her sister in close; “thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I noticed yesterday when watching 'Frozen II' again was that in Agnarr's story we see Iduna (child) and the Northuldra leader both not wearing hats. This is while every other Northuldra seems to be wearing a hat. This also goes for Yelena; am I then correct in thinking that the leader (+family) of Northuldra don't wear hats. So Iduna is the daughter of the man Runeard murdered? Plus with Iduna's scarf being from one of the oldest families, that could also indicate a higher standing and possible leadership? I'm probably reading into nothing, but it does make me wonder. Sorry for the rant, have a good day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to leave another offensive and inappropriate, oh and vulgar, language warning here because it's Hans and everything that comes out of his mouth is offensive. 
> 
> Trigger warning for discussion of non-consensual sexual contact.

“So we’re imagining that this jerk has upset her at her own birthday ball?” Kristoff was pacing back and forth in front of Honeymaren as she stood leaning against the dressing table in her guest bedroom. She had just filled him in on the character Hans seemed to be and what she figures happened tonight.

“Best case scenario;” Honeymaren nodded as he finally came to a stop in front of her as he ran his hands through his hair.

Neither of them wanted to think what else he could have done.

“We can’t let him walk away like he’s innocent!” He threw his hand up to the ceiling. If she hadn’t known Kristoff for as long as she had and knew him to be a gentle giant, she’d be quite intimidated by him right now.

“I agree, but what can we do?” Honeymaren asked pointing out the obvious. The only people who had the power to actually do anything in this situation would be the King and Queen. They were the last people that Honeymaren wanted to talk to about this considering her wife and sister in-law would most likely hate her forever.

“You said he’s staying here?” Kristoff seemed to have had a thought as he now looked to the brunette woman for answers.

Honeymaren nodded; “yes, in the guest wing?”

“Maybe we should pay him a visit;” Kristoff suggested itching to do something to defend his friend.

Honeymaren scoffed at the man who now seemed to have a wild look in his eye. “What are you going to do, walk in there and punch him?”

“I have to do something!” He declared as he collapsed onto the bed with his head in his hands.

The brunette woman pushed away from her perch and moved to stand next to him. She placed her seemingly tiny hand gently on to his broad shoulder. The two stayed like that in the room silent, that was until Honeymaren shared; “I have a plan.”

* * *

Elsa had only ever felt the responsibility of a big sister a handful of times before in her life, but in this moment it was the most profound she’d ever experienced. With Anna held protectively in her arms as tears silently seeped out of the corners of her sore eyes, Elsa felt a great sense of failure. As a big sister it was her job to keep her little sister safe, and here they were in the aftermath of ill treatment. She’d left her here in Arendelle to go and dance about in the forest. She should have been here to prevent Hans from ever getting near her. Even with these thoughts running through her mind, she knew in her heart that she wouldn’t give up her life in the Enchanted Forest for anyone. Even if that was as selfish as it sounded.

Elsa sat with her back pressed against the bulky wooden headboard, but she’d never complain about the discomfort it brought. Anna had crawled up the bed after Kristoff had left to sit with her sister with her head on her chest as tears soaked into her dress. Elsa had one arm wrapped around Anna, with Anna’s looped around her waist as she clung on. 

Elsa looked down to the top of the redhead’s head as she felt her breathing calm. “You don’t have to tell me anything right away Little One, but I would like it if you could tell me what happened.” She spoke softly as her free arm moved to allow her hand to sweep Anna’s loose hair strands out of her face.

There was a long moment of silence as Anna tried to regroup her thoughts. She decided that to have this conversation she needed to sit up and be able to look at her sister properly. “I wanted to talk with him, to present him with all his behaviours that were out of the conduct of a Prince;” Anna started speaking evenly surprising herself.

“And he didn’t like what you had to say?” Elsa prompted seeing her sister struggle to find the right words.

“He didn’t even let me finish what I had to say!” the Princess declared as a new wave of tears started to pool in her already glimmering eyes.

“What did he do Anna?”

Anna gulped before sharing; “he started telling me how I was unassuming and he didn’t know why he was ever interested in me.”

“You know that’s not true;” Elsa insisted as she took hold of Anna’s freckled hand to try to comfort the distressed woman as she relived the night’s events.

“Then he said I was so plain I’d never find anyone to love me.”

“Now you definitely know that’s not true either;” she insisted again hoping her sister heard her.

“And then he said, he said…” Anna trailed off seeming to withdraw into her mind as if trying to wipe something from her memory.

“What did he say Anna, you know you can tell me anything;” Elsa squeezed her hand tight as if to recall her from the depths.

“He told me he’d ruined me for anyone else, and that I’ll be alone forever because no one would want a half used bride!”

Panic flooded through her at her sister’s words. “What did he do Anna? I need to know;” Elsa pleaded with the redhead as she watched her little sister crumble into more waves of tears.

* * *

She could feel the adrenaline surge through her with each beat of her heart as it echoed in her ears. She heard heavy footsteps emanating from down the hallway, taking a chance on the assumption that the person causing the disruption to the otherwise silence was her target, she stepped around the corner. The assumption proved correct as she practically body blocked him from taking another step forward. Honeymaren plastered a flustered look on her face and a flirty tone to her voice as she said; “Prince Hans, I was hoping to bump into you.”

Hans took a step back and huffed in annoyance at having been interrupted. “And what would a wood imp want with me? Though I must say you do scrub up well;” he followed up with when he actually looked at the woman in front of him.

Honeymaren wanted to peel her skin off as his eye’s consumed her. She took a step into his personal space and picked at an invisible piece of lint on his dress jacket. She lowered her voice and tried not to gag on his toxic masculinity; “we never got to finish out discussion the other night at dinner, about the new technologies used in ship navigations.”

“I don’t think you’d understand even if I did explain them to you;” he mocked her but was no doubt loving the attention she was giving him.

She forced a chuckle as she fought the urge to step away from him; “you caught me. Really I just wanted to hear you speak again; your voice is so manly.” She felt so dirty and unfaithful to her wife with just the use of these words and tone.

“Won’t your mistress miss you?” He asked leaning in to her.

All she could see was the beads of sweat glistening on his forehead as he towered over her. She heard herself gulp with her neck stretched before whispering; “she’s busy finding her own fun.” How far was she going to take this!?

His lips came to rest uninvited at the shell of her ear. She was relieved as his next words were whispered to her; “it’s a shame I can’t stand the smell of dirt.”

She let out a breath as he skimmed past her before she remembered why she was there in the first place. “Shit!” Honeymaren swore under her breath as she spun to follow him down the corridor. “Wait;” she felt herself plead as she managed to step back in front of his large frame.

His face grew a smug smile; “you really are that desperate.” He let out a tut; “why would I want you when I can have any beautiful woman I wanted? Now move out of my way I’m tired and am planning to leave early in the morning.” Without any more words he stepped around her again and continued his journey back to his guest room.

* * *

Elsa continued to hold Anna while she worked on collecting herself once again this evening. The redhead was growing annoyed at herself for letting Hans make her feel like this. She set out with a plan tonight to tell him that she no longer wished to see him and he was no longer welcome in Arendelle. All of that went out of the window once he realised he wasn’t going to get what he wanted from her and he turned the tables on her instead. He was so fragile in his character that he preys on poor defenceless women to boost his tiny ego. His reaction told her that he’d very rarely, if ever, been told no before in his life. The way he acted out and dragged her down, making her feel worthless, made her loath him. Yet, she couldn’t stop the tears now; she hated the hold he seemed to have on her now.

Elsa soothed as she continued to rub circles onto the redhead’s still gown clad back; “I won’t judge you Anna, but if he’s hurt you I need to know” Elsa was trying to reign in her mind that was jumping to all sorts of conclusions and as much as she needed her sister to answer her, she wasn’t going to force it out of her.

“Last night he…” Anna began quietly and not looking at her sister, but instead across the room.

“It’s okay Anna, there’s no rush;” the blonde comforted giving her a squeeze.

“He made me kiss him, I thought it would make him happy, but then he didn’t stop.” Anna’s voice was so small as she drowned in the disappointment she felt in herself for letting herself fall victim to his intentions.

Elsa felt a lead weight drop in her stomach.

The tears began to fall down her cheeks again as the words fell from her mouth; “he started to lift my skirts and he even stuck his tongue in my mouth.”

“Where were you?” Elsa asked as gently as she could. How did this type of behaviour happen under her nose, in Anna’s own home? How did she let her sister down this badly?

Anna brushed the last of the current tears off her skin. “In the reception room. After diner, when you went for a bath, Mother and Father chose to have coffee in the drawing room.”

“Did he do anything else?”

Anna shook her head before admitting; “he touched by chest, but before he could touch anymore of my thigh his footman came in.” She swiped the back of her hand under her chin to wipe up the droplets relieved to have finally told her sister about the last evening’s events. She had been trying to keep herself composed all day trying to come up with a way to get him to stop next time. When Elsa and Honeymaren told her what had been overheard coming from his own mouth, she knew she had no option. He wasn’t the man she thought he was, and she’d been a fool to ever think it.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief now knowing there was no new information to come, but felt sickened knowing what had happened to the woman next to her. Now what her wife had shared with her last night floated back into her mind; “so that’s what he was talking about when Maren overheard. I’m so happy he’s gone Anna. You’ll never have to see him again.” She pulled Anna back in for another hug praying that she’ll be okay after all this.

* * *

Hans threw open the door to his room in the castle before pushing it closed behind him. As much as he had been looking forward to seeing the Princess tonight and continuing what they’d started the night before, just because he couldn’t have her didn’t mean he was going to accept the advances of just any woman. That Honeymaren woman was admittedly beautiful and maybe on another day, but she was lower than a commoner. Plus there was a ballroom full of almost equally beautiful women downstairs, if he really wanted company tonight he would go back to the party.

He kicked off his boots, leaving them scattered in the middle of the floor, stripped off his jacket and threw it onto the bed, before collapsing into the barrel chair in the corner of the room. It’s even arm rests and back rest provided the perfect support for his tired limbs as he slouched against them.

He let out a huff as he watched the back of his footman as he busied himself at Hans’ trunk. He decided to share his thoughts with the man, who was no doubt at this point used to and invested in his master’s inner workings. “It will be good to get out of here; that wretch seems to have too much free thought, her father should put a stop to that. It’s a major turn off to potential suitors. I mean, how dare she say that I’m un-prince like? If anything she’s the unkempt one, practically begging me for it last night. What kind of Princess throws herself at a guest in her home? Disgusting! She is a tease though; I had a dream last night about those freckled thighs being wrapped tightly around my waist.” Hans sucked in a breath of appreciation as his mind wandered back to the dream he’d mentioned.

His footman didn’t seem to be taking much of an interest tonight, he thought, until an odd sort of huff, grunt sound was heard in the room.

“You alright man?” The Prince asked sitting up a little straighter in his chair.

“Yes Sir;” was a good enough answer from the man for Hans to relax back into the position he was in before.

“Don’t forget to keep out my riding boots tomorrow; I want to ride back to the castle when we dock.” He reminded as he watched the man fold and sort his items.

“Yes sir.”

Hans tipped his head back to look at the ceiling as he continued his misogynistic musings from earlier; “she would have been one for the top of the list. Princess, in her own castle, and with her parents at home. Imagine if you hadn’t have walked in last night; I recon she would have let me take her there and then. How tight she would have been and with that virgin, untouched flesh under my hands.”

He didn’t have long to get lost in his sickening imagination as his attention was drawn to the clunk and crash of heavy objects falling to the floor. He had even less time as two strong hands came to grab at his shirt front and pulled him up from the chair he’d been lulling in.

* * *

“Elsa, can I ask you something?” The two women had been sat in contented silence, the tension and grief in the room having been washed away with the truth and tears that had been spilt previously. Elsa was hoping that if Hans was smart enough, which she doubted, he’d leave without any fuss and never return to Arendelle.

At hearing Anna's words Elsa turned to her younger sister with a smile; “of course, anything.”

“You know yesterday morning when I walked in on you and Honeymaren… were you… do you?”

“You’re asking if we sleep together?” Considering she was a married women, this subject shouldn’t be awkward, but she was talking to her almost sixteen years old sister. Elsa had to remind herself though that if Anna’s conversation’s with their mother about the subject mirrored Elsa’s, Anna needed all the help she could get. This is why she chose to not embarrass her sister and scoff at the question or just brush over it. She chose to be honest and open.

Anna nodded at her before looking off out front again; “just this whole thing with Hans has left me feeling confused. He obviously wanted things from me, but I always thought that could only happen between a husband and wife?”

“I think the choice to share in anything like that with a consenting partner is up to you and only you. I think communication is then key; Honeymaren and I have shared intimacy all throughout our relationship in different ways. Even before…

“Before?” Anna asked sitting up to look Elsa in the face.

The blonde smiled for letting herself be caught out so easily by her own words. “Even before we were married;” she couldn’t really stop being open and honest now.

“I knew it!” Anna squealed as she lifted herself onto her knees awkwardly because of the long skirt caught around her legs.

“How!?” Elsa balked thinking they’d been subtle, well apart from Anna walking in on them yesterday morning.

“The tattoos, plus Mother mentioned that you wore a belt of a married person. But then she did get confused when Honeymaren turned up without one.”

“Hers broke before she left the forest. Wait how do you know about the tattoos?”

“That makes sense. Oh, I saw yours the day we went cycling and then saw Honeymaren’s matching one tonight when she was getting ready. Why didn’t you tell anyone? You didn’t even say anything in your letters!” Anna stopped herself from whacking her sister on the arm but still beamed at her. She was more glad than anything for Elsa lying to her, it meant that for right now she wasn’t thinking about that man or his words.

“It was a decision we made for ourselves, I didn’t think any of you would want to be there in the forest for the three day long ceremony and celebrations. It wasn’t like mother and father had reached out to us at all anyway. Plus almost selfishly, I wanted to share it with Maren. And then when I had the chance to tell you all in person I couldn’t ruin your birthday celebration! We’ve only been married four months anyway, it’s not that big of a deal;” Elsa brushed off not liking the attention being on her, though she will admit it is far better than what they had their attention fixed on moments before.

Now Anna couldn’t hold back and released her curled arm to land solidly with her sister’s upper arm. “Elsa, it’s a huge deal! You have a wife! I’m so happy for you! Mother and Father are going to be thrilled.”

Elsa wasn’t as sure as she rubbed her now sore arm, knowing she deserved it; “please don’t say anything yet, it should come from me anyway.”

“I promise. Thank you for telling me; I’m feeling a lot better for it.” Anna admitted with a small smile.

* * *

“Kristoff stop! You were only meant to scare him!” Honeymaren raised her voice to her friend. She’d never seen him like this before. She knew when she’d met him that he was initially shy, but that soon changed, but she’d never seen this dark look on his face before. She’d been stood outside of the room waiting for Kristoff to make his exit after shaking the Prince up a bit. That flew out the window when she’d heard a lot of commotion through the door. When she’d finally pushed the door ajar she was met with the sight of her friend throwing punches at the redhead man as he cowered in a chair. Honeymaren knew the power behind the blond man’s shoulders from training with him and wood chopping in the forest. Hans’ face wasn’t pretty, but it wasn’t the mess it should have been. Kristoff was holding back, knowing he could do some real damage if he wasn’t careful.

“Well you should have heard what he was saying about her;” he gritted out as he panted throwing another punch at the poor excuse for a man.

“That’s enough! You’ve made your point!” Honeymaren declared as she rested a hand on his shoulder as it rose and fell with every heaving breath.

Hans looked up to the brunette woman between defensive arms sounding scared out of his wits, and yet trying to sound authoritative he begged; “get this oaf off me!”

Kristoff threw an intimidating finger at the squirming man with bruising forming on his face; “you never speak her name again or even think about her or I will find you.” Kristoff threatened him in a low voice that Honeymaren hardly recognised.

“Fine, fine, just get off!” Hans tried to straighten his shirt, where Kristoff had pulled at it earlier to drop him back into the chair, and sat up straighter.

Something about the way Hans wasn’t even admitting he’d done anything wrong, he wasn’t even apologetic got under her skin. Before she knew it she felt the skin on her knuckles split as the crunch of a broken nose echoed around the room.

“Maren!?” Kristoff screamed, shocked at what he’d witnessed after all her talk at him before about walking away.

“What? You got to punch him?” She pointed out wincing at the discomfort in her hand and yet taking pride as the blood began to trickle down to Hans’ vulgar lips

Kristoff rolled his eyes; “let’s go.” Without a second glance at the possibly unconscious Prince, Kristoff led Honeymaren by the shoulders, secretly proud of her, out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the lovely comments you've shared over the last couple of chapters. Each one has brightened my day immensely. 
> 
> Some more NSFW (consensual) content in this chapter.
> 
> Once again we have some offensive language used here too.

Honeymaren had the idea for herself and Kristoff to head down to the kitchens to find some ice in an attempt to save their knuckles from bruising and swelling too badly. She couldn’t tell how long they’d sat there to allow for Kristoff to finally stop seething. He couldn’t even bring himself to share the vulgar things he’s heard being said about Anna. She could tell they were vulgar by the look of disgust and sickness on her friend’s face which was always followed by a look of thunder. These feelings kept cycling back around until eventually he seemed to have settled. This was when they’d lost all feeling in their hands from the, now melted, ice and Kristoff realised how late it had gotten. Honeymaren’s heart almost broke for the man as _he_ apologised to her for his actions tonight. She shared with him how he had nothing to apologise for and guided him out of the castle grounds and seeing him off as he returned to a more than likely hungry Sven.

Honeymaren made her way slowly up towards the floor where hers, Elsa’s, and Anna’s rooms were. She was exhausted from everything that had happened tonight. This morning when she woke up she never thought the ball would have gone how it had. Let’s face it she hardly knew how the ball went as they were only there a short while. But in the short while Elsa had introduced her as her wife to someone, and they’d shared a dance in public in Arendelle. Then there was the whole Hans mess. All should could think as she approached the door she’d left her wife and sister in-law behind earlier was that she hoped Anna was doing alright and that Elsa wasn’t beating herself up too badly.

“Hey;” she greeted the blonde quietly as she moved across the room. Elsa was still sat on Anna’s bed while the redhead cuddled in close to her side resting with her eyes closed. The only light in the room was from the dim lamp that sat steady on the bedside cabinet.

“Hey;” Elsa whispered back as she felt a smile grow on her lips at the sight of her wife. She still wore her dress, but she noticed as her wife stepped carefully towards her, she’d swapped her borrowed shoes for the more comfortable Northuldra boots.

“She sleeping?” Honeymaren asked coming to a stop and crouching down noticing the unstirring redhead still dressed in her ball gown. It saddened her to think of the girl’s birthday ball being ruined all because of one man.

Elsa nodded silently trying to keep it that way.

Honeymaren nodded before whispering; “Kristoff had to leave to get to Sven.”

The blonde nodded once more glad to know the whereabouts of their friend after their night took a turn for the worst.

“You coming to bed?” Honeymaren asked already really knowing the answer.

Elsa gave her wife a small smile before admitting; “I think I’m going to stay here if that’s alright?”

The brunette nodded her head enthusiastically hearing the answer she thought she would anyway. She reached out and gently ran her hand over the blonde’s hand lovingly; “of course. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.” As she moved to stand she swooped in and stole a kiss from her wife. She felt her smile against her lips.

“Good night. I love you;” Elsa told gently as she watched Honeymaren step back over to the door.

“’night;” she whispered from the door before she blew a final kiss to her wife and then left the two sisters in peace.

* * *

“Maren?” She could feel herself being reeled back to reality and the land of the living as she heard her name be sung into her ear. Her eyes gingerly opened to be greeted by a soft; “good morning.” She’d know that voice anywhere; she opened her eyes fully now, still misted with sleep, and was met by the image of Elsa’s face as she crouched next to Honeymaren’s head.

Honeymaren pushed the sleep from her voice before she attempted to ask; “how do you always look that beautiful in the mornings?” Yes, she was seeing her through bleary eyes, but her wife was always beautiful regardless of the time of day.

“Silly, I’ve been up a while;” Elsa chuckled from where she now sat on the edge of the bed and watched Honeymaren struggle to sit up fully as sleep still tugged her down.

It was now that Honeymaren noticed her wife’s change of clothes since she last saw her the night before. She went to rub her face free of the last remnants of sleep, she hadn’t realised just how tired she must have been last night. Her movements were stopped, however, when Elsa’s delicate hand took hold of her own in order to examine it.

“What happened to your hand?” Worry flooded off each and every word. She knew her wife’s hand was perfectly fine when she’d last seen her, or had it? It was definitely fine at the ball; she knew that much from when they’d danced together. That feels like a life time ago now.

Honeymaren watched as Elsa examined her bruised and contused knuckles. “Oh, someone ran into it;” she explained vaguely, wondering what her reaction will be when she finds out what really happened.

“Is it sore?” The blonde asked as she pressed around the dark marks and scabbed over skin.

Honeymaren, on reflex, retracted her hand from her wife’s grasp as pain shot through it. “Not until you do that!”

There was a pause as Elsa watched her before asking; “am I correct in guessing that Kristoff will have matching bruises as will Hans’ face?”

“Nothing gets passed you;” Honeymaren shared with an even smile, relieved to hear no anger in her voice.

“Did you punch him for me too?” Elsa quirked an eyebrow.

Honeymaren shook her head; “it was all for Anna. How is she?”

Elsa gave a small nod; “she’s okay, she practically kicked me out of her bed earlier telling me I needed to get back to my wife.”

Honeymaren held one eyebrow raised.

“I may have told her last night;” Elsa filled in to answer her wife’s look.

The brunette beamed at her; twice in one evening she was declared as her wife to someone.

“You didn’t even punch him once for us?” Elsa asked again with a smirk as she ignored her wife’s beaming face.

“There may have been one for you;” Honeymaren whispered as she lent over to her wife.

The blonde closed the distance between them with a kiss before whispering; “thank you.”

“Do you know if he’s gone?” The brunette asked as she sat back fully on the bed.

“I saw his carriage leave first thing this morning.”

“Good;” she was thankful that for now, and hopefully forever, he was out of their lives.

“I thought as seeing how we’re both awake…”

“It’s not like we all had a choice in that;” Honeymaren cut in with a smirk.

Elsa finished seamlessly; “… that we could go down to the kitchens and see if there’s any leftover cake from the ball. I think it’s only fair considering we missed out.”

“Incredibly fair.”

* * *

After a successful trip down to the kitchens on their search for cake, Elsa decided that eating in the preapproved dining room was boring. Instead, she declared that they should eat in one of the libraries. The library she had in mind was the very library, the smaller one with the amazing view of the gardens, that they had spent many an hour with one another in three years ago.

So this is where the ladies found themselves as the morning ticked by with their cake plates abandoned on the low table next to them. Neither of them could really explain what had been the events leading up to their current activity, but they weren’t complaining at any rate. All they could tell you was that they hadn’t seen or heard from another soul all morning, and doubted they would any time soon.

Honeymaren was on her back as she was pressed into the soft sofa as Elsa straddled her hips while her lips and tongue explored the soft skin of her wife’s neck. The brunette felt a moan slip from her lips as she felt Elsa nip just a bit too hard before soothing the feeling with a warm tongue. Honeymaren let her hands run all over Elsa’s thighs, hips, and backside getting lost in the familiarity of her curves. The blonde’s hands were also running rampant, but had decided to settle under the gakti shirt Honeymaren had decided to wear today instead of her typical longer, dress style gakti. She felt her flesh burn under her wife’s hands as the arousal pulsed though her body. Before she could even settle into the touch Elsa lost herself in the toned definition of her wife’s abdomen and her hands trailed upwards bunching the clothing. Without a second thought, Honeymaren sat up and Elsa was pulling off her shirt before dropping it to the floor next to them. The brunette felt her back collide with the sofa once again as Elsa’s lips attached themselves to one of her dark nipples. Elsa regretted wearing her dress gakti as she felt the brunette struggle to bunch it far enough to get to actually tugging it off. They seemed to both be craving the skin-to-skin contact. Elsa sat up on top of her wife and took a second to admire her wife’s lust filled eyes, erect nipples painted on full breasts that bounced teasingly as she drew air in and out of her lungs. As Elsa was about to help their craving out and remove her upper layer the door to the library was pushed open.

“Elsa!”

“Mother!” Elsa felt the blood drain from her face as she saw her mother stand motionless in the doorway. She wore a look that the blonde had never seen before and would never like to see again. She quickly climbed off the brunette under her, who as equally fast sat up awkwardly from trying to hide her naked flesh and grabbed her discarded clothing item before throwing it on.

“Follow me now. Honeymaren stay here;” Iduna left no room for arguments as she ordered the two women before turning out of the room with her eyes still glued to the floor.

Elsa spared one last look at her wife before obediently following the Queen from the room.

Once the door was closed Honeymaren let her face fall into her hands in embarrassment or worry, she didn’t know.

* * *

Iduna had led her daughter to her private sitting room upstairs before leaving her there on her own. Elsa wondered if it was a deliberate move to make her stew, or if her mother had other plans. Elsa sat in an uncomfortably hard and low chair as she looked around the room. She’d only been in her mother’s sitting room a handful of times before, and usually for uncomfortable conversations. She doubted anything less was about to happen in that room now.

She stayed silent as her mother re-entered the room and chose to stand instead of joining her daughter in the other uncomfortably hard and low chairs. 

Iduna seemed to stall before finally addressing her daughter; “Elsa, I know we never really spoke about certain things when you were growing up, especially involving another woman.”

“Mother, it’s okay;” Elsa protested finally looking to the older woman who had been talking.

She held out a hand to silence her daughter; “no, I need to say something.” She took a deep breath before continuing; “I should have said it a long time ago. Your body is a gift Elsa and it’s yours to protect until it is deemed appropriate to re-gift it. Ideally this would be to your husband, now I know that that isn’t what you want, but the idea still stands. Now what I saw in the library was not done with any great amount of conduct. I understand that you may love Honeymaren, but that doesn’t excuse your actions. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Elsa tried to keep her voice even and void of the irritation, anger, and offence she’d taken from her mother’s speech; “I apologise Mother, we got carried away.”

Iduna’s head shifted suddenly to meet her daughter’s eyes with her own; “away with what Elsa? You shouldn’t have been alone in that room if that’s how you two have been conducting yourselves!”

In an attempt to keep her restraint Elsa chose to stand as she corrected her mother. “You were wrong anyway mother, it’s not a matter of if I may love her, I do love her. I love Maren with all my heart;” her voice softened as she spoke about the love she held for the aforementioned woman.

“You will be chaperoned for the remainder of your visit”

Elsa couldn’t help but scoff; “and if Maren were a man, would this be the same?”

“Of course it would!” Iduna insisted.

“Then how did Hans get into a position to be able to touch Anna?”

The blood once again drained from Iduna’s face for the second time that morning; “he what?”

“She told me last night”

“Why didn’t she come to me?” The Queen was becoming increasingly visibly distraught at the thought of her daughter being taken advantage of by a man they had trusted. Guilt flooded her chest at allowing herself to be manipulated by a predator and failing her child again. No, not again; she hasn’t failed Elsa, this will all sort itself out. But for now there was a more pressing matter at hand.

“I think she was embarrassed and he told her not to;” Elsa admitted. She knew really it was up to Anna to talk to their parents about Hans and his behaviour towards her, but just the hypocrisy of their mother’s words set her off. 

“Where is she?”

“Most likely in her room;” she suggested having left her there earlier this morning. 

Iduna didn’t utter another syllable as she swept out of the room with Elsa hot on her heels. 

* * *

Honeymaren felt as if she’d been sat on that sofa for a lifetime before the door opened again. She stupidly thought it could be Elsa returning to her, but that was wishfully done. No, instead of her wife, her father-in-law now stood in the doorway with a stern look fixed to his face. She stood out of habit and knew it was the correct thing to be done. She held his eye line not daring to show him any hint of anything other than strength. He looked like a man on a mission; she just didn’t know what this mission was. She was sure she was about to find out.

“Follow me.”

His voice was stern as she’d expected, what she was surprised by though, was the tint of fear sat behind his eyes as she took a step forward without hesitation.

He moved quickly and she was sure to keep pace behind him as not to give him an excuse to be any more difficult than he was most likely about to be. She followed him through the castle and to his office.

She recognised this power move for what it was; he was bringing her to his domain. He was trying to intimidate her from behind that oversized desk and high back chair. What he misunderstood about Honeymaren Nattura was that she had grown up with a powerful loathing for the crown. It had been responsible for the slaughter and execution of her parents and though it had taken time for her to separate it from the Princess she’d fallen in love with, she never truly separated the King from it. Even if this King did free her people, but it was too little too late. So him trying to stare her down now and squash her into some kind of submission was futile. See, with this loathing, hate, and distrust comes a great sense of defiance. She carried out these acts of defiance, big and small, all throughout her life in Arendelle. Not that she’d want to cheapen the love her and Elsa share, but she’d say even that could have been an act of defiance; she’d stolen his daughter from him. And now as she stood in his office, she was certain that he knew that more than ever.

After a prolonged silence the King finally spoke in an even well practiced tone; one reserved for his Kingly duties. It was all an act really, behind that ‘King’ façade he was just a scared father. He was scared of losing his daughter again, he was scared of the whole unknown of the situation they had found themselves in. “My daughter means the world to me and when I left her in the forest three years ago, it was on the reliance and expectation that she would be properly treated and looked after. What my wife says she saw this morning disputes this understanding. What you were doing to my daughter is inappropriate under this roof.” She could see his façade cracking as his voice raised in volume and he spat the last few words out. He’d be a fool to think he could protect her when she returns to the forest, but here, in Arendelle he had the say.

Honeymaren tried her best, but ultimately let out a scoff at the King’s words; “and all your children just popped out of thin air?”

She knew she shouldn’t have said that even before she saw the fury in his eyes. “My children are a product of a marriage, and union. That is nothing like you defiling my daughter!” And the façade was finally completely broken into two as it slipped and fell crashing to the table top.

The brunette woman made sure to stand tall, with her shoulders square as she reigned in her insolence. “With all due respect you Majesty, I have loved none other than your daughter for over three years. Anything that we partake in during our relationship is consensual and carried out with the greatest respect.” She knew he most likely didn’t want to hear about his daughter in this way, but she had to make a stand. She wasn’t about to let him dispute their relationship because he is ill informed and lacks understanding. 

“If you love her so much then you wouldn’t treat her like a common slut!” She could tell he regretted the use of his final word, but the damage was already done.

She took a step closer to the front of his desk causing him to lean back in his creaky chair. “Pay your daughter some respect, she is in control of her own body and any harsh judgement from you won’t alter that.”

“You will not lay a hand on my daughter again;” he ordered without a leg to stand on.

Again she couldn’t help herself as a smirk fell to her lips; “while under this roof, perhaps.”

“Don’t play games with me girl;” Agnarr rose from his chair to tower over the brunette.

She didn’t budge an inch and rose her eyes to follow his. “You’ve made your point your Majesty, so if I’m free to go?” She asked in a bored manner and didn’t await an answer before turning her back on him and leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter, just a heads up that it is very dialogue heavy. Thank you so much for the amazing comments on the last chapter. The Agnarr and Honeymaren scene has been my favourite from this story so to know that you liked it, it meant a lot.

Honeymaren was shaking in anger and adrenaline as she moved blindly through the castle with only the thought of locating her wife consuming her. She knew it was more than likely that Agnarr didn’t like her for his daughter, but to drag her own name through mud to try to make a point was nothing she’d expected from him. She didn’t know why but something was telling her to head upstairs; she was glad she followed this intuition as she saw her wife hovering just inside of Anna’s bedroom with the door left open. She immediately and wordlessly slipped in at her side and pushed her hand into the one at Elsa's side.

Elsa turned to offer the brunette a small smile as she dragged herself away from watching her mother comfort a very small looking Anna. She noticed a look of rage on Honeymaren's face and knew that something must have occurred between her wife and father. She presumed from the look and the fact the Queen hadn’t returned to speak with her that she’d left that up to the King. It mustn’t have gone well. Elsa filed away the need to ask her what happened as the worry and guilt about her sister took precedent. When she’d left Anna earlier that morning she had been smiling. This was now far from the truth as she lay with a tear stained face, in a night gown, in her mother’s arms. Elsa was kicking herself for ever letting her sister convince her to leave her this morning; she clearly wasn’t alright after last night. It broke her heart to see her sister still so broke over twelve hours later. She couldn’t help the tears that collected in her eyes as she watched the scene in front of her. Their mother had sat on the opposite side that Elsa had last night, but had pulled the broken redhead into her arms jut as she'd done.

Honeymaren stood feeling awkward and intrusive as she watched the tender moment. She was glad she was there to offer Elsa some support though, she made sure she knew she was there for her by sending her a squeeze at their joined hands.

Time seemed to be suspended for the four women in the room. Even if Iduna didn’t know the details of how Hans had hurt her daughter, just seeing the condition she was in now, was enough to know not to ask questions right now. Honeymaren was almost as clueless at the Queen; though she did have an inkling from Kristoff’s reaction last night. Iduna chose to just hold her baby until she was ready to talk to her mother.

The stillness of the room was interrupted when Agnarr breezed in in apparent search for his wife, no doubt to debrief her on his failed conversation with the brunette woman now stood behind him. He had ignored both women as he moved passed them; he only stopped when he actually registered the small young woman in pieces in his wife’s arms. The Queen was sending him a sad smile as she stroked her daughter’s arm and kissed her hair.

“What’s happened?” He asked looking between the two women on the bed. This intrusion caused a fresh wave of tears to fall from the redhead’s eyes with an uncontained whimper.

Elsa felt her heart break and shatter for her sister. She’d been let down by each and every one of the people in the room and there was nothing to be done to make her feel any better. She felt the anger boil in her veins at the thought of their parents leaving her alone with that man! Before she could process what she was doing she angrily shouted into the room as hot tears cascaded down her pale cheeks, her hand still securely held in the brunette’s next to her. “You were so worried about catching me with my wife but you let that creep hurt your daughter!”

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Agnarr spun around on his heels so slowly he looked like a mechanical toy. The look of shock and bewilderment on his face though was anything but an imitation.

Iduna sat up straighter with Anna still in her arms; she wore wide eyes with her mouth agape slightly as she watched the two young women. Anna was watching the pair too awaiting their parent’s reaction.

“You’re what?” Elsa felt the hold Honeymaren had on her tightened as her father all but spat at them.

“Your wife? You’re married?” Iduna asked with a face of pure confusion as she thought back to everything she’d been noting and watching all week.

The King’s brain seemed to kick in a fraction of a second later as he spun back to the bed and asked; “who hurt Anna?” By the sound of his voice, even if Elsa couldn’t see his face, she knew he wore a softer expression than the one he’d shot them a moment before.

It wasn’t that Elsa regretted saying what she did, it just wasn’t the best timing ever. Though, she did have to admit that it did feel rather freeing to have the information out in the open at last.

Before any other words could be swapped between the family, one of the Northuldra staff appeared at the door and hesitantly knocked before reporting; “I’m sorry to interrupt your Majesties, but Kristoff Bjorgman is here.”

“Who?” Agnarr asked as he looked to the man.

Elsa nodded and answered in place of the King; “let him in.”

The man bowed before leaving the room and ushering Kristoff who appeared in his place seconds later. Elsa gave him a reassuring smile as he looked to her sheepishly, not expecting to find the entire family in one room.

“Can we help you?” Agnarr asked as he looked the blond man up and down, determining his low social status and confused as to his presence.

Kristoff offered the King a bow before he cleared his throat and tried to confidently say; “I’m a friend of both of your daughters your Majesty, I wanted to see how Anna was this morning.” To his credit, and it surprised Elsa, Kristoff managed to stand tall and look her father in the face as he had spoken.

“Kristoff?” A small voice called from behind the King causing both men to look in the direction it had come from.

“Hey;” Kristoff greeted the young woman softly where she was reaching out to him from her bed craving his comforting, strong arms.

The King and Queen didn’t say a word as the young man moved through their daughter’s bedroom to take a seat at Anna’s side. She instinctively moved out of her mother’s hold and shuffled over to Kristoff as he held his arms out inviting her in close. She nestled into him as he took in a deep breath and left a kiss to the top of her head.

“Is anyone going to explain to me what is going on here?” Agnarr looked around to all the individuals in the crowded room.

“I believe Mr Bjorgman, was it? Was at the ball last night;” Iduna spoke slowly as she watched her youngest daughter melt into the man’s large arms on the other side of the bed

“And _he_ didn’t hurt Anna?” The King surmised after seeing his daughter rest in his arms.

“Prince Hans did;” Kristoff’s words dripped with disgust and anger.

It was as the King and Queen looked to the man on their daughter’s bed that they, as did Elsa, notice the purple bruised knuckles. The dark colouring seemed to catch Anna’s eye too from where his hands had been gently holding her. She moved out of his embrace to mirror Elsa’s actions with Honeymaren and her bruises this morning. “You punched him?” She looked up to the blond with big eyes.

“You defended my daughter’s honour?” The king addressed the other man in the room with a hint of respect, Honeymaren noted with some envy.

Kristoff must know her better than she thought as the next words were offered to the King; “as did Maren. We couldn’t let him leave without any consequences;” She could hear the fury begin to bleed into his words.

“It appears I owe you an apology Honeymaren.” She felt her mouth gape open as the King turned to her and spoke. It was the first time he’d looked at her and acknowledged her since their discussion in his office.

Iduna’s face scrunched up into curiosity mixed with embarrassment. The Queen’s next words caused her husband to look to her with a sheepish look in his eye with his shoulders hunched. “What did you do Agnarr?”

He couldn’t seem to stand at his tallest as he knew that what he was about to admit to would disappoint his wife. He let out a huff of air from his lungs; “we exchanged some heated words, that I whole heartedly regret now being made aware of current situations.”

“Yes, when were you two planning on telling us you were married?” Iduna now looked passed the King and instead looked to her daughter and apparent daughter-in-law with an eyebrow quirked.

“You didn’t tell them?” Kristoff interrupted before he could stop the words leaving his mouth. He soon regretted the action as all eyes landed on him and he shrunk back into the pillow behind him where he still held Anna.

This soon passed though as the King brushed off the comment; “that doesn’t matter now. Has Prince Hans left?” He addressed the room as a whole, looking between all the members gathered together.

“He left early this morning;” Elsa spoke up revealing the truth everyone was no doubt hoping to hear.

The King nodded at his eldest daughter; “I will write to the Southern Isles at once.” He looked around the room again, being sure to make eye contact with everyone separately as he spoke; “I need every inch of information you have on that man, all of you.” Agnarr took the steps over to stand at the foot of Anna’s bed; “I’m so sorry I failed you Anna, but I will make this as right as possible and he will never lay another finger or syllable on you again, I promise.”

The teenager had crawled out of Kristoff’s embrace and she’d joined her father at the end of her bed kneeling. “Thank you Father;” she threw her arms around his neck, seeming to shock him, but he pulled her in close soon after.

As soon as Anna had released him, Agnarr spun around to face the blonde and brunette standing by the door, still clasping one another’s hands. He gave them a stern look before declaring; “now, you two; you both have a lot to explain to your mother and I.”

Where do they begin? They looked to one another for an answer but were interrupted by Anna; “I’d like to hear the explanation too Father.”

“If you feel up for moving Anna, how about we all go downstairs and talk properly? We can talk about Prince Hans before we move on to the subject at hand. Mr Bjorgman, seeming as you know about Elsa and Honeymaren as well as Hans, you might as well join us.” This King proposed before looking to the blond man with a small smirk.

The group left Anna to dress and moved to wait for her in the morning room. Once the young woman had joined the group Agnarr wasted no time in compiling all the information they had on Hans and his atrocious actions. He made sure to note each and every word shared to ensure he had all the evidence when contacting the Southern Isles that afternoon. Now to move onto the next topic of discussion.

“I will start by apologising to you Honeymaren once again and to you Elsa for the things I said earlier.” A tea tray lay untouched at the centre of the room with the small gathering of people placed around it on an assortment of chairs and sofas. Agnarr spoke to the two women sat across from him and his wife, each pair occupying a sofa. Anna and Kristoff each took a chair next to one another nearest the door.

“We should have been transparent from the beginning;” Elsa admits without truly feeling any ounce of regret in the decision they’d made to conceal the truth.

It was Iduna’s turn to implore the truth from her eldest daughter; “why did you hide it, why didn’t you tell us?”

Elsa knew now wasn’t the time to hide her feelings as all eyes looked to her for answers. She took a breath before meeting her mother’s eyes; “in truth, I hadn’t heard from you in so long that I didn’t think to bother you with it.” She tried to offer a shrug in an attempt to soften the blow, but she knew she had failed when she saw the Queen’s features morph in pain.

“Bother us? Elsa, we’re your parents!” She insisted. Iduna was hurt, had she really fallen that far in her daughter’s regard that she didn’t thin to tell her she was getting married?

“I didn’t think you still cared; not after not receiving any correspondence from you.” Elsa knew that what she was saying was like pulling the knife she’d already thrown out and plunging it back in. She had kept these thoughts and feelings bottled up for months, if not longer, and there was no stemming the flow now.

“You weren’t exactly in posting distance;” Agnarr pointed out as if justifying his lack of motivation to reach out to his estranged daughter. Almost like this justification then gave him the right to be sat in front of her now and dare ask her why she hadn’t contacted them. Surely they weren’t that blinded by their own egos that they actually thought she was the only one in the wrong here?

“I guess because Anna was sending letters I’d have thought you would have too.” Elsa looked to her sister as she sat with her knees to her chest in a purple velvet clad chair. She looked small, and younger than her sixteen years.

“We didn’t even know she was talking to you;” Iduna pointed out and looked to the redhead also.

“That’s my bad;” if at all possible, Anna shrunk smaller into her chair. Elsa saw a twitch of Kristoff’s arm as he second guessed reaching out to comfort the young woman.

“I take it that’s where you come in?”

Kristoff attempted not to follow the woman next to him in shrinking under the stare of the King. “Yes, Sir;” he answered as steady as possible.

“Why couldn’t we know about the letters?” Iduna asked her youngest daughter with only motherly love filtering through.

Anna sat up in her seat, releasing her knees, before answering her mother in a somewhat small voice. “I would have had to explain Kristoff;” she finished by unnecessarily gesturing to her blond friend.

“Why would that have been an issue? Have we been so harsh as parents to make you think we wouldn’t allow friendships with people?” The king sounded truly baffled by his daughter’s offered explanation.

Anna looked to her sister and was met by an encouraging smile. Elsa was only able to provide this gesture to her due to the love affirming hand that was clasping her own in her lap. Honeymaren hadn’t uttered a word since this discussion had begun. She didn’t know if it was because she felt out of place offering her own views, much like Kristoff, as the family discussed the matter at hand. Anna gave Elsa a nod before finally finding the words to share with their parents. “It’s not so much about being harsh; you have always had such great expectations of us when it comes to who we socialise with. I’m not saying it was a bad thing, you wanted the best for us; but it makes us second think who you’d approve of us socialising with.” There was no resentment heard in the sentences shared by the young woman. This was the time and setting for a real conversation; she couldn’t recall ever having one in the past. She owed it to her parents to explain the best she could as to why her children had seen it imperative to conceal things from them. It wasn’t her intention to accuse them of being bad parents, was there really such a thing? Parents could only do the best they could do, Anna and Elsa had no doubt that that is what the King and Queen had done all their lives. The girls weren’t sat judging them now, only trying to be honest.

“So you’ve both been hiding things from us;” Iduna concluded sadly as she felt her last strings in her heart fray apart, leaving a heavy feeling of guilt in her chest cavity. If there was one thing in this life that Iduna never wanted to be, it was a bad mother. She only ever wanted the best for her three children; but it looks as if she’d failed at that.

Elsa felt tears pool in the corners of her eyes as she saw her mother break in front of her at her sister’s words. “We didn’t mean to not trust you with the truth;” the blonde woman shared with a heart only full of love for the older woman.

Iduna gave her a small smile, but it left Elsa with a sense of hope that not all had been destroyed between them with their words. She turned to her youngest and asked; “Anna, did you know about the marriage?” It had occurred to the brunette, as Elsa spoke her latest words, to question if this ‘truth’ was universally known by all the members in the room minus her and her husband.

Anna shook her head and sat forward with her elbows rested on her knees. In any other situation she knew her parents would scold her for such an uncouth sitting position; but this didn’t matter right now. “No, not until last night when Elsa told me.”

“When was the wedding?” Agnarr spoke up as he looked again to the two women opposite him.

“Four months ago;” it was Honeymaren’s turn to speak up. He voice cracked from the lack of use; she’d been keeping quiet and content to just listen before now. The answers the King and Queen had been seeking were best left up to their daughters; she felt she had no right to give her opinion right now.

Iduna nodded but quickly furrowed her brow before asking another question; “okay, so I can understand maybe not contacting us from the forest, but why not say something when you arrived?” There had clearly been something preventing her daughter from sharing such a personal and life changing detail with her own family. After the words of her middle child moments ago, the Queen wasn’t convinced she could actually cope with anything more, but knew she needed to see this conversation to its end.

Elsa spoke as she squeezed on to her wife’s hand that was still rested in her own on her lap. “I probably would have if Maren had been with me. And then when I thought about telling you after she’d arrived I kept thinking about what you’d said the night before Father;” she looked to the aforementioned man. He seemed to shrink back into the sofa much like Anna had earlier.

“I am deeply sorry Elsa for what I said;” Honeymaren had to hand it to him, the King did seem to have great remorse for the words he’d thrown at his daughter. Elsa couldn’t bring herself to tell Honeymaren the exact words he’d said to her, but she had said he didn’t have a very positive reaction to her, but that he had apologised and acknowledged his fault in saying what he had. Given the words she’d heard from his mouth not but two hours ago, she could only imagine what he’d let slip out of his cowardly face.

Elsa shook her head at her father and failed in sending him a smile. His words cut her, and there was no denying that even though he’d apologised, he was the origin of them. They were, and quite possibly still are, his feelings towards her life. It would take more than a couple of days for her to move past having to hear them. “It doesn’t matter now. But I knew then that you weren’t ready to know the truth.”

“You’re our daughter Elsa; we had a right to know!” The King was beginning to become frustrated at being ripped apart by his daughters. He sat forward once again as his hands flew out in front of him in exasperation.

Elsa nodded her head from side to side in thought before speaking evenly, trying with all her might to keep her eyes flitting between her parents and not stare at the hand in hers. “Perhaps, but I am a person before I am your daughter. As a person I deserve to feel safe and happy, and I wasn’t convinced that I could have both.” As she managed to keep her eyes on the two people opposite her, she felt her wife’s second hand join their clasped ones. She’d never shared these thoughts with anyone because of the risk that saying them would hurt someone. But if there were a time to be making anyone aware of these feelings, it was now.

“What do we need to do to help you feel safe and happy to be open with us Elsa?” Iduna asked, wanting nothing more than to make Elsa happy and feel loved by her parents.

“I’m not sure Mother;” the blonde shook her head and shrugged. She truly didn’t know; damage had been done and it will take more than just this conversation to put anything right.

“What if we host a celebration to honour your union, here in Arendelle?” The King threw the thought into the air between the group, clearly under the impression it was one of his better ideas.

Elsa thought otherwise; “that’s really not necessary.” Though she couldn’t deny the gleam of excitement that shone in her mother’s eyes at the idea, or how Anna seemed to sit up a little straighter in her chair.

“You could have another wedding here?” Iduna quickly suggested to the pair.

Elsa felt Honeymaren’s hands tighten onto her own.

“Why would we want that?” Honeymaren’s question wasn’t full of spite, but there did seem to be a sense of a chill to her words. She looked between the King and Queen awaiting an answer and could sense Elsa watching her from her right.

It was Elsa’s father who answered her question first as he all but stared her down. “So that, as Elsa’s parents, we could experience this momentous occasion with our daughter after missing out the first time.” He spoke as if it had been the most obscured question to ask after such a grand gesture.

Iduna could sense the rising tension between the two and chose her next words carefully as she spoke evenly and softly; “as well as giving you both the chance to feel safer in Arendelle. If there is an occasion for Arendelle and Northuldra to celebrate side by side, then that could provide a starting point for better relations.” The Queen watched her daughter and daughter-in-law, though Elsa was still occupied with looking to the brunette next to her. Honeymaren seemed to be thinking things over in her head, not giving much of anything away. Iduna wondered if her daughter could read her better than she was doing at this moment.

“We would, of course, sort out everything.” Agnarr pointed out clearly not reading the situation in front of him well. He was coming across far too enthusiastic about hosting a wedding for his eldest daughter.

Honeymaren's eyes flew up to meet the King’s. She shook her head soundly and spoke with a strong tone; “we appreciate the offer but, there’s no question of that happening.”

He held his hands up to the women and gently informed; “you can mull it over, there’s no rush to answer us now.”

Elsa fought to hold on to her wife’s hand as she stood from the sofa in a smooth, well balanced motion. Instead the hand that she had been seeking was flung back in her direction to gesture to her as Honeymaren spoke; “I can assure you, I don’t need any time; I have my answer. I don’t need to marry Elsa here in Arendelle; she is already my wife and that should be respected and thought as as final.” Honeymaren couldn’t help but feel pushed aside along with her culture and heritage. It felt too much as if the King and Queen of Arendelle wanted this wedding because they didn’t trust that their original wedding was good enough.

“Maren;” Elsa coaxed as she took the hand nearest to hers in an attempt to ground her. She’d never seen her like this, and it upset her greatly.

The brunette looked down to Elsa and gave her a sad smile before looking away; “I’m sorry, I can’t.” She’d said the words so quietly that Elsa wasn’t sure she’d heard them correctly. She knew she had though when she stepped out of her reach and made her way to the door.

The people remaining in the room were left to watch as Elsa followed her wife a second later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is the next one and it is then followed by an epilogue styled chapter. See you then!


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you ready Elsa?” She heard from her left causing her to take a breath and turn.

“More than ever;” she admitted to her father who was dressed in his best ceremonial uniform, decorated with multiple medals and honours. He looked the part well.

“Then let’s do this;” he encouraged as he offered his daughter his arm.

Music began to hum through the heavy doors at the chapel that concealed the blonde bride and her father.

It had taken much persuasion to get to this point; her in a white gown about to walk down an aisle in front of hundreds of people. The King and Queen had urged the importance of the day, especially for the good of the Northuldra in Arendelle. A public unionisation of the two populations could only work in the favour of the Northuldra, their people after all. This wedding had absolutely nothing to do with Iduna and Agnarr wanting to watch their eldest wear the dress, say the vows, and ride off into the sunset; well that’s what they’d said anyway.

During all the times Elsa had imagined telling her parents that she’d in fact married the woman she’d ran away with, she never dreamt that they’d support her enough to want to make her marry the woman again for them. The fact that Elsa had never daydreamed about her wedding when growing up, marrying in the Enchanted Forest suited her perfectly. Today’s ceremony was purely for her parents, and she’d only ever wanted to make them happy and this definitely wasn’t difficult. The most difficult of the whole situation was to convince her wife that it was a good idea. It wasn’t that Honeymaren wanted to disrespect anyone or upset anyone, but she wasn’t Arendellian, she was Northuldra, so why would she want an Arendellian wedding ceremony? She was already married, and her wife didn’t seem too bothered about a second wedding, so it was for a King and a Queen who hadn’t really done anything for her to feel obligated to do this for them. There was one argument though that she couldn’t dispute; after their treatment in the kingdom on that day shopping she was well aware that in the time they’d been away from Arendelle attitudes hadn’t changed. It didn’t truly surprise her, but it did sadden her. After the Northuldra were liberated by the King himself, she’d hoped the Arendellian folk would wake up, it was too much to wish for though. So having a wedding with Arendellians and the Northuldra side by side supposedly celebrating the same union and event, it could help change attitudes in Arendelle. She’d also do it if it made Elsa happy and Elsa would do it if it made her parents happy, so it looked like they were doing it.

Elsa couldn’t tell her why it mattered so much to her to please her parents after being apart for so long and without hearing a word from them in that time. She figures that ever since being a child she sought out her parent’s approval and their approval was given in their happiness. Even now, as an innate behaviour, she seemed to continue to seek that approval. It’s now that she realises that that approval is one of the main building blocks of her feeling of freedom. If she had to deconstruct it down to its bare components, their respect still made up a large block, even after all this time. To be truly free in every sense of the word, she needed to know that there was nothing hanging over her head. This would be like the guilt of knowing she’d let down her parents who had done their best to raise her and look after her. She felt she owed them this and it was one day and it was her being able to declare the love she holds for her Honeymaren all over again with no apologising needed. Her parents' reaction shocked her. After her father’s outburst at that dinner, his obvious avoiding of her, and then the conversation he’s had with Honeymaren; she thought he’d laugh them all the way back to the forest. He’d clearly struggled to accept who she was and who she loved, that was something she figured she’d just accepted and would live with. So for him to walk her down the aisle in front of foreign dignitaries, royalty, trade partners, town folk, and the Northuldran, came as a shock.

As the seconds ticked by as she stepped in time next to her proud father, all eyes on them, her eyes were drawn to the spot where her wife will soon be stood. Her mind wandered back to the conversation they’d shared a few weeks back.

“I would do anything for you Elsa, but why this, why now? You don’t owe them anything. I’ll marry you again in front of thousands of people if it’s what _you_ want to do.” Honeymaren had clung on to her wife’s hands as she tried to explain her reluctance in agreeing to have a huge wedding in Arendelle. The couple were stood in the middle of Elsa’s reception room that had been left as such her whole absence. It was now the perfect setting for the pair to have the privacy required to have this conversation. It was the evening after Elsa had revealed that they were already married and just after the King and Queen had told them of their request, because Honeymaren was sure that’s what it was, for them to marry again with them present this time.

Elsa was beginning to think that this was going to end up being their first fight as a married couple, and ironically, it was about getting married. Elsa kept their hands connected as well as their eye lines. “There’s a part of me that’s still their child seeking their approval. To deny them this would seem selfish. Especially after the fact that we married and didn’t tell them.”

Honeymaren dropped her wife’s hands as she threw hers up to the ceiling in exasperation. She didn’t raise her voice even an inch though; “they haven’t reached out to you once in all the time we’ve been in the forest after they left. So please don’t carry the guilt of not telling them we married.” In truth, she was becoming tired of this argument from her wife. She had nothing to feel guilty for, and she knew she could tell her this a hundred times over and it wouldn’t change how she felt.

Elsa let out a frustrated sigh, more so at herself than anything or anyone else. “It’s more than that. When we ran away, I thought we were free and then they came after us and then let us stay. I thought that was freedom, but I’ve come to realise that I’ll only ever be free when I’m truly accepted by them. This is that opportunity; I can’t let it slip by.” Elsa tried her best to explain her thoughts as she watched the brunette just stand in front of her. She looked tired.

Honeymaren gave her a small, sad smile; “you shouldn’t have to put yourself out like this to feel accepted by your own parents Elsa. They should love you and be proud of you for you just being who you are.” She had moved and reclaimed the blonde’s hands once again and squeezed them lovingly.

“You really won’t consider marrying me in Arendelle?” Elsa watched for her reaction carefully.

She couldn’t meet her eyes as she admitted; “how can I when I don’t have a father alive to give me away?”

Elsa didn’t hesitate a moment before pulling her wife into her arms before sharing her outrage at her short sightedness; “oh Maren, how can I have been so blind. I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t say that like it’s your fault;” Honeymaren insisted as she was crushed by the blonde. It wasn’t her intention to make her feel bad about the fact; it was just something that had been replaying in her mind since Agnarr had mentioned a second wedding. She knew the basics of an Arendelle wedding just from the general exposure from living there for so long. The practice never bothered her because she knew her future would never involve one, but now that was different.

Elsa let go, but kept her wife’s upper arms in her hands; “it is my fault; it’s my family’s fault!” She insisted that Honeymaren had all the right in the world to blame her family.

“Forget I ever said anything;” the brunette shook her head with a small smile. She knew better to think that her wife would actually drop the painful subject, but thought it was worth a try.

“You know I’ve never been very good at doing that;” Elsa gave her a smirk before her hands slipped from her arms down to her hips and she drew their bodies together.

“Hmm, I do know.” Honeymaren breathed out as she took in the comfort of being so close to the other woman. “What would we even wear?” She asked after a few moments of hesitation.

“I think my mother’s had my wedding gown picked out since the day I was born. You could wear whatever you like;” Elsa shrugged not wanting to put too much pressure on their conversation now that her wife seemed to be considering going through with the second wedding.

Honeymaren scoffed before her next words left her mouth; “I’m not convinced your father would be pleased with me turning up in my gakti.”

Elsa ran her hands up and down her wife’s arms in a comforting gesture. She nodded enthusiastically; “I think it’s a perfect choice. He’d probably agree; it would be a clear unionisation of Arendelle and the Northuldra.”

“So we’re just pawns in your father’s big show, I must say he has some flare for the dramatics.” She felt so let down; their conversation had barely moved forward from when it had started. All her life in Arendelle had been spent answering to the King and Queen, she ran away and left that life so why does she have to do it all over again now? She’s not going to just let Agnarr parade her around as if to say ‘look, Arendelle has changed, I let a Northuldra woman marry my daughter’. It didn’t feel authentic, she was being cast in a performance that she had no wish to be a part of.

“This is down to us Maren;” Elsa insisted as she watched the cogs turn in the brunette’s head. She was hoping that they would fall together and help her decide to feel more settled with the idea. She didn’t want to pressure her into anything, ever, but there was a part of her that wished Honeymaren could see things from her point of view.

Honeymaren gave a squeeze to the hands that had found their way back to hers. She looked straight into her wife’s eyes and asked; “so why are you talking about wanting to make them happy, why is that even worth mentioning?”

“As a little girl I never fantasised about my wedding day. I realise now why that was. But to be this close to actually experiencing it with the woman I love most in the world, well it’s intriguing to think about at least.” She couldn’t meet Honeymaren's eyes by the end as she looked to the floor between them.

“Enough to contemplate actually going through with it?” Honeymaren could feel herself slipping in her argument. She couldn’t deny the blonde an opportunity like this, even if it was to spite her pride.

“If your only objections to us wedding for the second time are my reasonings and your father not being here then…”

“Ryder can walk me down the aisle, I’ve already thought that much through;” she rushed and cut her off with a small smirk. Yes it was true that not having a father present at an Arendelle wedding ceremony was uncommon. But she’d spent her entire life without him by her side; her brother would have the duty instead. The decision felt natural and she knew he’d do anything for her, and if he could do that she could do this for Elsa.

The blonde couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she searched the brunette’s face in question. “So you trust me when I say that it’s me, and only me that has convinced myself that I want to declare my love for you all over again?”

“Like I said Elsa, I’d do anything for you and only you. If this is what you want then of course I’ll marry you again in a heartbeat.” Honeymaren bounced their hands up and down with every statement as she pulled her in closer.

“My proposal is lacking in romance and fineness that yours had;” Elsa whispered as their foreheads came to rest together.

Honeymaren gave a scoff of mock indignation; “as if you thought you could compete with me!”

* * *

“Am I supposed to feel this ridiculous?” Honeymaren asked her brother from where she sat on the back of a very large reindeer.

“Definitely!” He insisted far too enthusiastically as he looked up from where he’d just finished adjusting the reins at the reindeer, Alf’s, head.

“Thanks;” she mumbled out as she worked on flattening her gakti across her torso. After all the planning it all came down to the next few moments.

“Everyone ready?” Ryder called to their small entourage that were huddled restless not too far away.

“We were ready five minutes ago;” Yelena pointed out from the back of another reindeer. Aria was smaller than Alf, but of a much more excitable nature; which could explain Yelena’s impatience to get moving.

Hanne was next to her with Astra, and with Kristoff and Sven bringing up the rear. They chose to keep quiet after Yelena’s minor outburst.

Ryder gave them all a nod and his sister a smile. He hopped up onto his own reindeer, Benedikte, before calling over his shoulder and pointing for his sister to lead the way; “right, let’s go then.”

It wasn’t far from the reindeer fields for the season and Elsa’s lavvu, but time seemed to stop to crawl by. The sounds of reindeer hooves crunching up the ice covered leaves underneath them was drowned out by Honeymaren’s heart hammering in her ears. The group moved without an ounce of stealth and all eyes were on them as they moved slowly through the encampment. Some Northuldra were offering Honeymaren warm smiles, others a wave and some even threw her a couple of thumbs up. These did nothing to settle the swarm of butterflies in her stomach. She tried to ground her nerves by burying her hands in the thick grey fur of Alf and took in the warmth of the air trapped between the two layers. 

She was so concentrated on not falling off the large reindeer under her that she began to panic that she’d miscounted the number of laps they’d taken around Elsa’s lovingly constructed lavvu. Ryder gave her a reassuring smile as he and Benedikte came to a stop next to her and Alf. The other three stopped too. Kristoff looked as excited as she knew she should feel, but she figures she looked more like her aunt who seemed to wear a bored look. It was good for Honeymaren to know her aunt better or she’d think she cared very little for her niece and her potential future bride. Hanne seemed to have tears in her eyes as the emotions spilled over at what was about to happen. Honeymaren could guess that since losing Elsa’s mother during the battle, she’d missed out on everything in her life. Being here now, was bringing back some of those sad feelings, but also happy feelings for her grandniece now.

Honeymaren took a breath as Ryder jumped off of Benedikte and gave her one last smile before confidently walking over to the lavvu door and knocking. She felt the breath catch in her throat as her heart sped up even more when the door was pushed open and her brother disappeared inside. The wait was excruciating for the brunette woman. She couldn’t help but feel ridiculous being so nervous; Elsa had run away with her! She’d left behind being a Princess to live in the middle of the freaking woods for her and only her; what were the chances she wouldn’t want to marry her now? Well enough of a chance apparently for her to be worrying about it.

Her nervous energy burst free as she saw her brother and the woman she loves step out of the lavvu she’d circled moments before. She felt the biggest smile she’d ever created grow across her face. She fought the urge to jump down off of her reindeer as she knew there was a protocol to follow. Elsa beamed up at her as she moved closer. Honeymaren felt her heart melt out of pure adoration as she watched the blonde smile to each of the group who had been dragged along with this proposal. Elsa carefully stepped over to Alf and gently secured her chosen token to his reins. Honeymaren looked on as the blonde tied one of her handmade beaded bags onto the leather reins that she still held secure. She watched her lips as she spoke to Alf, but couldn’t make out what was said. She didn’t think of it anymore as Elsa finally moved over to her. Honeymaren concluded that they must look like a right pair of goofs with their grins and glistening eyes. She held out her hand to the blonde while Ryder helped on the ground. Before she knew it Elsa’s arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as her chest pushed against her back.

“Yes;” Elsa whispered into her ear as she held her close and planted a kiss behind it.

Honeymaren gave a laugh as she relaxed into her hold and ushered the reindeer forward. Before she got completely lost in the feel of her future bride wrapped around her she turned to throw grateful smiles to Ryder, Yelena, Hanne, and Kristoff before throwing her fist victorious into the air. Elsa’s laugh flooded the space around them and straight into her heart as they trotted off behind the tree line. They were in complete bliss and were looking forward to what the future held for them.

* * *

Honeymaren couldn’t help but replay this memory now, with it being full of pure joy and optimism. Back then she’d never have dreamed that she’d be walking down an aisle at her own wedding in Arendelle. But here she was, arm linked through her brother’s with her eyes glued to the blonde woman stood with her father at the front of the chapel. Only that woman there had the power to get her to this point. As she passed by the numerous Northuldra that had chosen to attend the ceremony, she was convinced it had been the right choice. The two lands finally linked by peace and love. She wasn’t daft to think it would happen overnight, but this was a pretty good start at true acceptance.

Honeymaren couldn’t recall much from the day’s ceremony as she spent most of it fully absorbed by the magnificent view of her wife in front of her. She looked like a spirit, ethereal, like nothing Honeymaren could ever live to deserve. She wondered if Elsa’s mother had had full dress control or if Elsa had been able to have some say. Either way, it was perfect and she felt underdressed for the occasion as she stood next to her in her gakti like all the other Northuldra in attendance including Ryder. Yelena had lent her a family shawl and some pieces of jewellery; though it became immediately clear to the brunette what her favourite piece of jewellery from the day was as she lay with her wife that night. She hadn’t been totally convinced when Elsa had brought up the topic before, but now she was in complete agreement. To wear a simple, thin, gold wedding band was exhilarating; more so than the tattoos on their skin. Elsa was hers and she was Elsa’s all over again, and nothing about that could ever feel wrong. Every even in the day had been perfect, even when Ryder and Agnarr had shaken hands before leaving the two women to one another at the altar. And more importantly when the Northuldra sang and chanted as they had made their way out of the chapel. The way the goose bumps had been elicited from her skin was awe inspiring, she was even sure she saw some of the Arendellians look on with wonder. Perfect was even everyone thinking Olaf had lost the rings; the slight show of drama gave her the perfect excuse to stand with her bride, hand in hand, for even longer as she let her eyes travel over the white lace flowing gown.

The day had been a success and neither Elsa nor Honeymaren would have had it any other way. There was no way that they could compare this ceremony and festivities with those from their first wedding. It would be disrespectful and almost shellfish. This was another way for the pair to declare their love for one another to those who cared to hear it; that’s all they wanted. If they could spend the rest of the lives proclaiming such things then their lives would be complete. Plus if the King and Queen of Arendelle were going to fit the bill each time, why not?

Elsa knew she’d done her parents somewhat proud as she noted the tears present in her father’s eyes, and on her mother’s cheeks as she followed her bride down the aisle and on. She was exceedingly happy to see Anna stood with a very familiar blond man at her side.

As Iduna stood with her husband and watched her daughter walk by them with her wife, she was overcome with a sense of regret. It pained her to admit it, but there was no mistaking the regret and envy that settled over her in a light haze. That’s not to say she wasn’t beyond happy for Elsa. The Queen couldn’t ignore that the young women had what she’d missed out on when she’d concealed her heritage. Something that had been repeated all throughout the weeks leading up to this ceremony and all the hours occupying it, had been that the two lands of Arendelle and Northuldra were now linked by love. Iduna couldn’t help but scream in her head that that had already happened over twenty years before. But this was Elsa and Honeymaren’s day, and their lands _were_ now clearly linked by love and peace and that’s all that matters. As a mother all she wanted to do for her children is form a world around them that is safe and happy. She never imagined that that world would provide such hostility to one of her children that they would actively seek a way to leave it. But seeing how happy Elsa was now, on this special day, she knew she could never have provided that for her. Iduna had Honeymaren to thank for inspiring the happiness her daughter was now consumed by.

Agnarr couldn’t help but think himself a fool, and rightfully so. He’d let Elsa down more times than he’d ever thought possible. He had been a poor excuse of a father to his daughter in recent times, and he knew deep down that there was nothing he could do to erase what he’d said. Even he, with his bigoted thoughts, couldn’t deny how Elsa’s happiness was the most important thing for him to worry about now. He could see from the day that she had a pretty good handle on that herself. She’d found her own happiness and he wasn’t going to stand in the way.

As Elsa laid with her head resting over Honeymaren’s now steady heart that evening she couldn’t help but reflect on how differently she was feeling to when they’d been left to stay in the forest. They were holding one another in an over-sized soft bed inside the small cottage that the King and Queen had set up for them for the week as a wedding present. It wasn’t far away, just on the edge of Arendelle, just somewhere private and quiet. It struck Elsa that she’d only ever spent any amount of time alone with Honeymaren either in the Arendelle castle or in the Enchanted Forest. This place felt so foreign to her and yet with Honeymaren filling her senses she felt at home. This was what true freedom was, to feel at home regardless of where she was as long as she had the brunette by her side. She thought they’d found freedom when they ran away to the forest, but laying here with her wife after their second wedding hosted by her parents, that truly felt freeing. She knew she would never let this feeling go and she couldn’t believe how fortunate she’d been to find this feeling, how fortunate she’d been to find Honeymaren, and love Honeymaren. They were going to be okay. They were free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this story, or it has at least provide you an escape from any of your troubles; I know writing it definitely has. Epilogue should be up in two days time, I hope I see you all there! Take care


	13. Chapter 13

The day had dragged by on all accounts and she had tried her very best, but she couldn't fight it anymore. The last few weeks had been so full of everything and it all seemed to catch up with Elsa now. Between helping her father extradite Hans back to Arendelle, helping her mother plan a wedding, attending the wedding, and finally the honeymoon, it had left the woman exhausted.

Honeymaren had used all of her patience in convincing Elsa to rest and take a nap. Elsa had been reluctant because Anna and Kristoff were due to arrive in the Enchanted Forest today for an extended visit. She'd hate herself if she wasn't there to greet them upon their arrival. 

And so she was destined to hate herself. When she awoke some undefined amount of time later is was by someone dragging their little finger down the length of her nose gently. Elsa’s face scrunched up at the sensation before she snapped her eyes open. She was immediately met by those of her sister. “Anna!” Elsa greeted on surprise and flung her arms around the young woman.

Anna giggled as the air ran out in her lungs, not able to draw a breath in until Elsa released her. “Hey sleepyhead;” she greeted from where she knelt next to her sister who was sat in the middle of a pile of soft pelts.

“I’m so sorry Anna, I wanted to be there when you arrived;” Elsa shared earnestly as she took in the sight of her sister in the forest. She had often found herself in daydreams about what it would be like for her to visit her in her home. The reality was so much better.

“It’s okay, we haven’t been here long and you deserve to rest;” Anna nodded with a reassuring smile.

Elsa pulled her in for another hug causing the redhead to let out another laugh. As soon as Anna was free of her sister’s hold she was up on her feet and offering the blonde her hand; “come on; I’m not going to let you sleep through my entire visit!”

“Aren’t you tired?” Elsa asked as she was dragged from her home out into the fleeting hours of sunshine for the summer’s day.

“Kristoff let me sleep on the way up here”

“That was kind of him;” Elsa replied thinking on how lucky her sister was to be able to sleep through the arduous journey, unlike herself recently who had to commandeer a reindeer. “Hey Sven;” Elsa cooed and tickled the reindeer under his chin as she greeted him.

“Oh nice, Sven gets a hello before I do!” Kristoff called over to her with mock indignation.

Elsa gave a chuckle before stepping over to her friend; “hello Kristoff.”

She felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist as she sensed her wife step up behind her and ask; “how did you sleep?”

“Too long;” Elsa admitted as she rested her hand on Honeymaren’s joined ones over her stomach.

Honeymaren released her and Elsa turned to face her. She could see the look of guilt etched onto the brunette’s face; “I was planning on waking you, but these two arrived out of nowhere.”

They watched as Anna and Kristoff beamed at them while they helped Ryder unbridle Sven and empty the wagon.

Elsa shook her head with a smile; “it’s okay, I must have needed it.”

“You have been overworking yourself;” Honeymaren pointed out before placing a light kiss to the blonde’s cheek.

Elsa let out a sigh; “hopefully it will all be worth it.” The pair stood hand in hand as Ryder passed Kristoff the final item, a small chest, from the wagon. “Do we know if everything went without a hitch this morning?” Elsa tried to speak carefully not wanting to upset her sister, but at the same time needing to know the answer.

Kristoff’s eyes shifted to Anna before jumping to Elsa and saying in an equally even tone; “we left before he arrived, though your father hadn’t heard anything saying otherwise.” He was trying to stay positive; this would hopefully be the final time the family would ever have to think or utter a word about Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

“Let’s hope this is the end of it all;” Elsa spoke the shared thoughts of those around her as she moved over to her sister and squeezed her hands.

After a handful of beats Honeymaren chose to move the conversation along to happier things. “I agree. Now let’s not let him ruin this visit! Kristoff, do you want to bring Anna’s things to Elsa’s and mine and Ryder can take your things to his?”

“On it;” the two men answered simultaneously with a pair of matching smirks knowing Honeymaren’s words were an order and knew better than to argue with her.

As the men set to work Anna began to bounce with excitement from where she still held on to her sister’s hands. “I can’t believe I’m finally here! With every letter you sent to me I’d try to imagine your life here, and now I get to see it up close.”

Elsa let out a chuckle at her sister’s innocent excitement. She shook her head and reminded; “not quite, Yelena and Hanne have given us the days you’re here off of our usual tasks.”

This didn’t seem to dissuade Anna from her eagerness; “still, I get to see you in the Enchanted Forest.”

Elsa fought to not roll her eyes, but she had to remind herself that just because this was her everyday life, it was far from Anna’s. “Do you want to properly see where you’ll be staying while you’re here?”

“Please!”

Anna eagerly followed her sister and sister-in-law in the direction that Kristoff had disappeared moments before with her things. It didn’t take long for Anna to figure out which lavvu was her sister’s when she spotted their blond friend stepping out of one of the doorways. She’d been on auto pilot when she’d been lead to a sleeping Elsa earlier and had failed to take in any directions until now. He shot the women a smile as they passed him. Anna presumed that he was now on his way to see Ryder for a manly catch up. It was so odd to her to see him so at home in such a foreign place, especially alongside her sister. Anna had often found her mind wandering off as she thought about what to write in her letters; she’d often try to imagine where Elsa would be when she received the letter. Her imagination lacked the skill to conjure up the magnificence around her now though. 

After following the blonde and brunette women into their home, Anna attempted to absorb every single detail possible. When she’d entered the lavvu earlier to wake her sister, she’d been so focussed at the task at hand that she’d missed all the small details in the room. It was no easy feat to do now with all of the possession thy pair had seemed to accumulate over the last three years. She took in the sight of the two bundles of pelts resting on the floor; she would chance a guess that the one she hadn't found Elsa asleep amongst earlier was for herself. There was a medium sized chest tucked away at the back of the lavvu, clearly warn by countless winters and summers in the forest. There was a small collection of spears and knifes that took Anna by surprise and now she couldn’t help but wonder if Elsa knew how to use them. As her eyes finished their sweep around the enclosed space, they landed on a, somewhat haphazard, display of leather pouches, beautifully adorned with different coloured beads. These must have been the pouches Kristoff had mentioned to Elsa back in Arendelle all those weeks ago; the memory brought a smile to her lips. It baffled her mind of how far they’d all come in those weeks and how much had changed.

Anna was pulled from her musings when her sister’s voice reached her ears; “I’ll be back in a second, I just need to let Yelena and Hanne know that you’re here.” Anna turned to see Elsa stood by the door ready to make her leave while Honeymaren was busying herself ensuring that Anna’s things were set up nicely near her designated sleeping area. If Honeymaren were being honest she was feeling very out of sorts right now. She’d never hosted any guests before and the pressure was on because their guest was technically family, and more so, she was royalty. She knew neither sister paid that last point any thought, but she couldn’t just ignore it. She also knew that Yelena wanted this visit to go over well; hosting Arendelle royalty after the wedding was the next big step in obtaining better treatment and understanding for their people.

Anna just nodded to Elsa who soon stepped back into the fresh air. The young Princess moved over to where Honeymaren was still faffing with the chest and her bag. She smiled down to the woman who had now looked up to her from her crouching position. This was the first time since her birthday ball that the two had shared any time as just the two of them. Honeymaren stalled her movements and gave Anna her best smile as she tried to conceal her discomfort of all the pressure at the moment.

“This is weird;” Anna admitted with a small, easy chuckle.

“No it’s not!” Honeymaren tried to argue as she stood quickly not wanting to screw anything up.

Anna’s smile didn’t leave her face as she insisted; “yes it is, I hardly know anything about you, the real you. I guess in that way I don’t really know Elsa either.”

Honeymaren knew that if she had pockets her hands would be stuffed into them in an attempt to force her body and mind to relax, however, her summer gakti didn’t have pockets. “Well, hopefully by the end of your visit you won’t be able to say that anymore.” She was confident that if Yelena had anything to do with it that her words would come true.

“I’d like that very much;” Anna shared with another smile.

Honeymaren wasn’t sure if she was making it up, but she was pretty convinced that the redhead had wanted to go in for a hug. “So what do you think? Will you be able to sleep in here?” She asked after a pause and a throat clear.

“Your home is lovely, and I’m sure it will be cosy enough. Plus I can sleep pretty much anywhere!” Anna declared as she looked down to the space Honeymaren had been neatening up for her.

That answer seemed to appease the brunette as she nodded with a sigh of relief before she stepped away to offer the Princess some water to drink. She could kick herself for forgetting until now; Yelena would be disappointed.

Anna took the offered beverage; “thank you.” She turned to do another awe filled sweep of the lavvu when her eyes landed on something peculiar; “er, Honeymaren, there’s a lizard on your bed?”

Honeymaren stepped up next to the redhead to see what she was looking at before releasing a chuckle and saying; “don’t let Elsa hear you call him a lizard.”

“Wait, what?” Anna asked quirking an eyebrow unable to peel her eyes away from the creature in front of her.

“He’s her pet;” she filled in unhelpfully.

“Bruni is not my pet;” Elsa joined the conversation with a tone of mock annoyance as she stepped through the open doorway.

“But you _have_ named him?” Honeymaren teased her as she joined them in the centre of the lavvu.

“He’s a creature of the forest, he shares his home with us; of course he has a name.” Elsa stated as plain as day in a way as if to ask the two women what more could she say. The small salamander stayed put atop the folded pelts, occasionally licking his eyeball, and watching the scene as if following the conversation about him. Elsa was convinced that he understood every word.

“Of course;” Honeymaren relented with a smirk that she shot to her sister-in-law who mirrored the look.

“How about a quick tour of the encampment before we eat?” Elsa asked Anna in an attempted to move the conversation on.

Anna couldn’t keep a smile off her lips; she was feeling such warmth and happiness being with her sister in such a relaxed and open atmosphere. She nodded before moving her head to indicate to Bruni; “sounds good. Is Bruni coming too?”

“Only if he wants to;” Elsa chuckled before holding her hand out for the little guy to hop in to.

Anna watched her sister interact with the salamander before asking something that had bothered her since Elsa shared the name she’d gifted to him; “so why Bruni, it’s not like he’s brown?”

Elsa tried to school her features as she thought back to that day. “The first time we saw him he’d managed to become tangled up in Maren’s hair, much to her shock;” Elsa let out a chuckle remembering the other woman’s reaction.

Honeymaren jumped into the conversation to defend herself; “I wasn’t scared, only surprised. It’s not every day that a salamander jumps into your hair!”

Of course, what they weren’t sharing with Anna was that this experience had occurred during a relaxing, hot day the summer before. What more, the pair had spent some time swimming in the lack and some _other_ activities. They were drying off in the sun’s heat as the laid on the baked shore when Bruni decided to make his appearance.

Anna nodded and smiled at their interaction; “so you named him Bruni for Honeymaren’s hair?”

“Both to our dissatisfaction, I’m sure. Shall we get on with that tour?” Honeymaren filled in and prompted before it got too late.

* * *

The couple had managed to show Anna the edge of the current reindeer fields, the nearest stream for washing, and Ryder’s lavvu before it was time to head towards the main fire for some food. The fast paced, general tour of the settlement left Anna disorientated and a tad overwhelmed. She was feeling so naïve for admitting such to herself; she began to worry that she wasn’t cut out to spend any measurable amount of time in the forest. These worries almost melted away completely when she realised her sister was leading her over to where Kristoff and Ryder were laughing over their dinner bowls. Anna was also grateful to note that the Northuldra seemed more polite towards her than Arendellians had ever been to them. No one was staring at her or making a huge fuss of her being there; she felt accepted and safe. She only wished for the day the same could be said for when the Northuldra visit Arendelle.

Kristoff had greeted her with a warm smile and offered the open space next to him on the dry earth. Elsa and Honeymaren left her in the men’s good hands while they went to get Anna and themselves some food.

“What do you think so far?” She could tell how he had paused and stumbled over the end of his sentence that Ryder was struggling to not address her by her royal title. She had insisted when she’d arrived that such things weren’t necessary; here in the forest she was Elsa’s sister only.

“It’s amazing here! I don’t know how you get anything done; if I lived here I’d be too distracted by the forest’s beauty.” Anna gushed at the men as she still couldn’t keep her eyes away from their surroundings for longer than a few seconds.

“I wish I could down play it and tell you that it passes, the wonderment, but it really doesn’t.” Kristoff filled in after taking a sip of broth.

“Now I understand why you and Sven never seemed to mind making your way up here just for a letter.”

“Sure, that’s the reason;” Ryder mumbled into his dinner and nudged a very red Kristoff with his elbow. 

“Reindeer stew and bread;” Elsa drew her attention as she held out a bowl with a chunk of bread balancing on top. “Eat what you can, it does take a little getting used to;” she gently informed as she watched Anna peer into her bowl.

She didn’t hesitate to tear off a bite of bread before dunking it in to the steaming bowl and popping it lightly into her mouth. “That is delicious;” she was surprised. The stew was so rich and deep in flavour.

Honeymaren chuckled at her reaction; “I’ll pass the compliment on to Linnea and Kleng.”

The small group were content in their huddle as they ate and chatted about nothing important. It wasn’t lost on any of them the reason Anna was in the forest with them; they could only hope that all is sorted and dealt with before her return to Arendelle. No one wanted to dwell on the supposed events taking place in Arendelle right now and so they laughed, they laughed hard, the tears down cheeks, no sound, kind of laughter. It was the happiest Anna had felt in so long, alongside her sister and extended family and friends. Yes the whole situation wasn’t ideal, but this here was perfect.

Their ruckus was interrupted when a woman approached the merry group.

“Good evening Hanne;” the group minus Anna greeted in sync still basking in their happiness.

The older woman smiled down to everyone; “good evening everyone. Anna, it’s good to see you in the forest again.”

Anna gave her grandaunt a big smile; “it feels amazing to finally be here for longer than a passing visit.”

“How’s Arendelle?” Hanne asked gently not really knowing what to say to the Princess.

“Pretty much the same since you left after the wedding, just maybe a bit hotter;” Anna shrugged not knowing what the woman would actually be interested in hearing; they still didn’t know one another at all well even if they were related by blood. There hadn’t been much of an opportunity for the both of them to spend much time together; for the time Hanne was in Arendelle she used most of her time in her niece’s company after the decades they were separated.

“It was a beautiful ceremony even if it does pain me to say it;” the grey haired woman smirked over to her other grandniece and her wife. However, thinking of their wedding made Hanne reflect on what Iduna’s wedding would have been like. The smirk fell to a sad look at the thoughts.

Anna recognised the look; “it must have been nice to see Mother again.” She gave her a kind smile trying not to probe and sore subject too hard.

Her smile warmed slightly; “yes, I miss Iduna every day, but it did me good to see her happy in Arendelle.”

“Perhaps one day she will come and visit the forest;” Anna suggested half believing that it could ever happen.

“I would look forward to that very much;” Hanne admitted, but shared in Anna’s pessimistic thoughts. “I won’t take up any more of your time; you young people must have a big night planned?” Hanne chuckled as she looked around at such familiar faces.

“Actually, I think Anna and Kristoff are beat after their journey so I think an early night it called for.” Elsa knew her sister well and knew that even with the excitement of being in the forest she’d still crash in a couple hours after the journey, even if Kristoff did let her sleep.

Hanne asked giving them all a meaningful look as she jested; “I take it you three are better chaperones than Ryder was on his own?”

“For who!?” Honeymaren felt her eyes bulge out of her skull before seeing Hanne look between Anna and Kristoff with a knowing look. “Kristoff and Anna aren’t together!” She tried to save the two from embarrassment as the pair floundered in finding an appropriate response as their faces rose in colour.

“Kristoff’s staying with me;” Ryder filed in urgently, not helping the situation at all.

“We’re not…” Anna pointed out in a small voice unable to look anyone in the eye.

“I’m sorry I said anything;” Hanne shrugged before releasing a small chuckle and walking away.

Elsa had just sat back and watched the scene unfold in front of her. She definitely still knew her sister well, and her reaction seemed to suggest that there was more to be said about the subject that had been brought up. But Elsa wasn’t the type to confront her sister about it, for now, plus it really wasn’t any of her business. Anyway, if she was correct in her assumptions, it was a positive thing so why pressure it now? Elsa had also been correct in predicting that Anna would crash soon and an early night was required. They’d get back to exploring the forest in the morning.

It had been a slightly awkward night for Elsa and Honeymaren; normally in this heat they’d forgo night clothes. But, with Anna sleeping a couple of feet away that wasn’t going to happen. So after lots of tossing and turning, Elsa was resided to the fact that she probably wasn’t going to get much sleep. The heat wasn’t the only reason she was unable to find sleep; she’d forgotten that Anna was a snorer. It wasn’t dreadful snoring, but it was enough for a light sleeper, like herself, to be bothered by it. She was always envious of Honeymaren for being able to sleep through pretty much anything; tonight was no exception. It was fortunate that one of Elsa’s favourite pass times was watching her wife while she slept. So this situation suited her just fine as the early morning sunlight illuminated the lavvu enough for Elsa to make out her relaxed features.

The morning went along as smoothly as they’d planned for. After washing, dressing, and a light breakfast the five of them were making their way through the woods.

Elsa and Honeymaren took the lead and moved along with their hands linked between them lightly due to the heat of the day already.

Anna and Kristoff took up the rear of the travelling group. Every time Honeymaren turned to ensure they hadn’t lost anyone she’d see a side of Kristoff she’d never seen before. He was being so sweet and attentive towards her sister-in-law. There was a moment where there were some heavy roots in the ground under their feet and he’d offered Anna his hand to keep her upright. This isn’t where the sickly sweetness ended as Honeymaren also saw her friend pick a yellow flower and offer that to the woman as well. She’d hardly truly seen the pair interact, but this felt a bit too friendly even for them. She made a mental note to bring it up with Elsa, maybe she knows something that she doesn’t.

Ryder was plodding along in the middle of the group, content for that moment to be lost in his own musings. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to being a third wheel anyway; though he’d really like to change that up at some point.

“Where are we going?” Anna called from where her and Kristoff seemed to have fallen behind slightly.

Elsa stopped and turned to face her sister to share with her that; “it’s not much further.” Soon the two of them had caught up and Elsa moved on again as they neared their destination.

“Just remember you have company this time so keep your clothes on!” Ryder jested to the pair in front of him.

“Wait, what?” Anna asked after her brain finally registered what he’d said.

“Ryder!” Honeymaren scolded as she spun to face her brother.

His quick reflexes meant he managed to stop in time before colliding with her. He held up his hands and shared; “I’m just saying; we don’t need a repeat of last time.” Even given the cold stare he was receiving from the brunette woman, he couldn’t help the smirk that had settled on his features.

Elsa had stopped walking too and was looking to him now; “we’re not that bad!” She stressed as she felt her cheeks glow with a blush.

Ryder crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin as well as an eyebrow; “I’d say differently, I’ve caught you two far too often.”

“I really don’t need to hear this about my sister!” Anna declared as she muffled her ears with her hands as her and Kristoff stepped around Ryder to stand next to the smug man.

He pointed a finger to Anna, having seemed to have gotten over his issues of how to address her appropriately. “I don’t know what you’re talking about; Kristoff told me that you’d said _you’d_ even walked in on them.”

“Anna!” It was Elsa’s turn to scold her sibling.

Anna didn’t take notice of her sister though as she turned to the blond next to her a thwacked him on the arm; “Kristoff!”

“Can we stop talking about this please?” Honeymaren asked as she ran her hands over her face.

“Agreed;” Elsa chipped in as the mortification of the conversation ate away at her.

“Fine, let’s just get to the lake;” Ryder conceded.

“We’re going to a lake?” Anna eagerly asked her sister having seemed to have forgotten the events prior.

She had hoped to surprise her sister with the awe inspiring view of the lake, but it seemed her brother-in-law had other ideas. “Thanks Ryder! Yes, we’re going to spend the day at a lake, but that’s all I’m saying; you have to see it for yourself.”

It wasn’t long before Anna was doing just that. The lake was huge, bigger than she imagined, it had a shingle shoreline and crystal clear waters, it even had its own waterfall off to the far side. The noise of the water cascading down was magnificent even from this distance. She’d never seen anything like this in nature; Arendelle’s waterfall was manmade and lacked this shear power.

“I didn’t want to ruin the surprise so we packed you an outfit if you wanted to go in the water.” Elsa informed gently as she stood next to her sister as she took in the sight in front of them.

“Are you kidding? You made me walk all this way, we’re going in!”

“I thought you might say that;” Elsa handed her the bundle of clothing she’d been carrying. “If you head off behind those trees you should have enough cover to get changed.

Anna didn’t say a word as she slipped away.

Ryder had filled in Kristoff of the day’s plans this morning and so he came prepared with his shorts on under his clothing, much like the rest of the group. Anna didn’t take long to change and as she emerged from the trees she was caught short by the sight of Kristoff’s bare chest as he stood there in his long brown shorts. She knew she’d been caught staring when she finally had the sense to avert her eyes and found Elsa’s with a glint of mischief in them. Anna decided to brush off the incident and hope she knew her sister well enough to know that she wouldn’t openly tease her. Of course this is Anna we’re talking about, so her brushing off an issue meant she ran at full force into the clear waters. She released a shriek at the unexpected frigid conditions the crystal waters offered as it lapped at her body. Her sister had lent her a pair of thin shorts that were conservatively covered in a skirt, they hugged her waist perfectly. She had a matching white cropped top with it that left her freckled skin exposed to the air and now the chilled water.

The sound of her sister laughing drew her attention as she managed to relax her body enough to become accustomed to her new surroundings. Elsa was still stood to mid-calf in the water dressed in a light blue two piece outfit. Elsa’s shorts were longer than Anna’s and instead of a skirt, a loincloth kept her modesty. Though Anna couldn’t see the point as Elsa had a strapless cropped top in matching blue that left Elsa’s shoulders and mid-drift exposed. Though if she had a body like her sister did, she’d want every opportunity to show it off.

Honeymaren seemed to appreciate the show from her wife as well as she waded up to her from where she’d been stood up to her waist. She was dressed in the same style top Anna was wearing, but the same style of shorts Elsa was wearing, except in white. The brunette couldn’t seem to keep her hands to herself as she slipped her dripping wet hands around Elsa’s waist. The show of affection made Anna think back to Ryder’s comments from before as a smile broke out across her face. Though, in truth, it was amazing to see the two women so relaxed and open with their affections. Their happiness was contagious, and Anna was beyond glad to see it. Elsa deserved all the love and freedom she could ever want, and it would seem she’d found it.

Honeymaren seemed to notice the other three watching them and cleared her throat as she stepped away from the blonde woman in her arms.

“You really are _that_ bad;” Ryder filled in as he waded passed the separated pair. He dived into the surface as he avoided his sister’s open hand being flung at him. It seemed she wanted to land her hit as she dived in after the young man, much to the others amusement.

Elsa moved over to where Anna was still stood, the younger sister prayed that she didn’t bring up the staring from earlier. Speaking of the devil, Kristoff seemed to be heading their way until he paused with the water at his knees. as if he was second thinking something. “You having fun?” Elsa asked as she watched her watch the man.

“This is amazing Elsa;” Anna shared as she took in the tree line, rocks, and water around them again, with the brilliant blue sky above.

Elsa gave her another knowing smirk; “I can’t say I’ve noticed, but I am a married woman.”

It seemed it was a day for siblings to lash out and hit one another as Anna’s hand collided with Elsa’s shoulder. “I was talking about the view!”

“So was I;” Elsa replied dryly.

“You’re impossible;” Anna wined feeling very uncomfortable during this conversation.

Elsa offered her a relaxed, kind smile; “all joking aside; you know my thoughts on the subject.”

Anna shook her head and tried to avoid looking over to the man in question; “he would never see me like that.”

Elsa had to control herself to prevent a bought of laughter from leaving her body. The idea that Kristoff had absolutely no romantic interest in her sister was laughable; “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“Who wants to join in on a game of piggy-back wrestling?” Ryder’s voice was a welcome distraction for Anna to avoid her sister’s probing and knowing eyes.

“I’m in;” Kristoff called over to the other man finally glad to have found something to busy himself with after the siblings had been interacting.

“So are we;” Elsa called over as she took Anna’s hand and they began to wade over to the Nattura siblings.

“Okay teams are Elsa and Honeymaren, and Anna and Kristoff;” Ryder informed with a grin as he pointed out the individuals who had all gathered near him.

“And what will you do?” Kristoff asked in desperation, obviously the idea of Anna sitting on his shoulders, not sitting well with him. Of course that’s what he’d hoped Ryder meant, as there’s no way Anna would be able to hold him up! He shot Anna a quick look to make sure he hadn’t offended her with his reaction, but she seemed to be struggling with Ryder’s team suggestion as she looked to the water beneath her.

“I’ll be the referee;” he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“How about for the first round we play Elsa and Anna verses Kristoff and myself?” Honeymaren found herself suggesting reading the awkward air that had settled around them after her brother's scheming.

Anna finally looked up from her reflection and shot a challenging smirk to her sister-in-law; “is Elsa scared I’m going to beat her?” Why avoid partnering with Kristoff, they’d known each other long enough, and well enough, he’d even carried her to her bedroom from the disaster ball?

Elsa looked to her sister and took the bait; “oh you’re on!”

Much to Elsa’s dissatisfaction she lost to her younger sister, though she blamed her wife who had let her fall back into the lake. Honeymaren liked to point blame at Elsa for being a heavy lump! She also had no problem pointing out that Kristoff is twice the size she is. Elsa got her revenge on Anna later though when she managed to force the redhead to flop into the lake, drenching her from head to toe. Elsa would like to say it was her skills that allowed for this outcome, but alas it was just good fortune. The group had moved on to play a game where they couldn’t let the ball, which Ryder had constructed with some left over leather from his last wardrobe update, hit the water.

The day moved into afternoon, as the sun glided across the sky above them, in much the same way it had been. There was a shared sense of relaxation and joy and it was something Elsa had never thought she’d truly share with her sister and wife simultaneous ever again after leaving Arendelle years before. She was more than happy to be proved wrong now. It was as if the final piece of a puzzle had been slot in place; Elsa’s two lives finally fitting together smoothly. Being in Arendelle as Honeymaren’s wife was one thing, but having her sister in the forest was the final tap the lives needed to form one. The future Elsa had found herself wanting and craving had seemed to have fallen into her lap over the last few weeks. There was no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we come to the end of this story. This is now officially longer than 'Be My Queen', which surprises me to no end. What also shocks me is that this is the longest chapter of either story; that really wasn't planned for.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented on this story; each one of you have made my day.
> 
> I hope you all take care of yourselves! 
> 
> Hopefully see you next time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first installment. I was planning on waiting to start publishing this story until i'd finished writing it all (i'm terrible at finishing works and end up leaving things have published), but i'm struggling with the final two chapters and didn't think it was fair to keep you waiting (if anyone has been). There are less chapters planned for this story than there were in 'Be My Queen', but they are consistently longer. I'm hoping that sits well with everyone. My final thing to note and then i'll let you get on with your day, is that i'm going to be updating this in the evenings (GMT) unlike the mornings like the previous story. Okay, phew; I'm done. Laters!


End file.
